Through Time Together
by ashley1864ds
Summary: Caroline, Bonnie and Klaus go back in time together. Caroline finds herself falling for Klaus but will it last? Bonnie has life altering changes waiting for her. what will happen?mostly Klaroline & light Kennett. rated M just incase...mostly fluff and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Carolines POV**

Elena and Bonnie where banging on my front door and pressing the doorbell obnoxiously. I could hear them laughing, I rolled my eyes and got off the couch to see what they wanted. i opened the door slightly and they pushed themselves in and plopped down on the couch.

"please do, come in!" i grumble and they laughed more.

"dont be such a Grinch, Care. We thought we should have a girls night" Bonnie said placing the pizza box on the coffee table while Elena takes a bag of ice cream gallons and sodas to the kitchen.

"great sounds fun" i say excitedly my mood instantly brightening. "i will take both of your bags" i bends over and grab Bonnies duffel bag and nearly tip over with the unexpected weight, even as a vampire. i raised my eyebrows at her.

"you packing bricks bon,geez?" i question and she shrugs.

"actually i brought some of my Grimoires" Bonnie says as Elena walks back in the living room juggling a bag of chips and three cups. i picked up Elena's bag and discarded them both into my room.

"yeah, Bonnie plans on making things go bump in the night. " Elena says smiling and making ghostly noises. i roll my eyes and sit down in between the girls and we start digging in.

"great, witchy juju on a full moon, nothing good will come of this" i roll my eyes but kept a small smile on my lips.

"are you still freaked out from the last time, care?" Elena asks feigning innocence.

i instantly remember the night when Bonnie had gotten in contact with Emily Bennet, Bonnies ancestor over a talisman, i shivered at that thought even if it was a long time ago. Elena and Bonnie laughed at my discomfort. how they could be so calm, ill never know. especially since the last time bonnie ended up getting herself possessed. i mean now shes one of the strongest witches alive and experienced-ish, but still...

"what? that was freak-y" i say shivering again. whatever happens tonight, wont be good. we sat there and painted each others nails and talked about the boys at Whitmore college, like old times except now we dont talk about mystic high.

bonnie grabbed one of her grimoires and we followed her outside to the porch. we sat on the swing together as she flipped through the pages.

"oh i found a spell that makes your hair grow longer" bonnie says excitedly and looks at me.

"what? and im gonna be the guinea pig?!" i rolled my eyes.

"well Elena's hair is already long soo." she jutted her bottom lip out. Elena saw what Bonnie was doing and she put her lip out too.

"ugh fine. its no fair when you gang up on people though."

bonnie looks over the spell making sure to see if she needs anything, which she doesnt because its pretty basic.

"okay care, just stand infront of me, Elena hold the book so i can read from it." Bonnie instructed. i looked around to make sure nobody was watching us. Bonnie put her hands in my curls and started chanting some incantation in latin. as she was chanting she slowly moved her fingers down my hair as it got longer. i closed my eyes hoping nothing goes wrong since i love my hair.

i felt Bonnies hands run through my hair down to my lower back. i looked at Elena who had a huge grin on her face. bonnie stopped abruptly and i felt her hands leaving my curly now long hair.

"oh my god care, your hair is so pretty!" Elena brown doe eyes practically bugged out her head. "hey at least we will never have to fear of a bad haircut ever again" she pointed out.

i moved my hand up to my shoulder and pulled my hair in front of me. i saw as the hair went right above my hips in perfect curls. i smiled to myself and twirled a curl around my finger excitedly. i immediately felt Elena playing with my hair, braiding it in a way where i still have hair down.

bonnie flips through more pages trying to see what else she can do.

"wow you guys i just found a spell that changes appearances. do you know how convenient that could have been?" bonnie throws her hands up shaking her head. "wanna try it 'lena?"

i noticed Elena slightly jump "yes, yes, yes ,yes!" she said excitedly.

"okay who do you wanna look like?" bonnie asks.

"hmp, maybe some suggestions?" she prompted looking between me and Bonnie.

"you can be any one 'Lena" bonnie states flipping through other pages looking for other things.

"you could be the girl who plays scarlet from gone with the wind" i casually suggested and both bonnie and Elena bust up laughing."okay, okay! i get it, geez" i rolled my eyes and crossed my arms with a huff.

"oh i found something better" bonnie says as she stopped flipping the page at something. i looked over her shoulder but i didnt recognize one word on the page.

"what is it?" Elena asks before i get a chance to.

i looked around again getting the feeling we're being watched but i see nobody, i shrugs it off and pay attention back to bonnie.

"its a time traveling a unique one, ive seen others but this one is different"

"how so bon?" Elena asks.

"well for starters you think of a date to go back to, if multiple people go back then the magic will automatically take you to the date the oldest person was thinking of. what two months there is two days here. you have to find a Bennett witch at the end of all 8 cycles or i could just come, in order to move forward to the next date. you cant trust any other witch though. you will remain vampires, just like i would still remain a witch/anchor. you just cant interfere too much and you absolutely cant kill people like at all. that's mostly it and you cant die or you will have to relive your life."

"thats _IT!_" Elena says disbelieving. "there's no way im doing that, besides if im gone even a day im sure Stefan and Damon would freak out. im out. 8 cycles, two months there, equals two days here so that would mean you would be gone over an _**ENTIRE YEAR **_there and only 16 days here." Elena says shaking her head.

"come on bonnie lets do this" i say enthusiastically clapping my hands. i read bonnies face which looks worried." it will be like a year long vacation. can you imagine what all we could see and learn. what could happen, youre an all powerful witch/immortal anchor and im a vampire and its not like we have someone who will be worried about us. i mean i bet my mom wont even notice im gone."

"well there's something else, since youre a vampire. the further we go back the stronger you will get care. so when we return to the day we leave you will have all the years of strength from the furthest we go back plus the years you currently have."

"seriously that sounds amazing. and we all know how many times im captured and tortured could you imagine the look on whoevers face when they cant get the drop on me anymore." i say. and Elena is surprisingly quiet. i hear a twig break i look over where i heard it but see nothing i look at Elena who looks as if she didnt hear it either. i must be losing my mind i shake it off and pay back attention to bonnie.

"but it will be all your senses care, hearing, seeing, taste,feeling, etc. everything for you will amplify more with the years. and when we time jump you get the years in between too." bonnie says.

"why are we even still here?" i ask smiling. "bonnie this is a break, come on. Elena can handle things for 16 days" i look over at Elena who has a small smile on her face " plus she has Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy now." i says with a puppy dog face.

"i think you should do it" Elena finally speaks up. bonnie and i both turn to look at Elena who now has a large toothy grin on her face. i raise my eyebrows at her. "what you both deserve it, Caroline's right. mini vacation all the history and guys. do it ill hold down the fort till you both get back. i can just say you both went out of town together for something and you wont be back till then its simple" Elena says playing with my hair again.

"okay. lets do this" a slow smile crept upon bonnies face.

"yes! this is gonna be so fun!" i bring both Elena and bonnie in for a bear hug. bonnie looks through the spell looking for the stuff we will need.

"um this is a more powerful spell i wont really need anything but we should wait till midnight, and theres one more spell i want to do before that and a few things i want to pack with us." i squealed. i flashed back inside and got a duffel and filled it with my make up case, clothes, perfume, soaps, tooth brush, brush,a throw blanket, three deodorant sticks(since we will be there a year, not that it matters since im a vampire who doesnt sweat), cell phone charger and the plug in that produces energy to charge things just from the sunlight. i grabbed some other necessities and was back on the porch with my bag withing ten seconds of leaving them on the porch.

i drop the bag and smile brightly.

"im ready" i smile and we all start laughing.

"okay calm down care" Elena says.

"okay well there is one thing i want to do before we leave i seen a spell in my grimoire and i want to try it out." bonnie says" hand me your phones" she says. i reach in my back pocket and hand her my phone, Elena does the same. bonnie drops down on her knees on the porch and places all three phones in a triangle position.

"care i need a cup of water" bonnie asks.

"sure ill be right back" i say getting up.

"hey can you bring me my drink too, since youre up" Elena asks and i roll my eyes at her with a smile plastered on my face still. she sticks her tongue out at me and i laugh as i go inside.

i come back out and hand them the cups, bonnies reading the inscription. "okay, im ready. nobody interrupt." she says and grabs the cup of water. i watch her intently. she pours the water over all three of our phones.

"ughh Bonnie!" i growl and she glares at me. i sat there and stayed quiet. she started reading the spell she closed her eyes and i looked at Elena who has the same expression on her face. and then the phones burst on fire. my mouth drops and i was about to protest but then i snapped my mouth shut and bit my tongue...litterally.

there goes our phones. first water damage now burnt to a crisp. bonnie stops her chanting and the flames and water completely disappear. in its place it all three phones completely the same as if it werent even scorched a minute ago. my eyes were wide as a smirked shaking my head up and down.

"what did you do to our phones?" Elena asks the question i was thinking.

"i made it to where we can communicate any 'time' and any 'place' you will always be able to reach us, and us you" bonnie shrugs grabbing her phone and walking inside. me and Elena were still on the floor of the porch.

i look over at Elena.

"are you sure you dont want to come 'Lena?" i ask to make sure.

"yea im good" Elena shrugs and grabs her phone. i grab my phone and follow. i look around still seeing nothing and walk back inside. its 11:30 now.

bonnie has her duffel bag and has everything she needs including some of her grimoires. i walk over to the kitchen and grab the coffee creamer. i look over my shoulder to make sure nobody is watching. i open the lid and bite my wrist pouring my blood into the container. i shake it up and make sure the right amount mixes for when she shakes it. i smile happily knowing incase of anything my mom will have a second chance. i put the lid on the coffee creamer and put it back in the fridge. i grabbed two blood bags and sucked them down. not knowing the next time ill be able to feed.i turn the lights off in the kitchen and walk back to my room. passing bonnie and Elena in the process.

"you might want to stuff your face with the pizza who knows when the next time you'll be eating any and make sure you use the bathroom before we leave. we're not making a million pit stops" i joked and bonnie rolled her eyes.

i went straight to my desk and pulled out paper and wrote a note. shoving in my nightstand drawer with 'MOM' on the front addressing it to her...incase anything. i hit the lights.

" 'Lena you can stay her until morning if you'd like, just remember to lock up and stuff."

"thanks" Elena says rolling her eyes.

"okay...lets get this over with" bonnie grumbles. struggling to pick her bag up. i pick hers up and put it on my shoulder and mine on the other i smirk at her and walk outside. i look around and walk to my front lawn with bonnie. Elena is sitting on the swing on the porch staring off at us.

"be careful, both of you. and i love you both" Elena blows a kiss to us both and we laugh.i stand next to bonnie who checks her phone 11:58 pm

"are you sure? no backing out care?" bonnie asks.

"im positive" i reassure her putting a hand on her shoulder rubbing. i drop my hand to my side. i hear the wind blow and a ruffle in the edge of the trees i look in the direction but see nothing i shrug and look at bonnie.

bonnie bends over and scoops a five small pebbles and places them in a circle around us.

"we all have our phones?" bonnies looks between me and Elena. my hand goes to my pocket where i felt the bulge of my phone i nod and Elena nods too." okay care in order for you to come i need physical contact so we need to touch"

"its midnight bon" Elena yells out. bonnie grabs dirt and starts dropping it to the ground in a straight line. i put my hand on her shoulder and she began her chant less than 5 seconds later i saw my house fading the dirt bonnie was dropping swirled like a tornado around us right when we were almost completely faded out i felt a hand on my waist. assuming it was bonnie i didnt even bother to look around.

everything went black around us except where the dirt was but it didnt look like dirt any more it looked like colorful sand and it made a rainbow kind of effect around us and then i blacked out.

**A/N: okay you guys this is my first ever fanfic that i have done, i hope you enjoyed it leave a review good or bad. ill update with another chapter soon for those who want to continue reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to a bright sun. I put my hand over my eyes trying to focus my vision and block the sun, I looked down at my elbow which has a cut on it.

"ouch" I grumble and throw some sticks off myself. I look around and seen bonnie in front of me. I could hear her even breathing and strong heart beat.

"morning love" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me and spin around in a flash.

"Klaus? wh-what the hell?!" I yell, I look around and we're in the middle of a forest.

"i jumped the circle and tagged along" he says smiling. i roll my eyes and fell back to the floor of the ground gracefully putting my hands over my face with a groan.

"why would you do that? this was suppose to be our vaca, wait how did you even know?" i asked squinting at him.

"well i was on my way to your house when i heard a conversation, that conversation led me here. oh and since i am the oldest..." he smirked evilly.

"Klaus where the hell did you take us!? there was things i wanted to do. ughh" i protested i walked over to bonnie and shook her awake.

"care?"

"bon wake up we have a problem..." i shook her again.

"ugh i think im going to puke!" bonnie mumbles and i instantly step back three paces.

"bonnie!" i say and she opens her eyes.

"what care, geez?"

"Klaus jumped in on our spell, lets leave him! " i say and glare at him and he only smirks. bonnie jolts up and looks at Klaus .  
"what do you think you are doing?" bonnie demanded getting up from off the ground. Klaus sighs but says nothing.

"send him away bon" i encouraged.  
"sorry, it doesn't work like that love" Klaus says leaning against a tree eating an apple.

"he's right care, looks like we're stuck with him" bonnie shrugs.

"so you are telling me that we are stuck with Klaus freaking Mikaelson for 16 months!?" i ask hoping i am wrong. bonnie nods and Klaus just watches with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"stake me now" i said with a straight face.

"oh come now sweet heart, it wont be that bad. remember ive already lived this, i know what im doing. i can show you both the best places and times, not including i know how to survive." Klaus shrugs his shoulders.

"well fine, but i have conditions. first when it comes time, one of the times we need to go to is 2011" i say casually. both bonnie and Klaus look at me like im a moron.

"why in the world do you want to go to 2011?" bonnie asks. "we've already lived it"

"there's something i need to do before i get turned" i look down and twittle with my shirt.

"like?" bonnie prys.

"its personal bon, but i need to do it before Damon gets to town" i gave bonnie a look.

"you can't change anything Caroline" she scolded while Klaus just furrowed his brows confused by my motives.

"this will change absolutely nothing, at all. it just saves something for the very, _very_ far away future" i said and bonnie looked at me. "i promise Bon"

"id hate to interrupt but we need to get moving and seeing as we are very far from where we need to be you need to change. both of you." Klaus says and throws us both cloth like dresses. bonnies was long-sleeved, green dress with a large brown waist belt, that wasnt too revealing.

while mine was a dark blue long sleeve dress with a black leather corset thing that's suppose to tie over the dress, the sleeves are leather as well and they tie onto the main part of the dress. i looked at it and shrugged.

"well go somewhere so we can change!" i yell at Klaus who rolls his eyes and turns so his back is facing us and pressed against a tree. we started changing "so what year are we in again?" i ask while changing.

"early 10th century, love" Klaus says as he rests his head back.

"seriously Klaus!you brought us to the freaking Viking age why in the world did you drag us this far back?!" i ask/yell.

"there's something i need to do. don't worry its personal and doesn't affect the future witchy" i could hear the smirk on his face just by his voice.

"its Bonnie!" bonnie said in a calm and detached tone. bonnie was done dressing and was shoving her clothes into her duffel. i was out of my clothes and just in my under garments, which i refuse to take off with an original less than 50 feet away and pulled the dress over my body.

"bonnie i need help." so far the dress is sleeveless still and i don't have the black corset on. i folded my clothes and shoved them in my bag while i waited.

"Klaus you lived in this time help Caroline" bonnie turns her back on my glare and my jaw drops and i take a deep breath calming myself. i looked back at bonnie and she had a book out looking it over. i turned around to see Klaus standing in front of me. i jumped at his sudden closeness and then recovered quickly.

"well, help me." i said boredly.i bent down to get the corset piece. After looking it over and ignoring Klaus smirk, i held up the corset in the front with my hand and the sides with my elbows. Klaus walked behind me, i pulled my now really long and curly hair over my shoulder and he started stringing up the garment. i felt his fingers working the string down by back. making me _want_ to shiver, i held my breath the entire time.

he moved to the left side and started stringing it down the side of my body and i did my very best to stare in front of me. i held the other side with one hand and the front with the other.

he stood in front of me and raised an eyebrow at me smirking."can you just get this over with already" i said waving to the lacing. i started to attempt at stringing it, but quit soon. Klaus was watching me, i looked back at him as he started. his fingers grazed the skin right below my breasts and i held my breath.

he wound it down the front of my body and went really slow towards the bottom.

"seriously Klaus!" he cleared his throat and looked at me from under his lashes and i looked at his dimples and shook my head. he moved and restarted the right side.

"you are horrible at this." Klaus chuckles.

"well i didnt exactly have training for all this. like i said this was suppose to be a learning experience also." i raised a perfect brow and straightened up as he finished. he helped me with the sleeves silently and i looked over what he was wearing.

Klaus had on a white long sleeve with a leather sleeveless vest over it and leather arm guards around his wrists, black cloth like pants with black leather boots that goes up to his knees and tie up the entire front.

"like what you see love?" i look up to see Klaus smirking at me.

"i thought vikings wore horn hats and stuff, i was just taking in the outfit" i smiled cutely and turned to bonnie.

"i need you to do a few things before we go any where Bennett" Klaus says walking up beside me.

"and what is that?" she asks incredulously.

"well, we are going to my village where my entire family is at. my human self, so i need to not look like me or something. i heard you telling them that you could do it. also i need longer hair, you might want to also" Klaus walks over to where bonnie was and i could tell bonnie was getting irritated i put my hand on her shoulder and she slightly relaxed.

"fine." bonnie simply replied. i turned and left them to do what they had to do.

i sat down next to my duffel and took in the scenery. i took a deep breath, which is very refreshing. the air smells cleaner, fresher, crisp. i closed my eyes and took another deep breath and smiled to myself. i opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. i watched the clouds move across the sky. i mindlessly took a strand of hair and wrapped the curl around my finger.

"you look like a 'Viking' princess Caroline" Klaus tilted his head and put his hand out to me to help me up and i tried to flush my cheeks on my way up. i looked at Klaus and his hair was longer down to his shoulder but he looked the same.

"smooth Klaus. how far until we get to your village?" i ask looking down at my dress instead of at him.

"its about 2 hours walk for a human" Klaus said glancing at bonnie and i nodded.

"we will have to hide our bags in the trees closer then and get them at night, so nobody see's them." bonnie started walking towards us.

"so why does he look the same i thought you did that changing appearance thingy?" i turn my back on Klaus and look at bonnie questioningly.

"i did but we are the only ones who can see his true face." bonnie clarified.

"what?! we couldve had some Brad Pitt or something eye candy" i pouted jokingly. Klaus really doesn't need a new face cause come on truthfully he is not _unattractive_.

bonnie laughs and Klaus rolls his eyes and starts walking ahead of us. i bent down and pick up both mine and bonnies duffel bags. i grabbed bonnies arm and we walked together behind Klaus. we have been walking for about an hour and forty minutes when i stopped and look for a tall tree. i climb up to the very top and tied the bags on a top branch were no humans can see, then i climbed down near the lower branches.

i look down to see Klaus looking up my skirt with a smirk on his face.

"seriously!" i hiss and i lose my footing and fall off the branch. right when i was going to hit the ground i didnt. i opened my eyes to see Klaus caught me and i was in his arms. i got caught in his eyes for a long moment i was just swimming in his green grey-blue eyes, that was until i heard bonnie clear her throat.

i did a flip out of Klaus' arm and he gave an impressed look. i walked up to bonnie and grabbed her hand and started walking in the direction Klaus was walking before we stopped.

i glanced behind me at Klaus and slowed so he was at our side, mostly because i have no idea where we are going. i tucked a curl behind my ear.

"so wont you need a different name?" i ask.

"at this time i was called Niklaus and Nik. so Klaus is fine. plus i don't look like me to other eyes so its not really a worry." he shrugged and i nodded. i hadnt thought of that.

"i also took the liberty of compelling a hut for the three of us. but we will end up meeting everyone as soon as people notice we are new, which wont take long" he continued. we walked into the village and some of the guys stood there staring at me and bonnie with smiles on their faces and the girls had scowls on their faces. me and bonnie looked at each other and plastered smiles on our faces.

"viking men" i winked at bonnie who laughs.

"well we did come to have fun" Klaus looks at me and bonnie a second after bonnies comment and shook his head sighing before continuing. me and bonnie shared a look and started giggling.

we got to our hut and surprisingly i still had to be invited inside. i walked in and scowled at the inside but shrugged, beggers cant be choosers i guess.

moments later there was a knock on the wooden board of an excuse of a door. i walked over and opened the door to see none other than Kol Mikaelson. he put on a smirk as soon as he seen me and leaned against the frame.

i smiled sweetly back and invited him.

"im Kol i live a few huts down, i noticed you and your friends are new here and ive come to welcome you all personally and talk to the man of the hut." kol said stepping further in the hut looking around. Klaus and Bonnie walk over as soon as they see kol.

"im Caroline" i say when he takes my hand to place a kiss on my knuckles

"im Bonnie" bonnie smiled politely. i practically saw kols jaw drop open when he see's bonnie. i turn to look at her and she had a blush on her face when she caught me smiling at her.

"and im Klaus"

"nice to me you" kol says shaking Klaus' hand, after he leaves a lingering kiss on bonnies hand, i had to clear my throat. kol straightened up and smiled.

"so what brings you all here?" kol asks.

i looked at bonnie and Klaus. i hadnt thought of that and im a horrible liar.

"we all lived together until a thunder storm. lightning struck and caught fire to the trees, and our hut along with a few other huts in our village were destroyed. we have made a days walk and decided to stay here" Klaus says while shrugging and i raise an eyebrow and walk closer to bonnie and Klaus.

"so you two married?" kol asks and i choke on my spit, then i noticed how close Klaus was standing next to me. i opened my mouth to reply but Klaus cut me off with an evil grin.

"yes" Klaus smirks and wraps his arms around my waist from behind. my jaw drops open and i close it before kol glances at me.

i turn my head slightly so i was glaring at Klaus, bonnie laughs and shakes her head at us clearly amused.

"ok-ay then" kol says awkwardly and clears his throat."theres a festival coming up in three days, would you like to accompany me bonnie?" kol turns. bonnie glances at me and i nod at her she sighs and plasters a smile to her lips.

"i would love to, thank you" bonnie says sweetly.

"great," kol says "okay well the woman all meet up in the mornings by the tree that has claw marks on it so they can do chores and the market" he looks at Klaus. "will you be joining the men hunting and stuff?" kol asks Klaus

"yes, my _wife_ and Bonnie will be there in the morning. i have to admit they dont know what they are doing so they will need to be shown, they were a bit spoiled." Klaus smirks while i huffed at his remark. "where do i meet the men?" he asks knowingly.

"near the falls. its just about a mile in that direction." kol points to the left side of the hut.

"okay well we are quite tired we would like to get some rest" Bonnie says trying to push kol out.

"oh my mother asked me to bring some bread for you and to ask if you three would join us for dinner tonight" kol walked out the hut and grabbed a basket off the ground and handed it to bonnie. "ill send my sister over to fetch you all, her name is Rebekah" and with that he turned and walked away leaving bonnie to close the door.

i went to the fur on the floor and sat down and glared at Klaus.

"seriously!, married?! " i couldnt even fathom any reasons as to why he would go along with that. but with some of those guys i seen earlier i cant believe i am 'tied down' even if it is fake.

"i thought it was funny" bonnie plops down next to me.

"you would not have been the one who was fake married, besides i think kol has taken an interest in you" i wiggled my eye brows at bon before peaking over at Klaus who was rolling down the sheet like curtain to cover the window.

"yea right, maybe he thinks he will have a chance deflowering the new girl...not happening" bonnie laughs while playing with my hair.

"kol hasnt been 'deflowered' yet" me and bonnie both look at Klaus then as he spoke. " but he still flirts around , hes still pretty innocent at this time...keep that in mind Bonnie. wouldnt want you breaking my brothers heart. he has a thousand years to hold a grudge" Klaus winks at bonnie causing her to look down.

"well than" i stand up to lay on the larger cot with the larger fur covering it. bonnie stands up and follows me and lays next to me. she wraps her arm around me like what we did at sleep overs, only now we are missing Elena on the other side of me where she would normally be.

Klaus stood up and walked outside, a minute later he came back in with an arm full of wood and made a fire in the middle of the hut , where the ground dipped into a hole. i peaked at him and he walked over to the smaller cot and laid down. i closed my eyes and took a small nap, unconsciously wrapping my arm over bonnies.

i felt someones hand on my arm poking me, i groaned.

"Caroline wake up, Rebekah will be here any minute" Klaus says poking me again. i groan again and contemplate punching him. my hand twitched and i opened one eye to look at him only to see him smirking at me with amusement displayed all across his features.

i sighed and woke bonnie. i stood up and looked down at my dress flattening out some wrinkles. i then went along to fix my curls and the braids Elena had done before we left...Elena. i pulled my phone out of my bra and texted elena.

_'Lena, klaus jumped the spell. we're fine...so dont worry, we are in the 10th century! Can you believe it? well just wanted to contact you. love you -CareBear."_

"i dont think you are going to get reception here, love" Klaus says while washing his hands in a large bowl of water.

"bonnie did a spell on our phones" i shrugged "so we can contact whoever any time or place."

_"care, it has only been like a minute here maybe less, i was worried all i saw was a blur and dirt flying around you all. the 10th century...whoa, text me details when you can and be careful! love you too :) Elena"_

"you might want to put that on silent..." Klaus says rolling his eyes. i put it on silent and put in back in my bra. i look over to see bonnie doing the same.

just then i heard foot steps coming closer to the hut, they were light but clumsy. i looked up at Klaus who looked indifferent. i took in a deep breath to steady myself for the blows of Rebekah mikaelson. thirty seconds later i heard the faint knock.

**A/N: okay so i know there is probably alot of grammical issues in my story but i tried fixing them the best i can, but if its truly horrific you dont have to continue reading. also i just want to put out there that anything familiar in my story goes to its proper owner. _i dont own__ anything. _i know im leaving you with a cliffy, fair warning i love those. leave a review, it will inspire me to update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

i could hear her heart beating fastly, she must be nervous. i opened the door and smiled. Rebekah looked breath taking her hair was just as long as mine and she had beautiful flowers in the braids.

"hello." i said politely.

"hi, im Rebekah. you met my brother Kol earlier today." she smiled taking a deep breath. "My mother has prepared a dinner and she has invited you all to join us. she sent me to escort you there"

"sure, yeah. im Caroline" Klaus walks up behind me and i see Rebekahs eyes widen before she blushes and looks down. i look at Klaus and he just had an innocent smile on his face. "and this is Klaus, my _husband_" i spit out through my teeth trying not to shudder. Bonnie walks over and gives Rebekah a hug.

"and i am Bonnie" she says.

"pleasure to meet you all."she looks down to the ground. Klaus walks out the hut first and grabs some meat in a basket.

my face scrunched up and i seen Rebekahs face do the same and it made me smile.

we started walking to the Mikaelson hut. "my father and three other brothers are still out but they should be back soon. My mother is excited to meet you. the whole village is talking about the new comers. some will be disappointed you two are married" Rebekah glances at Klaus and Caroline eyeing them. "however i know the men are going to be estatic when they learn that you are still availible, Bonnie."

"actually i think shes caught kols eye, he invited her to a festival" i say laughing at bonnies death glare. i could see she was definatly trying to not use her powers on me. all i could think about was 'haha payback'.

"Kol, really?" Rebekah asks smiling hugely. "did you say yes?"

" i did" Bonnie sighs. Rebekah wraps her arm through Bonnies and pulls her forward a little bit. i used some of my vampire abilities to tell Klaus something so they wouldnt hear. i cleared my head. i havent tried this but i know it is possible.

Damon did it to me once, i focused on klaus and grabbed his hand, hopefully to make a stronger connection for what i wanted to tell him. i pictured us at the bar of the mystic grill. i saw klaus stiffen slightly when the images passed through him

* * *

_"will your mother sense us? we should probably not touch her...just in case?" i asked while twirling a straw in a glass on the bar.i glanced at klaus and he was smirking at me. i raised an eyebrow. _

_he took another minute before he replied._

_"we dont have to worry about that i had bonnie do a spell earlier to basically cloak all three of us. my mother, along with anyone else wont know we are vampires,.bonnie being a witch/anchor, and us being from the future."_

_"well look at you all ahead of the game..." i rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair._

_"if i hadnt of been we wouldve been busted earlier when bekah hugged Bonnie... shes a witch also, however not as strong as Esther. she should just be entering that 'world'" Klaus raises his hand to a loose curl and pushed it out my face._

_"hey this is my day dream thing not yours... stop trying to take over" i growled smacking his hand away. he let out a loud, free laugh. his laugh made me want to laugh. just then i heard a throat clearing and i pulled myself out of Klaus' head... if thats where i was._

* * *

my eyes refocused and me and Klaus had stopped walking and was what it would look like to any other person starring deeply into each others eyes. i looked over at Bonnie and Rebekah who had stopped and was looking at us. Ronnie raised an eyebrow amused and Rebekah looked bashful. she looked down at the ground smiling.

i then realised i was still holding Klaus' hand. i released his hand immediately.

"sorry" i said apoligetically looking at both girls "dont know what came over us" i smiled and began walking again with them. i peaked over at Klaus who took my hand again. i looked down and he twirled me around in a circle as we were walking.

i was completely surprised by his actions so i giggled mid twirl and while i was turning i could see some men from the village looking lustfuly at me, Bonnie, and Rebekah. i then realised Klaus' actions.

he was showing i was his, i shook my head and rolled my eyes at his fake possesiveness of me. we stopped outside the hut that was larger than ours. it had a large looking witches pot outside hanging on some wooden concoction. there was a few tree stumps around the hut and a small hand axe stuck in one of the stumps.

Rebekah entered the hut. me, Klaus, and Bonnie just stood there looking at each other.

"well?" Rebekah asks and Bonnie warily and slowly started moving through the thresh hold. i looked at Klaus "come on, get in here..." Rebekah said impatiently. i smiled and pulled Klaus along.

"mother im back and brought guests" she said unnesicarily loud. this must be awkward for Klaus. i could only sympathize, for him. im not all that confortable here either. i could only imagine what it would be like when i see Esther and Mikael... i had a cold chill run up my spin.

i looked over and seen Klaus tense alittle, i could feel his grip on my hand slightly tighten out of anxiousness. i rubbed soothing circles on his hand and seen him relax a little, i gave him a small smile.

just then Kol, Esther, and a younger boy perhaps 14 or 15 walk in the room, i heard Klaus sharply take in a breath.

"welcome" Esther said and i did my best to be polite... i had to remind my self that this wasnt the same Esther who tried to kill everyone yet.

"thank you for meeting us" Bonnie says with a curt smirk.

"this is Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus" Rebekah points to us all. Kol walks over to Bonnie and places a chast kiss on her cheek. i had to reframe myself from doubling over with laughter. Kol straightened himself.

"this is our mother, Esther" Kol points to her then looks at the younger boy "and our baby brother, Henrik"

the boy named Henrik sighs and shakes his head, his dark hair moving with his movement.

"im not a baby Kol, im a man!" Henrik says and i heard Klaus guinuinly chuckle. i didnt even know he had another brother. when Rebekah said three brothers i assumed it was kol,finn and elijah.

"and a handsome man you are Henrik. its so nice to meet you" i smile brightly and gave him my hand to shake. he hesitantly took it and smirked back.

"i like you" he said shyly. i laughed lightly.

"stop, you will make me blush." i joked with him and i saw his cheeks heat up and i heard everyone laugh at our encounter. i turned my gaze, it set it to Esther.

"Esther its a pleasure as well" i leaned in and gave her a quick hug. before backing away and walking back over to Klaus nodding to Kol along the way who smirked back at me.

klaus clears his throat and looks at Esther. "we brought some deer meat for your family" he hands her the basket of meat and Esther smiled greatly at him.

"thank you, it was unnessisary. but we' re greatful" Esther says placing the basket on a wooden table.

"its the least i could do, considering you have invited us for dinner" klaus says. Esther nods and looks at everyone.

"okay go and wash up and be back" she demands. we all nod and walk to bowls and wash our hands.

moments later we are sat down at a table and chatting with each other. it turns out that the Mikaelsons as humans are completely different from their original status'. rebekahs bitch status isnt there and she is bashful and sweet and shy. kol is very charismatic that hasnt changed but he isnt as full of himself as he is as a vampire.

henrik was the sweetest boy ever. he was shy, kind, flirty, etc. he had the combination of all his siblings that i have met. i seen klaus' temper slightly, kols flirty and jokes, elijahs morals, rebekahs shyness and bashfulness it was cute and innocent. even though he technically wasnt that much younger than me. i was turned when i was 17 and im now 19 in a 17 year old body but he was so pure even if he is only 2 or 3 years younger than my frozen age.

Esther had bowls of soup put infront of everyone and infront of the empty chairs. she laid bread out on the tables as well. just then three guys walk in. i reconize the three siblings. the first two was Elijah and Finn.

Elijah was smiling freely. his hair was slightly below his shoulders. he had a brown leather vest on, his toned arms exposed. i looked at bonnie and we shared a look. i had never seen Elijah in anything but a suit. this was definately something.

Finn walked in and slightly punched elijahs arm with a slight smile on his face. a second later niklaus walked in and had his head down slightly not paying attention to his surroundings, he looked sad. he walked straight to the bowls of water and washed up. i looked over at klaus who was watching his family.

all three of us sat at the table quietly watching the exchange of the 'men' greeting there mother and rebekah. henrik jumped out his chair and ran straight to klaus and hugged him. my eyes followed him as he hugged his brother back.

"Nik your back!" he said excitedly.

"of course" niklaus says and henrik runs back to his seat. niklaus follows soon after not even realizing theres three guests here. he walked to a chair across from me his eyes still down.

"nik are you okay?" i heard rebekah ask. niklaus still didnt look up as pulled out his chair replying.

"im fine beka-" he abrubtly stopped talking when he looked up and seen bonnie, klaus, and myself at the table. he starred at me for a moment while sitting down and he nearly fell off his chair. i smiled brightly at him then looked at 'our klaus. he had a hand over his forehead.

did klaus actually look embarassed? "great" i heard 'our klaus say so low no human could hear. i let out a small giggle so low and 'our klaus peaked up at me with a smirk. the entire interaction took only three seconds.

i looked back at bonnie who was talking to kol about something.

rebekah shook her head at her brother worried but shrugging off. "these are our other brothers, finn, elijah, and Niklaus" she pointer to each one before looking at them.

"and this is Caroline, Klaus, and Bonnie. they just moved here today." kol said pointing to all of us. i looked up at elijah and finn who was starring at us i smiled at them before fixing my eyes on 'Niklaus'.

right when i looked over at him he looked up at me. i couldnt look away from his eyes. i still had a smile on my lips. just then the door opened and Mikael walked through the door. i looked over and seen 'our klaus tense and his jaw lock. i looked down to his lap and saw his fist clench. out the corner of my eye i seen 'niklaus look back down to the table. i put my hand over klaus' fist under the table.

he nodded at me and composed his face and i removed my hand back to my lap. i watched as mikael bent down and kissed esther and walked to the head of the table in between esther and finn.

"so Caroline" rebekah started and i looked over at her and smiled " after our chores are done tomorrow, me and Henrik are going to the Falls. would you like to see them with us?" she looked hopeful.

"oh please Caroline, please!" Henrik begged. i smiled how could i deny that puppy dog face... wait omg thats the same face klaus makes. i look over to klaus who was smiling i looked over to henrik and brought my hand to my chin to act like i was deeply thinking about it.

"would i like to go to the falls with you?mhmm. I would _love_ to." i giggled and winked at him. he laughed and winked back. i shook my head still smiling. we made introductions to mikael. klaus was tense but mikael seemed to like him. they carried on a conversation with finn and i could see how tensed his shoulders were.

i listened in on kol and bonnies conversation and they made plans to hang out, i smiled to myself. i sat silently eating, the food wasnt to bad but if i ask what it is im sure i wont be able to stomach it.

i finished and while i waited for everyone to finished i played with a long strand of hair.i wrapped the curl around my finger. i was in my own imagination i didnt hear anyone calling for my attention until i felt klaus nudge me in the arm. i jumped in my seat and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

then i heard henrik calling for my attention. "Caroline" he asks. i look over at him and smile at him giving him my full attention.

"do you like necklaces?" he asks.

"i do, why do you ask?"

"Niklaus taught me to make necklaces. hes really good at it." henrik shoves a piece of bread in his mouth.

"well thats sounds nice" i replied simply.

"i could make you one, or i could teach you"

"that sounds exciting, i made bracelets once with Bonnie. ive never taken it off." i lifted my sleeve and showed henrik my bracelet. luckily it was just a brown woven bracelet with a light blue thread weaving through it and not something with colorful plastic beads that had letters on them. i looked over at bonnie who lifted her sleeve up to show me her bracelet.

i smiled at her before looking back at henrik. "whoa" he said yanking my arm closer so he could inspect it,i was momentarily glad it was on the wrist that doesnt have my tattoo on. i looked across the table to see 'niklaus looking over at us with a gleam in his eye and a small smile on his lips. i could hear his heart beat fluttering and i smiled to myself.

its about time i get a rise out of him. its even better i can hear his reactions to me. i heard klaus still in a deep conversation. i wondered what he looked and sounded like to them. i shook my head and looked back at henrik.

we finished up and me and bonnie helped esther and rebekah clean up while the guys chatted with each other. i saw niklaus disretely sneak out. i looked around and seen bonnie esther and rebekah in a deep conversation with henrik and decided to get some fresh air. i walked outside and immediately took a deep breath.

i saw niklaus sitting on a wooden bench. i walked over to him and sat at the other end.

"hello Niklaus" i said and couldnt help but giggle a little at his name.

"hello Caroline" he said and i gulped down trying to shake off how he said my name. "what is so funny?"

"nothing it was something i remembered." i shook my head with a smile. "so whats with the escape?" i ask.

"that obvious huh?" he looks up at the darkening sky. i shrugg nonchalantly.

"you seemed upset, i wanted to make sure you are alright" i smiled again.

niklaus smiled and then tilted his head to look at me with a smirk. "im fine, but thank you for your concern" i shrugged again and sighed.

"so thats a pretty unique bracelet you and you friend has" he says "may i?" he looks down at my arm.

"sure, yeah of course" i lifted my arm up and showed him the bracelet." Bonnie actually made this one for me and i made the one she has on"

niklaus smiled and dropped my arm and stood up. "well it was nice chatting with you caroline"

i stood up as well to walk back inside "you too Niklaus" i couldnt help but smile again.

"you can just call me Nik" human klaus says with a smirk, moving closely past me and i look down trying to think up something i couldnt just call him klaus and he wants me to call him nik. i looked up at him again and gave him a small smile.

"nik" i tested it out and his smirked widened before walking back inside. i rolled my eyes. clearly he isnt as innocent as kol...

i walked back in a minute later i caught the eyes of hybrid klaus and shrugged. he clearly heard everything i sighed and turned a little, whispering only low enough klaus would hear.

"klaus" i started to get his attention. he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "is it okay if i go back to the hut?"

he cleared his throat. "well its getting late, we should be leaving. thank you for dinner, i havent had a meal like that in a _long time_" klaus said with a smirk. i rolled my eyes.

"yes, thank you for having us over." i say sweetly looking at everyone. i walk over to rebekah and hug her. i whispered in her ear. "i cant wait until tomorrow" i pulled back and smiled at her.

henrik ran over to me and wrapped me in an unexpected hug. i relaxed and hugged him back.

"see you tomorrow Caroline" he said excitedly.

" i can not wait henrik" i said back with the same amount of excitment. i looked up and all eyes were on us. i smiled at henrik again before heading over to klaus and bonnie. we said our goodbyes and headed out. bonnie and klaus walked ahead of me and i was lost in thought again. the only thing that registered was that it was now dark out and my vampire senses adjusted.

i was looking up at the stars instead of where i was going and walked straight in to klaus' chest. i started to fall backwards but he caught me before i hit the ground.

"man klaus why are you stopping in front of me. and you made me fall again..thats twice today." i grumbled still in his arm.

"and ive caught you twice today" he smirks and i huffed. i looked everywhere except his eyes and lips. i could feel his muscles against my 're supose to be friends caroline!

"can we just go get our bags now?" i asked still not looking at him. he straightened up and released me.

"fine" he said and spun on his heel. i followed him into the forest after bonnie was safely back to the hut. we walked to the familiar tree. i jumped to a high branch before continueing up to the top.

i grabbed both bags and brought them down to the bottom. klaus motioned for me to hand him a bag so i gave him bonnies with a smirk. i handed it to him and watched as the unexpected weight of the bag nearly rip his arm off.

"what in the bloody hell" klaus grumbles while i laugh.

"yeah about that, bonnie brought a few grimoires" i said shaking my head " why do you think i was carrying her bag earlier" i asked raising a brow.

he shook his head and we both flashed back to the hut avoiding a few of the villiagers along the way. i dropped my bag on the bed and opened it up and got a bag of chips out. Bonnie looked up and smiled.

we sat on the bed and ate the chips. "do you want some Klaus?" i asked gesturing to the chips. he shakes his head no and continues.

"you do realize it will be over a year before you get to eat some good junk food right" i raised an eyebrow and he sighed. he walked over and grabbed a chip and shoved it in his mouth giving me an 'are you happy now' look.

me and bonnie both got out an old t-shirt and some shorts and went behind the sheet of a wall to change. "oh i remember that shirt bon" i said looking at it."didnt Matty give that to you when that kid spilt his slushy on you at that one amusment park what was it kings dominion? remember alot of the girls got extremly jealous."

"yeah, but hey nobody was complaining when matt took his shirt off" bonnie joked.

"hey, been there done that" i winked and bon shook her head with a smile.

"i remember. didnt walk in on you two?"

"a few times, ugh i hate Kelly." i say remembering how i tried so hard to make her like me but she was always nothing but a bitch. "Matty deserves so much better" i sighed.

"i know" bonnie replies sadly. we both walk back out to the cots and i pull out my small throw blanket that i brought with me."it feels a life time ago"

"it was" i said sadly before walking out.

me and bonnie laid down and i covered us both up with my blanket. i undid my braids and laid down, falling asleep instantly.

i woke up and it was still dark. only the fire luminated the small hut. i looked around and both klaus and bonnie were asleep. i got up and peeked out the window. i seen nobody i cautiously walked out side closing the door quietly then flashed into the woods. i seen a deer licking a leaf.

stocking closer i flashed to the deer and broke its neck. i felt my vampire face reveal itself and i sank my teeth in and the blood immediately pooled in my mouth. it wasnt human but it will do.

as soon as i finished i dropped the deers body to the ground and heard a sound behind me. i spun around with vampire speed and saw klaus casually leaning against a tree.

i made myself calm down and focused on my breathing and not the blood lust, i closed my eyes and instantly felt the veins under my eyes disappear and my fang retract. i reopened my eyes and klaus had a smirk on his face.

i brought my hand up to my mouth and wiped any blood away.

"why did you follow me?" i asked.

"dangerous times love..." he said with an eye roll.

"its not a full moon so i doubt theres anything more dangerous out here than me...other than you!"

klaus put a hand over his heart and made a mocking hurt face."ouch love, that hurt"

i laughed and turned walking towards the falls, i heard klaus following me. i looked behind me and made a face.

"what?" he asked innocently.

"i feel like you are babysitting me klaus." i pouted, knowing he wouldnt leave me alone. i saw an apple tree ahead and jumped up and grabbed an apple before landing swiftly back on my feet.

i brought my shirt up and wiped the apple clean before taking a bite. i heard the water flowing and i followed the sound. i stopped before the edge of the trees seeing a figure on a boulder. i squinted trying to see who it was until i caught the scent and stiffened.

klaus must not have noticed me stop because he walked right into me, causing me to fly into the water.

im starting to think he pushed me. as soon as i resurfaced, i notice that klaus was standing ontop a high branch in a tree smirking down at me with my apple but before i could react human klaus rushed over.

"are you alright?" nik asks.

"im fine, thank you" i sighed crossing my arms trying not to take my frustrations out on the human him. i looked back up to hybrid klaus and he was now sitting watching us on a branch.

human klaus straightened up and smiled crossing his arms too.

"so what brings you to the falls in the middle of the night" he asks while squinting at me as if i was stocking him.

"apparently i thought id come out for a swim" i opened my arms wide over the surface of the water. i dipped back under to fix my hair before resurfacing.

"yup, you look pretty wet from where im standing" nik smirks down at me his eyes wandering to my now wet white tshirt. i look up and see the hybrid clutching his stomach trying not to make a sound from laughing.

i smiled and looked at the human. i splashed him and he straightened.

"you look a little wet now too..." i said in a joking voice. "here help me out" i lifted my hand up to him, and he took it. i yanked him in the water with me causing a large splash. moments later klaus comes back to the surface.

"now you really look wet!" i giggled splashing him again. he rolled his eyes.

"i surrender" he said raiseing his arms up.

"im going to hold you to that later" i said smiling.

" i dont understand" he said and i smiled brighter i turned away from him and looked up at the trees to look dead in klaus' eyes.

"i know" i said calling back pulling myself out the water. i ringed out my shirt. realising it was now see through and you could see my bright red bra through it, even in the dark. i sighed and started ringing out my shorts. i turned back to human klaus who was starring at me. i realised that my attire is all wrong.

and im probably way under dressed for the times. i cleared my throat and put a hand on my hip when he didnt look away. his face instantly reddened, if i were human i would have missed it. he dropped his eyes and looked away from me causing me to smile.

"sweet dreams, _Nik"_ i said sweetly before turning away.

"good night C-Caroline" he said flustered and kept his eyes away. i looked up and nodded to klaus to follow me. i walked through the woods hearing human klaus getting further and further away. i felt a slight gush of wind and looked up while ringing out my hair.

"that was real cute klaus!" i grumbled. "you did that on purpose didnt you"

"i did, and i quite enjoyed it. you know i share his memories, so before you two hit it off just know...that i know." he said with an evil smirk. my eyes widened and i looked at him stopping where i was. "plus the view isnt bad at all" his eyes wandered to my shirt and my eyes followed his.

"you act like you have never seen a woman shirtless" i roll my eyes thinking of the thousand years worth of woman before adding a little lower " or me" i grumbled.

"is that jealousy i hear?" i didnt have to look up to know he was smirking i just kept walking and shook my head.

"absolutely not!" i ran my fingers through my hair trying to get the knots out. i flashed into the hut before klaus could come and pulled out a long red night gown. i yanked off my wet shirt and pulled the gown over before pulling my shorts and under wear off. i put clean underwear on and took my bra off before it would wet my gown. i heard klaus walk in just then and i didnt face him.

i gathered my clothes and walked past him to go back outside and lay my clothes out on a stump to air dry. i walked back in and brushed my hair out and laid back down not even glanceing back at him. i wrapped the covers around me and bonnie and went back to sleep.

i peaked my eyes open to the slight sunlight slipping through. i heard a faint knock and went to open the door. i seen rebekah standing there but not alone human klaus was there also. "good morning" i said before both their eyes widened, i got worried

"whats wrong?" i asked. klaus looked down to his feet and rebekah looked at my gown.

"you are in your night wear" she said disbelieveingly.

"soo?" i shrugged as if it werent a big deal which it isnt."where are my manner please come in. sorry everyone is still asleep. ill wake them." they both walked in and stood there awkwardly. i gestured to the chair and they both sat down.

"klaus" i poked his shoulder but no response.

"klaus wake up" i said loudly, he sat up startled and i smiled "its time to get up." i said cheerily clearly seeing he will be a grump today. i walked over to bonnie and gently woke her. she opened her eyes the first time i called her name.

"bon its time to get up."

"okay i guess" she grumbled and i laughed.

"why arent you and klaus sleeping together?" rebekah bluntly asks and me and klaus froze. i looked at rebekah and then smiled before looking at klaus..

"we had a little spat last night... but im _over _it" i said and klaus started laughing. yup im using his own words against him. me and bonnie got ready in the other room with dresses the klaus had stolen for us.

"ugh klaus stop getting dresses i cant put on alone!" i grumbled nearly falling on my face.

"need some help love?" klaus said and i could hear both bekah and human klaus chuckle.

"uh no..." i said bluntly.

i walked out a few minutes later and klaus laughed at me... i looked down confused.

"what klaus!" i furrowed my brow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"you put this"he got up and walk to me and touched something on my waist" on backwards" he took it off and fixed it. i glared at him all the while. bonnie was sitting at the table eating something.

"we're ready...lets go" i said walking out the door. klaus walked out and handed me and bonnie both a basket and some coins. i looked down confused.

"groceries and other things" he said under his breath and i nodded. we were all outside the hut now and klaus looked up at me evily. i raised an eyebrow as he stocked closer to me. i was instantly frozen.

"what are you doing klaus" i said in a discret whisper looking at him warily.

"now what will the villagers think if i didnt kiss my _wife _good bye" he said in the same tone. i gulped down and shook my head. he put his arm on my waist and brought me closer.

"that you love your _wife_ so much you arent making her go through such torture" i said. i couldnt do anything. he was right there were villiager watching, rebekah and human klaus was watching.

"i know of plenty ways that are pleasurably torturous, sweet heart" he said lowly as he leaned in and kissed me but i turned my head and smirked so he kissed the corner of my mouth and most of my cheek.

"hmp" i said releasing him from my body and stood next to bonnie. bonnie looked at me with a smile and i semi glared at her."this is going to be a long two months" i whispered to her.

human klaus walked over to hybrid klaus and they walked away and we followed rebekah.

"so you and klaus dont look all that cozy" rebekah stated. i looked up under my lashes to try to read her expression. i sighed. she knows when i am lying anyways.

"can i trust you?" i ask.

"absolutly" she stated as if i was about to offend her trustworthy skills.

"me and klaus arent really married. he just likes telling people that, and its better to just humor him...believe me. he can be such an ass, but we're friends." i said while glancing at bonnie.

"oh. okay so hes single?" she said with a wicked smile creeping back on her lips.

"um no hes gay" i said with a smile.

we got to the market. which was just a place outside with what looked like wooden lemonade stands. they had vendors with foods, clothing, animal skins, candles, etc. there were a few guys there and lots of woman walking about.

bonnie went to the food and i went to the animal skins. i got some to use as blankets and walked over to bonnie after getting a few candles to help her with more groceries. i stood next to bonnie looking down at some green beans in a basket.

"we should make a garden." i looked at bonnie who shrugged. looking up i could see some of the men approaching us. i cleared my throat and bonnie looked up.

"hello mi'ladies" one man said chuckling with a slight bow looking over his shoulder to his lackies.

me and bonnie looked at each other and did an awkward curtsie at the same time, neither saying a word.

another man walked up to bonnie, useing his hand and swept her hair behind her shoulder. i could see her stiffen but before i could react to even compel them to just leave someone was behind me grabbing my waist. i started to struggle but then realized the grip was one i'd never escape. i looked up and seen klaus holding me glareing at the men.

i glanced at bonnie who has kol now beside her, also glaring at the men, and was now holding her hand. the other had a sword, i gave a small smile to bonnie when she glanced my way. kol started speaking to the men.

" sorry but these are our woman" he said cheekily while placeing a kiss on bonnie lips before looking at the was completely surprised and i saw her cheeks start to redden at that. well this is going to be fun. that was untill the men looked at me and klaus as if they needed proof.

"we need to kiss caroline" klaus said in my ear so low nobody could hear but me. i looked at the guys infront of me who raised an eyebrow."a real one"

i took a deep breath before turning slightly so i wasnt completely facing klaus. i reached up and grabbed his face while his arms still were around my waist and i inched closer to his lips. i looked him in the eyes and saw him smirk. i rolled my eyes before closing them.

as soon as our lips locked i forgot that it was for show, i turned completly to face him while his arms were still around me. i felt klaus lick my bottom lip and i had to repress a moan. i gently pulled away and opened my eyes to see klaus with a wolfish grin on his face.

i rolled my eyes again and looked back at the men who were now grumbling.

"come on ladies lets walk you home" kol said still with bonnies hand. they started walking infront of us and she glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow over to me with a slight smile.

"what about rebekah?" i asked stopping in my tracks to look around for her.

"shes already back at her hut" klaus said and i nod.

i was paying attention to bonnie and kols conversation now.

"sorry for the stolen kiss bonnie" kol said looking down at his feet while they were walking." but i noticed them guys while we were walking through and they dont have a good reputation among the people..."

"kol mikaelson apologises for a stolen kiss, thats a first" bonnie nudges him and they both smile "but seriously you dont have to say sorry about kissing me... you saw i needed some help and you helped. to bad i didnt get to use my awesome skills and fight them off myself" bonnie says sarcastically.

"please tell me youre joking?" kol asks wide eyed in disbelief.

"i wouldnt underestimate her kol" i said butting in the conversation sucessfully distracting kol long enough for bonnie to sweep his legs out from under him and land ontop of him to save his head from hitting the ground

"whoa" kol says a little winded as bonnie smirks and stands up reaching her hand out for kol to grab. "now thats a woman"

bonnie laughs at his expression and they continue walking. we made it to the hut. i left the group in the front and walked around the back of the hut looking around. i set the basket down on a stump. and went to the one with my clothes from the previous night. i started to fold my clothes before looking around at the landscape of the 'backyard' i picked out where i wanted the garden. i walked around grabbig a few sticks and set them down behind the hut.

i grabbed a bigger branch with a sharper edge and started raking the dirt up and digging with it were i want the garden to be. by the time i was done there was a large square of loose dirt ready to be used. i walked to the basket grabbing a few of the seeds i got and walked to the garden i made lines to follow and planted some green beans, tomatoes, potatoes, carrots,corn.

i smiled to myself hoping this will work. ill get bonnie to make it grow faster so she can the food. i stood up and tried to wipe most of the dirt off my dress and walked to the front of the hut where there was a pot i lifted it and started walking toward the falls. i filled it up and started walking back.

i was half way there when i seen human klaus walking through the woods.

i smiled at him but started to keep walking. he raised an eyebrow at me and walked forward."may i ask what you are doing?"

"im getting water for my garden". i look down and realized that it should be too heavy for me to carry alone. i set it down and flexed my arms acting like it was too much.

"would you mind helping me?" i ask with a smile lifting the pot again.

"of course" he said smiling back. and grabbed one side of the pot while we walked back off to the hut. we had to stop a few times so klaus could rest his arms and i acted as though i had to do the same.

we finally made it back and we set the pot down by the garden.

"thank you" i say with a bright smile and hugged him before i caught myself. but before i could pull away he hugged me too. i smiled knowing hybrid klaus would probably never do this. i pulled away and looked down.

i walked and grabbed smaller bowls and dipped them inside the pot. i started watering the garden where i put the seeds. klaus came over and helped me. once we finished i looked at him for a minute debating on inviting him. i looked over and shrugged, its no big deal.

"im going to the falls once i change to meet henrik and rebekah, would you like to join me?"

"what about klaus?" he asks looking around and i noticably roll my eyes.

"what about him?" i question.

"wont he be joining? he is your husband...i should not even be here." he said that last part lowly if i wasnt a vampire i wouldnt have caught it.

"he's not joining, hes more of a nuisence of an arrangment i was unaware of until recently." was all i said and looked away. when i looked back up i seen klaus smiling at me.

"what?" i ask while my hands fly to my hair " is there something in my hair or something?"

"no, its nothing and your hair is perfect" klaus smiles a little wider before looking down at his feet and glancing up slightly at me. gah its such an adorable expression. i couldnt help the laugh that escaped me as i thought of the big bad hybrid ever being adorable.

i start walking in the hut. i grabbed a simple tan dress. i shrugged off the one i had on and put the simple and clean one on. i walked back out to human klaus and we started walking to the falls.

when we got there i saw henrik walking along the line of the falls and rebekah in the grass playing with flower pedals. henrik saw us and immediately ran over to klaus and wrapped him in a hug.

rebekah stood up and ran over to klaus grabbing him in a hug as well. i watched as they stood together talking for a second. they werent paying attention to me and there was nobody else around so i flashed to the small bolder by the big one. i lifted my dress and left my feet to dangle in the water.

i closed my eyes and tried to feel what little bit of warmth i could from the sun.i heard someone approaching and opened my eyes to see henrik walking to me.

"hello handsome" i say with a smile and a wiggle of my brows.

he sits down next to me." im glad you came i was getting bored" henrik said while chuckling a bit. he picked up some stones and threw them into the the water.

"do you know how to make them skip" i ask and he looks at me funny.

"here watch" i grab a stone from him and tossed it in the water. it skipped six times over the surface of the water. i looked at him and he had a look of amazment on his face.

"will you teach me" he asks excitedly.

" just watch me and do what i do." i grabbed another stone it was really flat and i flung it over the water. i watched henrik try and it just sank i smiled and grabbed his hand.

"here, just flick your wrist" i moved his arm and showed him how. i let his arm go so he could do it on his own.

he looked at the stone in his hand and back at the water and flicked it in. that stone skipped across the surface of the water eight times. i looked over at his face before it could finish skipping and he had the biggest grin. i looked up and klaus and rebekah was looking at me. the next thing i know i have a pair of arms hugging me while laughing and yelling 'yes i did it!'

i returned the hug and looked back at henrik. "thanks for showing me that" he stood up and walked over to rebekah. i stood up and walked over a minute later.

"that was amazing caroline, where did you learn how to do that?"rebekah asks.

"my friend Matt taught me when we were younger" i shrugged and sat in the grass next to rebekah. she resumed picking flowers. and i did the same. they were pretty, small, white and yellow flowers. she looks over to my hair and puts some flowers through my braids.

"your hair is so pretty" rebekah said while running her hands through my curls i smiled at her and then looked at klaus.

"well today must really be a good hair day since my hair is perfect and pretty" i gloated "but thank you, and your hair is genuinly amazing" i say with a sweet smile while klaus chuckles.

it started getting darker and i stood up. "i should get back" i bent and hugged rebekah. when i let her go klaus and henrik was both already standing. i turned and hugged henrik, i let him go and looked up at klaus and gave him a friendly hug before walking away.

i heard someone clear their throats. i peaked over my shoulder and saw both henrik and rebakah elbowing klaus for starring at me. i laughed quietly to myself and kept walking. after i was out of eyesight i flashed back to the hut. bonnie was sitting at a table again eating.

"hey bon" i said walking past her squeezing her shoulder.

"hey care, where have you been?" she asks.

"yeah where have you been?" klaus asks walking in from the other side of the curtain with just low pants on...no shirt. i stared at his chest before making my eyes focus on his face i had to really focus on what i was suppose to reply. he had a knowing smirk on his face and i rolled my eyes.

"i was at the falls with the other you, rebekah and henrik...as if you dont know that already though." i slyly replied back before plopping down on the bed.

"what ever do you mean sweet caroline" klaus asks and i rolled my eyes at the new nickname.

"dont call me that, and you said you share memories so dont act like you dont already know." i said and flung my arm over my eyes concentrating. Bonnie may be my best friend but right now im running on a deer from the previous night and all i can really hear is her blood pumping and her heart beating. i composed myself before i sat up and walked to bonnie.

"ill be back in a sec i forgot to grab something" i said and she nodded shoving some bread in her mouth. i walked out and down the village. i seen a man and woman walking along a path holding hands. i flashed to them and looked the girl in her eyes.

"go home and forget you saw me" i said and she left in a trance. the man looked at me with a stunned look on his face. i looked him over and he was attractive. i smiled at the man and locked eyes "follow me" i compelled.

"i will follow you" he said. i smiled again and started walking further in the woods with him following. when we were far enough away i pushed him against the tree.

he had a surprised and amused look on his face and i rolled my eyes. "dont be afraid and be quiet" i said and my face changed. he looked at me with wide eyes but then went back to normal. i tilted his head and moved his hair out the way. i bit into his neck and felt his blood pooling in my mouth.

i was to far gone to even notice his hands wrap around my waist. i heard him moan a little and pulled back. his heart beat slowed so i knew i had to stop anyways. i havent had blood from the vein in awhile and i almost didnt want to stop now.

this entire thing feels wrong, but right but the stefan diet isnt going to work and its not like there is blood bags around here. ill have to deal with my conscience later, right now i need to block my emotions. i removed my teeth from his neck but left my mouth in place so the pool of blood would gradually stop. i removed my mouth and looked down at his arms around my waist.

i grabbed his hands and moved them to his side awkwardly. i looked at his neck wound and flinched a little.

"sorry that looks bad, i dont normally drink from people" i said biting in my wrist, i was about to feed him but then stopped. i cant have him dying with my blood in his system. i dropped my wrist and felt my skin knit back together.

"you will forget you ever saw me. if anyone asks about the bite on your neck just say your lady friend likes to get kinky"

"my lady friend likes to get kinky" he said dazed.

"now go home and forget what really happened tonight" i ended my complusion and he turned and walked away. i stood there not moving trying to turn my guilt off. i heard a sound and turned around and saw klaus standing there with wide eyes...human klaus.

he looked at my face, which was still vamped out and i breathed in deeply still starring at klaus and calmed face going back to normal. his gaze went down to my lips and i wiped the blood off and started to walk near him.

he took a step back. i put my hands up.

"Nik i wont hurt you i promise, just please dont freak out." i said trying to calm him. i took another step closer and he backed up.

"please stop...y-your a monster" he studdered scared. low blow...

"i know" my voice softened while my eyes watered and i looked down trying to calm myself again. but this time from my grief. i looked up and klaus turned to run. i sighed and flashed infront of him. i put my arms on his shoulder and stopped him. he came to a halt eyes wide.

he unexpectedly threw his arms up and knocked my grasp off. momentairly stunned i almost flashed a smile at him but contained myself and pushed him gently to a tree.

"its okay nik" i said blinking away the water in my eyes and he shook his head no.

"you will forget you saw me like this. the last time you saw me was at the falls earlier tonight. go back to your hut and forget everything you saw tonight, just know you need not be afraid of me. i wouldnt hurt you" i looked at his face after i compelled him. it was blank and then as soon as he blinked i flashed away leaving him there alone.

i walked back in our hut grabbing the basket of stuff from the market that i left out side along the way. i set the basket down on the and bonnie were both already asleep so i gratefully changed into sweat pants and a large t-shirt. i grabbed a hairtie and threw my hair up in a high pony tail , still trying to avoid tears. klaus didnt have a blanket so i took the blanket i got earlier and pulled it on him.

i walked over to the candles and set them on the table with a few other things. i walked over to the bed and laid down closing my eyes softly. i put my face in my hands and sighed softly rubbing my temples before evening out my breathing. i closed my eyes and tried to clear my head and push all thoughts away before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed that, leave me a review. sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

i was the first to wakeup sun wasnt even out yet. i pulled on a pale pink simple dress on and braided my hair down to one side. i brushed my teeth and such stuff. bonnie and klaus were still asleep so i decided to quietly slip out. i went to the falls and nobody was there. i slipt my dress off and used my shampoo and conditioner. i quickly washed and got out.

it was still dark out and i could see the stars. i sat on a wooden bench outside the hut that wasnt there earlier. i pulled the sleeves up on my dress and took off my daylight ring. i sat it on the bench beside me.

the second it came off i felt the tingling and electric feeling of the moon and stars on my skin, making me feel more alive than i ever have. even as a human. i felt the slight heat of the moonlight on my skin and i touched the bench.

anything i touched was heightened. i ran my hand over the wood of the bench and it felt like it had a life of its own. a shocking feeling shot up through my fingers and palm as i dragged it across the wood again.

"mhmh" i heard someone clear their throat behind me.

i jumped up and turned around."seriously!" i rolled my eyes and glared at him. "would it kill you to make more noise."

"i made noise you were just so absorbed" he said and his eyes glanced down at the bench where my ring was still sitting.

klaus flashed in front of me so fast that even my vampire eyes didnt see him coming. i blinked a few times and looked up at his face that was suddenly close. he ran his finger cross my cheek bone.

i still havent put my ring on and he left a tingling trail behind. my breath hitched as his fingers went to out line my lips. my mind was so blank i didn even have a thought of pulling away. the only thing my miind focused on was feeling.

klaus backed up then and i felt the shocking that comes after the tingling. he placed my ring back on my finger as the rays of the sun started coming up. as soon as my ring was back on my head cleared and i looked down. trying to contain a blush that was threatening to stain my cheeks a deep red.

i turned away from him, sighed, and looked at the trees with the changing colors of the sky.

"caroline?"

i didnt look behind me, the memories of human klaus still plagueing my mind

"hmm?" i ask and stare at the rising sun.

"youre not a monster" he said gently and i felt my chest tighten with a weird feeling. i scoffed and looked down.

"ok..." was all i said in a hard but controlled voice. i stood up and left before klaus could say anything further. i remembered tonight was the night of the festival that the villiage was having.

i grabbed all the dirty clothes around the hut and walked to a part of the falls that nobody else normally went to and washed all the clothes while everyone else got ready to party.i Caroline forbes actually not in the mood to party. somebody would have to mark this on a calender... what am i thinking bout. calender probably dont even exsist yet. i thought to myself and sighed.

i scrubbed the clothes clean and ringed them out. i put clothes the back in the basket. i walked back to the hut and hung them outside. im glad our hut is away from everyone elses. its not far but its goo enough away to the point where nobody else will be strolling by.

i watered the garden again and then i sat on the stump when i finished. nobody was at the hut or around. i pulled out the phone and hunched over like i was texting under a desk so nobody would see it.

i had a few texts and a missed call.

i opened my contact log and called my moms number

_caroline! _**liz screeched through the phone.**

_yea mom, its me..._

_where are you? _**liz asks.**

_im fine me and bonnie went out of town. we just needed a break. we'll be back soon, i promise._** i say cooly.**

_are you okay?_

_yes, why whats wrong? are you okay._** i ask worriedly.**

_nothings wrong care, i just got home and you werent here or answering calls or texts. some of your stuff s gone, bonnies gone too and klaus is not arround also he came to town and visited me but now hes just gone._

_yeah we just went out of town, we will be gone for like 2 weeks i thought left a note. we're doing shopping and girl stuff. as for klaus...i dont know. he probably went to go blow down some piggys straw house..._**at that i laughed at my joke. i heard liz sigh over the lne. i could practcally see her shaking her head.**

_okay well i have to get back to work._

_okay bye_** i said and hung up.**

"he probably went to go blow down some piggys straw house, huh?" klaus came up besde me smirking.

"hey,i thought it was funny." i shrugged and laughed again shaking my head with a small smile.

"yeah it was HILARIOUS" klaus says with an eyeroll. i still havent made eye contact with him. i looked back down at my screen and seen a text from matt and damon.

_wanna shoot some pool later?-MattD_

i quickly typed back to avoid klaus.

_sorry matty, me and Bonnie are out of town for a couple time. reincheck? -Carebear._

_sure, have fun. tell bonnie i said hey.-MattD_

_Okay :) -Carebear._

i went to the other message. it was Damon. i sighed and rolled my eyes.

_now vampire barbie dont you know you arent supose to run off with hybrid ken? ;) -Damon._

"Asshole" i grumbled under my breath.

_im with bonnie...on vaca... so dont text me because i wont answer after this. tell steffy i said hey...bye damon.-_-. -Carebear._

_whats got you in a mood?-damon._

_you-carebear_

_fine, ill talk to you later grouch...-damon_

i snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my bra. i rested my head down on my hands temporaily forgetting klaus is still was until i felt his hand on my back. i stiffened and sat up straight,remembering his presence.

i stood up and gave him a small smile before heading into the hut, bonnie was inside doing her hair.

"can i borrow your lip gloss?" bonnie asks.

"you know where its at" i smiled at her and layed down on the bed pulling my cover over my head.

"are you okay care?"

"yeah im fine. just vampire emotions, ill be fine."

i pulled the blanket from over my head and smiled brightly at bonnie just as klaus walks inside. i pulled the blanket back over my head and closed my eyes. i heard klaus and bonnie talking but i zoned them out. i stood up and put my sweats back on with my 'the fray' t-shirt i got from a concert a few years back.

i lifted the curtain and walked back to the bed grabbing a book from my duffle bag. ignoring the looks klaus and bonnie gave me.

"oh bon, Matt said hey and to have fun" i said and then went back to my book. i was studying italian. i already learned the basic to french and spanish due to school, so now im learning the basic to italian.

thats another vampire perk. i can learn super fast. and with me being brought up to always try my best at EVERYTHING. it makes learning easier.

"ill call him later" bonnie said while doing something with her hair. klaus was sitting on the cot next to me glancing at me now and again. i wish i could talk to stefan. he truly is my best friend. i sighed as i heard a knock at the door. i closed my book and turned over in the cot facing the curtan instead of the door.

bonnie answered the door with a smile. kol, henrik and klaus stood there and bonnie invited them n. i held my breath but didnt move from my position.

"hey mikaelson" bonnie said evenly to kol. i heard hybrid klaus greeting them as well.

"hey bennett" kol replied back just as evenly. i closed my eyes trying to block them out.

i heard footsteps getting closer and henrik sit beside me on the cot. "are you feeling ill, caroline?" henrik asked. i smiled at him and he grabbed my hand.

"no henrik i am just very tired, but thank you for the concern" i leaned over and kissed his forehead and gave him a smile.

"so youre not attending the festival?" henrik asked disappointedly. i heard everyone stopped talking and was listening to our conversation.

"i might later but probably not, but you should go, have fun, make sure no guys get near rebekah. flirt with some girls and show them the mikaelson charm you've shown me" i nudged his shoulder. henrik laughed in response and squeezed my hand before getting up.i heard everyone start talking again but blocked them out.

hybrid klaus walks over to me and moves some of my hair from my face. i still dont look at him.

"Caroline?" klaus asks softly.

"hmh?" i ask still starring at the curtain ntently. my other hand strokng the book under the blanket.

"please come to the festival with us." his tone made me look at him.

"im tired klaus" i rolled my eyes trying to push the sad puppy dog face image away from my mind unsucessfully.

"please, love"

klaus leaned in to my whisper in my ear when i didnt respond "how many times are you going to make the big bad wolf beg?" i giggled and he pulled back with a smirk. clearly i started some game with the red riding hood references. next thing i new klaus was lifting me up and i was on my feet so close to his body.

i felt my shirt lift up slightly on my hips. i pulled it down.

i stepped back and grumbled slightly klaus just raised an eyebrow before turning to the guests standing there in the 'dining room'area.

"shes coming" he announced as if they didnt just hear the entire conversation. i sighed and walked behind the curtain.

"klaus i need a dress." i said after i took my shirt off and noticed there wasnt one n here already like usual.

klaus strides in and hands me the dress. i stood there clad with just my black bra on.

"we've got to stop meeting like this, sweet heart" klaus smirked but didnt actually look god he has some decency...

"klaus just...get out." i shouted a tad to loud and pushed the curtain open revealing us both and shoved him out. was grumbling incoherent profanitys while klaus chuckled on the other side of the curtain.

i vamp sped and put my dress on...correctly this time.i let my hair down and and styled it. bonnie thankfully left my makeup bag n here so i did my make up and walked out ready. my dress was gold with white trim. it looked so elegant and i made a braid into a crown at the top of my head and a few loose braids.

the room was quiet and i realised i probably did all that extremely fast. oops, oh well. bonnie smiled and i smiled back hooking my arm wth hers and walking out the hut with all the men still standing there in the hut. i made sure to not make any eye contact with both klaus'. im still to ashamedof myself to even want carry on a casual conversation even if klaus doesnt remember.

he still saw my monster that i keep hidden and clearly for good reason and what do i do just compel him... just like damon did me. granted i didnt do anything to klaus like damon did to me but still...

kol caught up and grabbed bonnies hand and i let bonnie and kol walk ahead of me. i smiled watching them. bonnie actually seems like shes having a good time with kol. original drama aside. i glanced behind me to the three men walking behind me, and looked forward again.

we reached where the festival was and i was was benches all over the place and the largest table along the edge of where a dancefloor looked to be. candles were all over the place. people with hand made instruments.

rebekah spotted me and ran over embracing me in a tight hug. she tugged my arm and dragged me to the dance floor with her. i stood there awkwardly. i didnt know how to to the dance everyone was doing. rebekah grabbed my hands noticing my discomfort and started leading and i followed her suite.

everyone started watching as we started dancing better than everyone else. our giggles were loud now and we started to get sloppy. i felt a hand on my shoulder and seen a man asking to cut in i looked at rebekah who nodded. i started dancing with the man and kept a far distance away between us. hybrid klaus cut in at the begenning of a new song.

he bowed at me and i curtsied still not looking him in the eye. he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together, there was way to many people around to object. but that also ment that there was plenty of places i could look instead of at klaus.

he placed his other hand at the low of my back, bringing me in closer to his body for the song. i looked over at the other people dancing the same way around us...minus the interlocked fingers.

he started moving and i followed his movments he leaned over even closer to whisper n my ear.

"you look stunning, love" i took a deep breath and studied the crowd around us before politely replying

"thank you klaus..." sighed. my eyes lock with human klaus standing there with a smile on his face while he talks with elijah. i look at hybrid klaus face and then look down locking my eyes on my hand on his chest above his heart.

"caroline..."

"just dont say anything klaus, just enjoy tonight. "

klaus spins us without saying anything, but the silence only last a second.

"you know, you shouldnt take what i said to heart, love" klaus says softly. i lean my head on his shoulder for the briefest moment and shook my head.

"klaus,why wont you leave this alone?"

"because i obviously hurt you."

"you said nothing but the truth klaus" i pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes. "i know what i am, and i have a reason behind everything i do. i just made a mistake last night. i didnt pay enough attention to my surroundings. i didnt realize your human self was near me let alone would follow me." i took a deep breath still rambling " im sorry for compelling you, and it took me even more by surprise because i havent fed from a human in a long time. i wasnt thinking and i was thinking too much. that doesnt even make since. just nevermnd... im fine klaus seriously just drop ?"

he took in a deep breath to reply buti pulled out of his arms.

"thank you for the dance" i attempted a smile before walking away i leaned against a tree oppisite from where all the people were and starred at the woods.i took a deep breath and closed my eyes clearing my head and trying to find my happy place. i heard footsteps and knew right away it was klaus. i grumbled but didnt open my eyes.

"just drop it klaus and leave me alone" i say with a scoff.

"its Nik actually"

i stiffened instantly and opened my eyes to see him leaning across the tree opposite of me starring at me. i took a deep breath and smiled.

"having a good time?" i asked politely with a small smile.

"sure" he smiled back "are you okay"

"im fine,thank you." on the inside i was rolling my eyes and cursing the gods who made klaus jump the spell.

"you know klaus told me you two werent really married" klaus says bluntly. i was surprised at first.

"did he now?" i ask suspciously and he nodded." dont lie to me..." i knew klaus would never say such things.

i gave him a knowing look and crossed my arms when he sighed "fine rebekah told me"

"okay so?"

"so why are you both lying to the village about being married?" he asks.

i thought for a minute. " well klaus is a... friend, overprotective i guess you could say. knda like what you are wth rebekah. do you want guys fawnng all over her, hes just looking out for me i guess" i gave him a knowing look. i can only imagne the protectiveness of the mikaelsons over rebekah as humans. considerng that even as a vampire they try to keep the men away and shes far from being a virgin."but id appreciate it if you didnt tell anyone about it not being real. having to deal with klaus is enough let alone other people"

"oh" klaus says and looks me over then smiles.

i had a gut feeling rebekahs wicked smrk was up to something... im going to kill her.

"im never telling your sister a thng ever again" i said bluntly.

"by all means" klaus shruggs with a smirk. "so why are you upset with klaus?"

"im not upset with him, im upset at myself. ill get over it" i smiled faintly.

"why would you be upset with yourself"

"inside struggles i guess you could say. i like to keep somethings only to myself. i let something...slipt past control last night and it brought up bad memories and..." i shook my head and got off of leaning on the tree.

"its a festival, dance with me?" i asked with a smile "oh fair warning. i dont really know these dances so if i step on your foot im so sorry" i grabbed his hand and walked ahead of him dragging him along with me.

we got to the dance floor and i looked around at the people and how they were dancing klaus stepped infront of me and started dancing. i followed his motions but kept a distance between us. we danced in silence for a moment and i caught sight of a girl with elijah.

she had long dark brown hair and brown doe eyes.

"elena?" i said outloud. klaus sees where i was looking and shook his head.

"i dont know who elena is but the woman you are starring at is the lovily Tatia"

"right of course" i furrowed my brows and looked away from her. i wish i had paid more attention to elena when she explained everything.

"your dancings not that bad" klaus says sweetly. i giggled for a second then looked at him. "i guess you could say im a quick learn" i wiggled my eyebrows. klaus laughed and i saw a 'look' pass on his face. i followed his eyelne straight to Tatia who was glaring at me. i smiled sweetly and turned back at klaus with my eyebrow quirked. he still didnt notice me so smiled and seen henrik comng over.

i winked at henrik and moved out of klaus' arms to henrik.

klaus was stunned for a second but then nodded at henrik and left the dance floor. henrik started dancing and i followed him with a genuine smile.

"okay so you catch any girls eyes yet?"

"a few, they got their eyes on us right now too. since i am dancing with the most lovliest lady here id say my plan will be working pretty soon"

"dear god you sounded just like Kol" i laughed and shook my head at him "point some out to me" i asked.

henrik spun us . "okay there one girl at the edge of the dance floor talking to a friend shes got the black hair and blue eyes, do you see her?" i look to the edge and spot her. shes very pretty. i nod yes. and he spins us again.

"then theres the girl standing behind klaus shes got a mug in her hand do you see her?" i see klaus and smile he nods and smiles back and then i look behind him to the girl with red hair and green eyes. i nod again. henrik spins us again.

"geez kid how many ladies do you have your eyes on?" i ask as he was about to point out a stopped brefy and smrked at me with a raised eye brow.

"i have eyes for all the ladies" he winked and i threw my head back laughing.

"oh spoken like a true mikaelson" i shook my head still laughing lightly.

"okay anyways back on track and the girl with the golden hair and and blue-green eyes by the table alone" i glanced at her. all of the girls he pcked out were pretty.

"so which one do you like the best?" i ask.

"theyre all beatiful"

"that they are"

"i want them all" he replied with a smirk and i rolled my eyes.

"slow down there tigar. how about sticking to one? which one of the girls do you like being around?"

"what do you mean?"

"um.. okay have you talked to anyof them?"

"yeah"

"okay which one kept you on your toes. which one made you want to listen and know what she had to say?" i asked and studied his face while he contemplated.

" i like Annette" he said with a small smile.

"perfect, now which one is ?" i asked looking between the girls he ponted out.

"the girl with the golden hair and blue eyes."

"well she looks like a great choice henrik, why dont you go ask her to dance?"

"yeah right, like she would want to dance with me?" henrik says and looks away.

"henrik, anygirl here is lucky to dance with you. if im being honest, which i always try to be... you are the only person here that ive actually completely enjoyed dancing with. and your face is too cute" i smile and pinch his cheek.

"yeah, yeah" he grumbles and pushes my hand away and i laugh but go serious again.

"im serious, you can have any girl here. just be confident, but dont be too cocky. you know what i lied, be yourself. you have the best parts of all your siblings. and youre kind. you get yourself togther kid and do it... you had no problem telling me you liked me when we first met so pull out that henrik and march over to Annette and get her" smiled and pushed him towards her. he stopped and turned toward me.

he reached in his pocket and pulled out a beaded necklace. the beads were black and there a stormy blue stone at the bottom and a black peice of leather through the beads.

"i made this for you Miss. Caroline. also thank you for the dance" he hands me the necklace and i smiled.

"its beautiful,thank you henrik... but i thought we were going to make them together?"

"we will, i promise. but i made that for you so please accept it."

i smiled at him."okay. thanks. oh if klaus or bonnie asks you where i am will you just tell them i went back to the hut to rest?"

"of course caroline" he bowed and curtsied to him. and he took a deep breath before walking off to Annette i saw him talk to the girl and ask her to dance. she glanced at me and i smiled at her. she smiled at henrik and danced with him. i sighed and left for the hut.

i grabbed the now dry clothes and dropped them on the cot. i pulled my duffle from under the cot and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a tank top. i slipt the dress off and draped it over the back of a chair in the 'dining room'. i pulled the shorts on and grabbed the tank top pulling it over. i pulled my hair up in a pony tail.

i pushed my duffle back under the cot and folded the clothes i washed.i put the pile of klaus' now folded clothes on the table.

i grabbed some of the dresses of mine and bonnies and hung them up in the room where we change. i grabbed my clothes that brought with me folded and put them in my bag. i grabbed my makeup case and brush and stuffed it all back in my bag. i was zipping the bag when klaus walked in.

i looked over my shoulder and gave him a small smile and looked back to my bag.

"wheres bonnie?" iask.

"kols going to walk her here later."

"oh okay." i say and bend down and shove the bag under the cot. i heard a breath get caught suddently and i straightened up vamp face on full display turned at vampire speed. i looked around and it was just klaus here. my face went back to normal when i noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

i looked at klaus with my eyebrows raised. next thing i know klaus is pinning me to a wall of the hut except the front of my body was toward the wall instead of my back.

"seriously?! klaus what the hell is the matter with you?" i ask. i felt him move my hair to the side. i fliped around and pinned klaus to the wall much to his surprise.

"well?" i ask the veins under my eyes showing "if you havent noticed i dont like being man handled so whats your problem. i havent done anything that rashionalizes you pining me to a wall" i ramble on. wth my hands on his shoulder.

klaus flips me to the ground, front toward the floor again. and he's sitting on top of me.

"seriously klaus! im getting pretty pissed" i rolled my eyes. i felt his one hand pull my tank top and bra down my back and i instantly remember my scars he must have spotted. i swallowed hard and tried to flip us but he kept us in place.

"who did this Caroline" his voice sounded angry.

"nobody okay?get off me." i flipped so now i wasnt so uncomfortable and my back was now facing the floor.

"Caroline" he glared.

"a vampire okay. it was obviously a long time ago. so please get off me"

"how did you become a vampire, love?" he asked in a controlled voice.

" i died..it doesnt matter klaus" he gave me a look.

"it does matter because those bites are nowhere near any major veins... so either you were fighting off a vampire or..."

"klaus i said get off me" i squirmed under him my dead heart beating a little faster than it normally would at its slow pace. "what happened to me is my own business wheither i was fighting one off or... whatever. you werent the only big bad to arrive in mystic falls. things happened way before you even got there" i heard kol and bonnie walking closer to the hut. i look toward the door and back "please klaus let this go and get off me before bonnie" i paused and threw on the next name to make it less suspicious at the last second " and kol get here." thats all i need is for bonnie to find out. she'll know exactly who did this. and ive kept it away from her so long.

elena and stefan doesnt even know everything. i stopped struggling and relaxed my muscles giving up.

"you know love, i could just compel you"

"you could try... but it wont work. i drink vervain and for this reason exactly." kol and bonnie were closer and almost to the door and i started to freak out. Bonnie cant cant know. i repeated to my self i looked at the door and then at klaus. he suddenly shifted off me and i flashed to my bag and grabbed a shirt pulling it over my head.

i flashed on the bed and laid down covering up. the next second later klaus was laying besde me.

"what are you doing now?" i ask annoyed trying to not tear up.

"we are married love. people need to see us sleeping together instead of different cots. it will look suspicious other wise especially if kol stays longer" he said and got under the blanket.

i rolled my eyes and hoped that bonnie doesnt keep him around long. but to my chagrin they sat at the table and talked for a while. i moved my book and quietly set it by my bag so neither human heard me.

i closed my eyes and ignored klaus' presence beside me and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you all enjoyed this, ive reread what i have on this story so many times i have the first few ch practically memorized. leave me a review ;P **

**PS: i really dont have a problem with Damon, he was actually my favorite character all the way up till klaus. so i dont hate him, just so thats clear. Caroline mentions how she hates him so i just put two and two together, but her hate is totally justifiable.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy Reading! :)**_

* * *

i didnt have one single dream last night and i woke up as the suns rays were just entering through the huts window. i looked down when i felt something harder and a bit warmer than a pillow under my head.

it was klaus. my head was on klaus' chest. someone stake me now. dear lord and his arm is on my lower back. i carefully and slowly moved his hand off me and lifted my head off his chest. i flashed off the cot so not to wake him but when i was standing i looked at him and he was starring at me with a smirk. i rolled my eyes and groaned.

of course he was awake. i turned away from him and walked outside. i pulled my hair out of the pony tail and stretched. my hand went to the bottom of my hip bone and traced along the outline of fangmarks. i pulled my shorts up some and my shirt down making sure everything was covered. theres no way in hell im letting something slip again. especially to klaus.

i looked behind me and moved my hand away from my other scar and walked back inside glad that nobody has seen the scar on my stomach either. i changed into my dress and put henriks necklace on that he made me. i laid back down next to klaus and picked my italian book up and started reading it, completely ignorning the hybrids stares.

finally his stares were getting to me. i sighed and looked at him.

"good morning klaus"

"good morning, love" he replied instantly still starring.

i let out a deep breath "yes klaus?"

he pursed his lips and then smiled a dimply smile. i had to remember to remain calm...we're just friends care.

"so last night human me asked you if you were married and you caught me in a lie" he said still smirking.

"i did. and this whole sharing memories thing is getting annoying if i have to have the same talk twice." i said curtly.

"how did you know i was lying?"

"because i know you wouldnt risk it neither would bonnie which would only lead to your sister. and your heart"

"how did she find out?"

"you said her instincts were borderline supernatural. she knew we were lying about being married. so i told her the truth that we werent. and apparently she cant keep anything from human you because clearly he found out. which might i add im being so serious ill never tell that girl a thing EVER again" i let out a long breath and shook my head.

"you do realise that now human me knows you are availible will only make me want you more and now bekah will be pestering me to court you to be married right encouraging my human self on"

"stake me now klaus, just get it over with" i said with the straightest face and then laughed and shook my head.

"i knew rebekah had some evil plan going on when she smiled that wickedly evil smile at me. she might be human but she is just as diabolical." i shook my head again and then looked at him who was still smiling at me "oh my god please tell me she cant like hex me to I dont know fall in love with you or something crazy. she wouldnt do that would she. who am i kidding its rebekah." i rambled on and shoved a pillow over my face continueing.

"i swear i will not drink a thing she gives me." i was thinking aloud now.

"Caroline like ive said before youre beautiful, but if you dont stop talking i will kill you"

i took a deep breath and moved the pillow back under my head and then turned to face klaus so i was laying on my side.

"she wont hex you caroline or put a spell on you" klaus say rolling his eyes "but i was completely serious when i said my human self was coming after you." he winked.

"great how do i capture the attentions of human and hybrid klaus" i try and keep my breathing under control.

"because youre Caroline Forbes" he said smiling and i rolled my eyes. this vacation was suppose to be a mystic falls life free getaway. i was supose to have fun meet alot of different guys, party, learn, notice differences throughout time not fall in love with klaus. wait i did not just think that. i do not love klaus. hes just a friend. and then the echos of graduation night hit not with tyler anymore. 'he's your first love, i intend to be your last...however long it takes'

i pull the pillow over my head again."well it looks like ill be staying inside for the duration of time left until we can leave"

"and why is that"

"because youre supose to be in love with 'Tatia'. and no future changing. so ill just avoid everyone but you and bonnie"

"as if that will keep me away. you know i know my thoughts too. im quite persistant plus i could use the distraction."

"i dont feel like playing little blonde distraction klaus" i grumbled and turned away from him onto my other side."it was bad enough when damon made me" i said quietly.

"well lets just put it this way i know my memories and i know you wont be sacrificed in tatias place. this feels like a cycle so im quite confident you wont be changing history."

"we're friends klaus, but if you dont stop talking...ill kill you" i retorted and closed my eyes hearing him laugh beside me.i glanced at bonnie who was still sound asleep and closed my eyes again. i felt klaus' hand on my hip and i instantly paniced. he pulled me closer into his side.

he pulled some stray curls out of my face and i looked at him. his hand roamed over my necklace and i had to control my breathing.

"where did you get that caroline?" i followed his eyes and starred down.

"henrik made it for me, why?"

"because henriks been holding onto that stone for a very long time, along with a few others. its one of his favorites and i remember him not using it, its the only one he didnt use. its in one of my safes in russia. well it was, now its around your neck. that means he really likes you caroline because adventually he uses the other stones to make me" he pulls out a necklace from under his shirt" kol,elijah,and rebekah to the family"

"please dont start that again" i groaned.

"im being serious right now,love. i should also tell you that he's a warlock. he probably 'knows' you'll be apart of the family someday and this is his way of approving" klaus smirked and i clenched my fists together.

"let me guess your also pushing me toward your human self too, next thing i know bonnie and kol will be also."

"hey im helping myself out, i was drawn to you after all. plus i think kol and bonnie are going to get together"

"fancy a wager mr. mikaelson?" i smiled."she hates vampires, it took her a while to get used to me. shes just hanging out with human kol"

"what are the terms ?"

"well i bet she wont end up with him, and if i live long enough and accumilate a million dollars, its yours"

"she will end up with kol, and you most definately will live long enough to acumilate trillions and beyond of dollars so deal" he smirked and stuck out his hand for me to shake. i shook his hand with a smile but he didnt let my hand go after we shook. our hands fell to the matress still together.

A whole week flew by with me avoiding the entire mikaelson clan except henrik. (occasionally i would bump into a mikaelson but i tried to avoid it).we'd meet up at the falls everyday and hang out. we sat there for a while looking at the falls. hybrid klaus was with us along with bonnie.

"can you swim henrik?" i ask suddenly.

"not well but yes" he admits.

"come on then" i stand up and start untieing my dress, bonnie beside me doing the same thing. i look over at klaus and he was taking his shirt off. henrik was still on the ground i put my hand out for him to take "come on, it will be fun." i dropped my dress so it was just my bra and panties, my hair covered my scars on the front of my body so nobody could see them. bonnie the same except, I reached down and scooped klaus' shirt up and put it on before anyone had time to see my back.

"do you mind if I wear this?" I asked klaus not really caring if he did mind, as i pulled my hair out from under the shirt

"not at all, sweet heart" klaus eyed me as I glanced down at the ground.

Its not like we felt weird, its the same amount of clothing as a bathing suit and I had klaus' shirt on now so nobody will see my scars… we stood there waiting for henrik. just then human klaus and kol walk into the clearing. not paying any attention. hybrid klaus was already in the water. henrik and bonnie havent noticed the two new people and i tried to hide my smirk since they havent noticed us either.

henrik just threw off his shirt vest thing and was just in his trousers bare chest. i am completely shocked that even henrik had a toned chest, thank god for viking ways and bonnie was looking at the was underwater some where.i notice nik and kol stop suddenly in the corner of my eye and then they walk faster to us. they made it to us and i poke bonnie who gasps at the unexpected guest.

"whats going on?" kol says looking at bonnies lack of dress smirking and then looking at henrik and his smirk turns into a frown. i watched the whole thing trying to contain my laugh i look at nik who was looking down at the ground face red.

"why? are you afraid we're deflowering your kid brother?" bonnie asks smiling at kol. i roll my eyes and jumped in the water. once submerged i looked for klaus.

"hey, im not that much younger than you" i heard henrik say from under the water.

i didnt see klaus. i resurfaced and then someone grabbed me around my waist from behind me. i turned in the water and saw klaus smirking. i smacked his shoulder and pushed him away from me. i look up to the three people still not in with an eye brow raised.

"are you all waiting for a formal invitation? get in!" i demanded as i looked down at klaus' completely soaked and see threw shirt stuck to my body.

bonnie walks in slowly trying not to fall on the slippery rocks until shes further out, kol close behind her.

i walk slowly up to henrik with a sly smile as i pull the shirt away from my body again. he started to back away slowly as i sauntered closer, i grabbed his arm and pulled him in with me. i pulled him in the deeper part with me. klaus was right beside us.

i let him go and he started going under not even before his head was under i grabbed him bringing him up.

"i thought you said you could swim" i asked.

"i might not have been speaking the whole truth" henrik admitted and i shook my head and dragged him closer to where he could stand.

"klaus can teach you" i glance over to klaus who nods and swims toward us. i glance up at nik who was standing there awkwardly. i caught klaus' eye and smiled devilishly at him. he rolled his eyes at me while i got out and snuck up behind nik. nobody noticed i was gone besides klaus who tried to keep henriks attention away from me and glanceing at me.

i tickled the back of niks neck and he turned around fast and i flashed away he turned back toward the water and i poked his side. he turned again but i flashed behind a nearby tree.

he turned back to the water and was rubbing one arm i crept back up behind him and saw klaus smirking in the water right when i was about to poke niks other side he turned abrubtly and caught me.

i laughed hard at being caught while he steeled my arms to my side."well arent you a sneaky one?" he chuckled as i dripped on him.

"what can i say im fast" i smile and push him in the water so quick he didnt even see it coming. he resurfaced and bonnie was laughing knowingly. nik gave me a 'really' look and i smirked down at him and crossed my arm.

"you look a little wet, Nik" i started laughing again and he ran his hand through his hair shaking his head as he stood up, i watched as his shirt stuck to all his muscles. i cleared my head from him i already had hybrid klaus without his shirt on not even five feet away. its weird haveing two klaus' in the same place. im just glad i can notice the differenec between the two.

i jump back in and seen bonnie getting on kols shoulder bonnie giving a look that says please play with me (like im five and alone.) klaus was still bonding with henrik so i looked at nik.

"wanna play?" i ask him and he raised an eyebrow and i pointed to kol and bonnie. nik walked closer he leaned downin the water for me to get on his shoulders.

"just let me know when I get too heavy" I said.

"youre not heavy at all" klaus said and i climbed up, he wrapped his hands on my thighs and i had to focus on bonnie and kol. we ended up knocking kol and bonnie over a few times, before we called it quits. i slid down off niks shoulders and was about to turn and swim away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me under the falls into a cave. i was so surprised i didnt even have time to process.

i looked at the water fall infront of us, the clear blue water and bubbles in the cave the sunlight reflecting on the water and bouncing all over. that was all i got to absorb before i felt niks arms grab my waist and bring my body flush to his. i gasped at the unexpected contact and then his lips were on mine.

it was so soft yet passionate. i was momentarily stunned and then i returned the kiss not thinking of anything else. i could hear niks heart beating faster, i put my hand on his chest above his heart as he deepens the pulls my legs up from under the water and wraps them around his waist as he presses me against the wall of the small cave. i was impressed by the strength he posessed even as a human.

i pulled away a couple minutes later and rest my forehead on his closing my eyes letting him get the oxygen he needs. i felt his chest heaving against me, it was so human and i smiled.

i opened my eyes and his eyes were stormy with lust and desire i shook my head smiling brighter i unhooked myself and sank back under water and swam back out to the rest of the group leaving him in the cave behind the water fall. i wiped my face void of emotions before i resurfaced and swam back to henrik who was now a decent swimmer.

i saw him shiver and i pulled him out with me

"hey what are you doing?im having f-fun!" henrik stutters.

"well call me the fun police then, youll get sick come on." i pulled him out further and shook out his hair.

"what is the fun police?" he asks and i shake my head.

"its nothing. i just like to ruin your fun in order to keep you heathly so put your clothes back on." i demanded with a smile.

"i love it when you tell me what to do mi'lady" henrik winks and i lightly smack his arm laughing. i heard everyone laughing behind us as they were getting out.

"just put your shirt on"

"if nik doesnt marry you, i promise i will"henrik wiggles his eyebrows together and i freeze swallowing hard.

i look at nik who was looking down at his feet with a smile on his face, then at klaus who only winked at me before his eyes caught the bite mark on my back again threw his wet white shirt.

i instantly, not thinkingly, drop my hand to my hip (since his shirt raised up) and grab my dress and run so fast it was almost not human behind the bolder away from everyone.

i looked down and moved my hand away from my hip to see it slightly showing on the bottom part of my underwear, hopefully klaus didnt see that one.

i flashed my dress back on and looked up to see hybrid klaus walk over to me alone. his eyes went from blue to golden as soon as i was back in his sight. he walked really close to me and put his fore head on mine.

he looked me dead straight in the eyes and i returned his stare putting my hand on his still bare chest waiting for him to calm hand reached down and pulled up the skirt of my it up with one hand to right above my belly button.

I freaked out knowing he would see the bite on my hip and on my stomach.

his eyes still locked on mine and his forehead still on mine, he started to pull away but i grabbed his neck and kept him in place. his eyes dancing with fire, i was with tyler so long and he never once noticed my marks even when i was naked. i havent even been with klaus and he seen two on my back already and possibly the one on my hip now.i started to feel my bloodlust and my face changed for the briefest second before i pushed it back.

"klaus dont" i tried to make my voice strong but klaus being klaus didnt listen and broke eye contact and started looking down. i grabbed his hand and let my dress fall, keeping his hand in mine.

"believe me klaus if and when i am ready ill tell you parts of what you want to know. i have my dark secrets and im positive you have yours." his eyes flashed back up to mine still golden"but im telling you this isnt a battle for you, its mine you dont _need_ to know. its not something you need to trouble yourself with" i smiled softly and brought my hands up to his scruff and stroked his cheeks,he closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes.

when he opened his eyes they were back to the stormy blue again and i relaxed a little i kept eye contact and kissed the corner of his mouth softly before pulling away and walking back out to the group who looked at me with raised eyebrows. the entire interaction was only about a minute, they were still putting clothes on.

"i momentarily felt ill and klaus was -"

"i went to check on her" klaus cut me off his previous irritation still clear as he shove on his shirt.

"and you yell at me about staying heathly and there you go..." henrik makes his two fingers look like theyre running. i rolled my eyes and put a hand on my temple.

nik walks up to me "are you alright"

"ill be fine, im just hungry. i have not eatten in a while." i said and turned and walked off to my hut.i heard kol inviting bonnie over for dinner and henrik saying good night. what peaked my interest was klaus and nik talking. they were still far away but coming closer. i was already in the hut waiting for klaus since we've clearly crossed a few lines past friend ship…well human klaus and I did. I thought it over a second and figured it doesn't count, he is human and that's what I was aiming for, regardless if he is an original in the future.

i sat on the cot listening intently. i missed the first part due to them being so far away but i heard klaus agreeing to something when they got closer. i watched them shake hands from the huts window and i seen klaus flash a smirk.

both nik and klaus walked to the hut and came in. i looked at them both curiously as they ignored me. i sighed and walked over to the cot and sat down on the edge trying to ignore them. this is incredibly annoying. it was getting darker out and i stood to walk out side but klaus caught my arm while i was walking toward the door.

i looked down at my arm and then back at him.

"where are you going?" he asks. i take a deep breath and look back at the door.

"im _thirsty_ klaus, thought i would get something to drink."

"just wait a few minutes and ill go with you,love" klaus smoothly replies and i look between both klaus' who were both being evil at the moment i sighed and sat down at the table furtherest away from both of them.

what sucks about this time is that even though we are in the woods we cant really hunt animals because thats what the humans eat, and all the animals are far away thats why the men leave to go hunt so its not like i have anyother choice but to feed from a human. i was lucky to find a deer the first day i was here.

my leg was getting sore its been almost 4 days since i last hunted. it felt like those awful growing pains you get as a child not including the part where you're thirsty and unless you are extremely ocupied all you can think about is the bloodlust. i concentrated on earlier while rubbing pressure on my legs.

it hurts worse behind the knees. i heard my name and my head pops up.

"yes?" i ask. it was nik who started talking but with all the activity from today and the fact i havent fed in four days i couldnt really concentrate on what he was saying now that things calmed down. so i just smiled and agreed to what ever he was asking. i was rubbing my legs harder and my breath was coming a bit faster and then i was focusing on niks heart beat.

"klaus" i whispered and his head snapped to me "if you dont get you to leave i wont reframe from eating you" i said with my head down toward the table since my face changed. i put a hand on my forehead and another gripping my leg so hard i ripped some fabric in my dress.

i heard klaus muttering something and nik tell me to feel better before leaving. i still had my head down counting the steps nik was taking away from the hut. I was still rubbing my legs when i felt a hand on my leg i looked over and seen klaus knealing beside me with his hand rubbing the top of my leg. i calmed my face and stood up.

" i was being serious when i said i was thirsty klaus" i stood waiting while he was still knealing he looked at my dress where my hip bone is and looked up at me under his lashes. i sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him up. i started walking toward the door.

my hands where starting to get the same feeling as my legs and i had to keep from shaking. i saw a squirl jump from a tree by my head. i grabbed it and instantly sank my teeth into it and throwing it to the ground.

i heard someone other than klaus with us and i seen a woman carrying a few skins. i flashed toward her and instantly compelled her. "dont scream and dont be afraid." i sank my teeth in her wrist and greedily drank.

i instantly felt the blood pumping through my veins and my legs and hands felt normal i dropped the woman to the ground hard. she wasnt dead i just pushed her arm to hard causing her to fall over. i sighed and picked her back up to her feet.

"i didnt bite you an animal attacked you" i compelled her to leave. she was the first human since nik caught me. klaus was leaning against a tree watching with his arms crossed over his chest.

he fed earlier before we met henrik. "feel better sweet heart?"

" hardly" i said flatly and walked back to the hut with him following me.i grabbed my duffle and went through a change of clothes grabbing my freshman cheerleading competion shirt and shorts and clean underwear. i walked into the other room and changed puttin my wet clothes from earlier in a pile and pulled my shirt down as far as it would go.

i grabbed both mine and klaus' wet clothes and put them outside.

i went straight to the cot and ploped down,sighing contently. a second later klaus was beside me without a shirt, his necklaces resting on his chest. i was too tired to argue. i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: i know it short sorry, my favorite part is the waterfall scene ;p tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Reading. i own nothing, anything reconizable goes to rightful owners. enjoy!**

* * *

i woke back up in the middle of the night to a sound outside the hut. i looked over and bonnie still wasnt back.

i walked over to peak out the curtain when a voice stopped me.

"i wouldnt do that" klaus spoke i looked back at him questioningly.

"someones out there, and wheres bonnie?"

klaus gave me a suggestive look and i nearly choke...

"oh..this doesnt count! kol isnt a vampire so" i weakly supply. i pull out my phone and walk back over to my bed. i have a message from stefan.

_meet me tonight at the usual?-stefan._

_are you okay?-carebear._

_yeah-stefan_

i sighed something was up with stefan i decided to call him.

_hey care_

hi stef, are you okay? **i ask and check my nails**

_yeah i just wanted to know if you wanted to meet up tonight where we normally meet, and i wanted to know if you talked to elena lately._

im out of town with Bonnie so i cant tonight, we'll be gone about two weeks. As for elena we havent really girl talked for a while. i mean i talked to her recently just nothing to deep. im still upset over Jesse.** i risked a glance up at klaus who had his eyes closed.**

_where did you go? and im so sorry about Jesse, Care._

stefan turn guilt mode off, it wasnt your fault...and we arent really staying in one place.

_it was my fault i attacked _him_ and got him killed'__** stefan said. i got up and walked over to the table putting some space inbetween me and the hybrid.**_

yes you attacked him, but you werent exactly in your right mind. And im the one who saved him. besides elena could have fou-" stefan cut me off.

_how did he die? both times?nobody told me" stefan asks and i sighed._

first time the blonde professer dude killed him and since my blood was in him... he thought he would use him for the next augustine vampire. after jesse escaped, we were at a party and he kissed me, he bit my lip. i thought it was just because he was new and he got overwelmed." i shook my head trying to keep my voice low, even though its pointless.

anyways he rushed off after he realised what he did. when i went to find him i seen him feeding off Damon and Elena stake him before i could stop her. then i yelled at elena about killing him and being with damon. the next day i seen her and i just shoved it aside. that yet again someone else had to die, and it had to be him.i liked him"

_sorry care, i know you dont like Damon and-"_** i stopped stefan from continueing.**

stefan im fine, ill be home before you know it and we can talk more then okay?'

_are you alone?"_

not exactly'** i look back over my shoulder "**good night steffy"

_night care, text me later'_

of course' i laughed and hung up.i put the phone away and walked back over to the bed and laid down

i closed my eyes and tried to go to the hybrid wasnt having that. i peaked one eye open and he was starring at me.

i sighed "yes?"

"you never did mention why you and tyler are no longer together" klaus said causally.

"and you never mentioned why you were back in mystic falls in the first place..." i countered.

i looked up at the ceiling of the hut and tried to block out sounds from outside.

"so Jesse?"

"seriously klaus?"

"what im mearly curious"

"well it hardly matters since he's dead" i snapped.

"how did you meet?" klaus was starring at the ceiling also when i looked over.

"he was handing out flyers. me being me, i was a bitch and blew him off. but i was with tyler so..well class, then again at a party. we had a few study dates. then at the bonfire damon knocked him out. that was when we were dealing with Silas. man i hate that guy" i shivered" i dont know it doesnt matter we just bonded over was my first sire" i shrugged.

"what happened with silas?" klaus nodded to the information taking everything in

"stefan killed him"

"i didnt particuliarly care for the guy either" klaus spoke with indifference.

"yeah he was a creep" i thought of how silas pretended to be klaus and i blushed. klaus looked over at that moment and i looked away.

"what?"

"nothing" i said to fast and he chuckled.

"i take it he got in your head also?" klaus asks still eyeing me. i sighed and looked back up.

"yes"

"who'd he pretend to be?"

it took a minute before i spoke. "you, i guess you can say we had a not so friendly chat which resulted to you staking me in the stomach, i mean i knew it was silas when he staked me since he was looking for bonnie but he looked like you still." i laughed and shook my head.

"when?"

"first time after you left for new orleans. before graduation" shrugging i pulled the blanket further up.

"why didnt you tell me then?"

"it didnt matter " i shrugged

"what did he say to you?"

"nothing but the usual" i deflected "deep dark fears and secrets brought sure you remember your time with silas"i said watching for his reaction. there was a slight opening with in the curtain and i could see the stars outside.

my vampire senses had adjusted so the dark wasnt really dark to me anymore. i studied his face while my finger made circles on my blanket.

"that i do." he said.

i looked around the room and then sighed "so i guess bonnie and kol are getting closer"

"i'd say they are quite close at the moment love" klaus chuckles.

"well dont be gross and listen. talk or sleep." i laughed and pulled out my ipod.

"its not like i can just turn my hearing off Caroline" his eyes were wide. i put a headphone in and turned my music on low enough where i cant hear anything out side but everything inside.

"caroline?" he asks pulling hair out my face i look over at him waiting."do you know what you agreed to earlier?"

"sorry i wasnt paying attention to words i was trying not to kill you." i said with a roll of my eyes

"well sweet heart you agreed to basically date me untill marriage" klaus smirked and my face instantly paled more and my smile fell.

"what!" i yelled and stood out of bed.

"oh calm down we wont be here much longer there will never actually be a wedding. you will just get to go on a few dates is all. he asked me on our way back from the falls and i spoke with mikael a few days ao, hes actually pushing toward it."

"and you couldnt say no?" i demanded.

"well love, why would i deny myself you?" he questioned and i felt my vampire features show before i concentrated on not ripping his head off.

"unbelieveable." i mumbled turning my back to klaus.

"innevitable really, love" he mumbled back and i glared at him over my shoulder before i laid back down.

"you suck!"

"so what happened with you and Tyler?"

"you happened"

"me? " he raised an eyebrow with a slight smirked before i narrowed my eyes at him and he dropped his face of emotions.

"yeah you. he cant be with me because you allowed him to be. he wont love me more than he hates you. so when i seen him packing i told him if he walks out again i was done. that was exactly what happened minus a few words. more or less thats basically what happened"

" i seen him in new orleans. thought he was with you still, i was wondering why he wasnt physically with you."

"hes in new orleans, i thought he was in tennessee?" i crossed my arms in disbelief as i shook my head. man i am gullible.

"yeah he's been out and about on an agenda, ive had him under watch."

"im tired klaus and i dont want to talk about tyler, silas, or jesse anymore. so good night" i turned over on my side and faced away from him.

i closed my eyes only to open them when i felt klaus' hand on my hip over the blanket. i looked at him and shook my head trying to not think of the feelings his hand being there is giving me.

i know why his hand was there for an opposite reason but i dont think hes actually seen it just thinks it. i pulled my hand from under the covers and grabbed his hand that was on my hip.i pulled it up so it was wrapped around my waist instead. i felt him lean his head on mine and i close my eyes and go back to sleep.

as soon as i opened my eyes the sun blinded me. i could see bonnie laying on the cot on her stomach over the blankets. i giggled quietly. i cant believe i heard her and kol last night, if i had a penny for each time something like this has happened... i felt an arm tighten around me.

i look over to klaus who smirked at me and then looked over at bonnie with a smile

"good morning" i leaned up and kissed his cheek. he smiled and kissed my forhead.

"you know kol asked me about two weeks ago to court bonnie and for her hand in marriage, how do you think she will take the marriage part. i dont think shes minding the courting"

"i thought in these times there wasnt suppose to be any physical contact unless youre already married?" i asked.

"yeah well, teenagers and their pesky hormones" klaus moved my hair away from my face.

"im not even going to touch on that" i put my head back on the pillow.

"well speaking of courting, you have a date today with me" klaus says cheekily.

"you have a death wish"

"hey i remember that kiss from yesterday, it was pretty heated."

"i was taken by surprise" i shrugged off.

"but you returned the kiss" he retorted

"im a vampire klaus, call it those pesky teen age hormones if you will. dont read to much into it"

"i could help you out, infact i even remember my human self having a very hot fantasy about you at the falls, before the make out session in the cave." he winked

"nice try, i was at a moment of weakness. they dont happen often so...yea"

"well you have my permission to use me anytime love"

"gah, klaus its not going to happen" i stood up and pulled my shirt down and my shorts up before grabbing a purple dress and going on the other side of the curtain i hear klaus take a breath.

"all in good time, im sure you remember my promise to you from graduation night."

"vivdly" i walk back onto the other side of the curtain and pull out my hair tie leting my hair fall loose. i ran my hand through it shaking it out. "this place is so boring" i say while sitting at a wooden chair.

"well youve been avoiding everyone for the past week."

"and that went well"i said sarcastically and i grabbed the bag of chips and started eating them. klaus was starring at me"want some?"

"no thanks sweet heart"

"okay. it helps with cravings. thats a perk about vampireism, i dont have to worry about weight anymore"

"you never had to worry about that love"

"i was a cheerleader klaus, that kinda was on the to-worry about list. now i dont need to worry about it. i can eat and eat and eat and still be stuck in this frozen body. some days i feel it as a blessing others a curse. i couldnt have died a little older it had to be when i was 17... a pointless filler year" i rambled getting depressed now i shoved another chip in my mouth.

"and its times like these i wish stefan was near by" i closed the chip bag and set it down.

"ah yes stefan, its a shame he fell for the dopplegangers. we were true friends also"

"no you were friends with the ripper stefan, hardly were you in mystic falls the night you jumped the spell klaus?"

"i needed to speak with bonnie to speak with kol. a little birdie told me she can now go between plains and she found a way to get her powers back. i want kol back"

"that kind of power will kill her klaus, we just got her back!" i yelled in a hushed tone looking at where bonnie lays still asleep.

"ah but it wont, her powers are currently being magnified are they not?" he smiled with a knowing look.

"god you are infuriating" i stood and grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and walked out to brush my teeth and wash my hands.

"okay so why did you jump the spell instead of waiting the two weeks for us to get back and why did you bring us this far back?" i asked as i walked back inside where klaus was now putting on one of his shirts and a leather vest to be tied in the back.

"and let you see the world with out me, im quite sure i promised to show you, as for this time period... i have some unfinished business i need to take care of, bonnie will help with it when time comes".

"what kind of unfinished business could you possible have?"

"how about we make a deal i tell you what i need from this time you tell me what you need from 2011, it seems we both have unfinished business in our human lives" his eyes study me. i furrow my brows and look down.

"its personal, i think ill pass" i say simply.

"well mines personal as well, ill tell you if you tell me" he tried barganing again as if we are children on a playground. i looked over to where bonnie is at and listened to her heart beat and even breathing.

i look back at klaus debating."well mines silly so its not even a big deal,its not worth being spoken about. im just taking something away from myself before its stolen and i cant get it back, then when the times right i plan on giving it back to myself" i said.

"how cryptic, sweet caroline. you know you could just ask me to get back what was stolen from you or you can tell me what it was and ill buy you a new one,my big bad hybrid status helps when it comes to things"

"its not something you could get or give me." i whispered looking out the window. i cleared my throat and looked at klaus and smiled. "your turn"

"well i have no need for riddles so ill just say it. im saving henrik"

"yeah you lost me"

"henrik gets killed this upcoming full moon, which triggers us adventually being turned. only thing im changing is when that full moon comes ill have bonnie put a spell on henrik. ill feed him tatias blood and ill turn him myself with bonnies help. when esther is chanting the spell ill have bonnie tap the energy and have it flow to henrik as well and when it comes time for the rest of my family to believe he is dead and we're turned also, after they burry him ill take him with us as we time travel. he will feed and become an original. ill teach him what he needs to know through out our travels and when we return to our time, ill go to new orleans with henrik and reunite my _growing_ family." he was catious when he spoke around the growing family.

i was taken completely by surprise. my hand moved up to my necklace and i swallowed "henrik dies" i said softly my eyes already watering." thats why i was surprised when we met"

"yes" he sighed and walked over to me and wrapping me in a hug " but im saving him this time, caroline"

"wont this change everything. you just said he was the reason you all were turned. if you guys dont turn then we will all die for real"

"no i thought it out carefully he will look battered and the same as he originally died only he wont be dead. i just need to give him an amulet. and everything will fall in its original pattern once esthers doing the spell to kill us bonnie will let the magic flow through henrik. ill have to feed him some of tatias blood sometime that day and compel him to forget so the magic he wont go through time like i origanally had we will jump through time with us so he doesnt run into me and my family through out the years. after that he will live in our time as a brand new 1000 year old baby vampire not changing a thing until the future"

"what does the amulet do"

" when hes...attacked the amulet will keep his heart beating, but he will be appear to be dead and with tatia's blood already in his system we will just have to wait for bonnie to pass along the spell. ill have blood waiting for him when he wakes up after we time travel to our next destination."

"i got a headache" i said while i heard someone walking toward the hut. i looked out the window and seen nik walking closer with some flowers. i sighed and looked up at klaus remembering he said i was now dating him.

"any pointers klaus?" i ask shoving his shoulder and moving away from his hug rolling my eyes.

"what was it you told henrik? Just be you?" he mocked.

"haha...i hope your human self isnt expecting me to put out because it wont happen" i said seriously.

"you think so low of me?" klaus asked with a dimply smile.

"hm let me think, after that kiss yesterday..." i looked him up and down from head to toe "yes"

"ouch, that hurts" he put a hand over his heart." get ready for the gentleman niklaus"

"fun-fun im sure but i vowed to not date anymore humans." i said as a knock sounded at the door. i looked at bonnie who was slightly drooling but other than that didnt wake at the sound." i wouldnt want to test my control"

"its a good thing i wont be human long then" he said as i opened the door.

Nik was standing there grinning.

"good morning Nik" i smiled and gestured for him to enter.

"good morning _sweet caroline" _he was walking infront of me and at the nick name i froze and looked at klaus who has called me the same thing a few times.

"now i know where the nickname came from" i whispered to klaus.

"i told you i know my own thoughts" he whispered back. it was all so low and fast nik didnt even know we had a conversation. i rolled my eyes and smiled at nik.

"well im not all that sweet"

"ah but you are" he said and then handed me the flowers and took one of my hands and kissed my knuckles. it was hard to contain my surprised face. i heard klaus chuckling quietly on the other side of the room leaning against a wall with his hands clasped behind his back.

i smile at him and turn to put the flowers on the table while whispering to klaus with my back turned to nik.

"you are so lucky you die soon" my whisper was more like a grumble and he laughed.

"are you feeling better?" nik asks.

"yes, thanks"

"well will you do me the honors of accomanying me on a stroll?"

"i would love to" i beamed and when nik turned to look at klaus i dropped my smile and rubbed my temples

"yes,well as you already know that you have been arranged to marry Niklaus i have spoken with mikael for both him and kol for you and bonnie. ill trust you wont need a chaporone considering i dont believe in them anyways" klaus smirks at caroline and she drops her jaw and puts a smile on her face before Nik turns back around "and you will be the perfect gentleman and keep caroline safe and such"

i scoffed. as if i need him to protect me. they both looked at me and i looked down at my dresses trim.

"i feel like a child and you two are discusing which babysitter would be better to stick me with. if you want to marry me, ask me..."

"whats a baby sitter?" nik asks. i was becomeing flustered

"klaus, if im going to be fake married the least i could have is a good proposal! make yourself useful so i can agree and get on with it" i whispered under my breath. he had his arms crossed over his chest and a smile plastered to his face amused.

i walked out the door shaking my head. i walked over to the bench and plopped down and ran my fingers over the intricate design in the wood. i pulled my phone out and checked my messges.

_hows things going in the 10th century? are you still in the 10th century? -Elena._

_omg elena me and bonnie have been arranged to be married! so to answer your question...we are still in the 10th century! and i havent used my curling iron in over 11 days! im going insane! and all i have left is some chips.-Carebear_

_Married to who?-elena_

_you dont even want to know... its human Niklaus and Kol.-.i dont know im freaking out over nothing because we are definatly not really getting married. i guess its just something we have to do to pass time. mikael is super creepy. i try and avoid that man like the plague. oh btw i talked to stefan he asked about you. he just thinks me and bonnie are road tripping not staying anywhere in particular. you should talk to him-carebear_

_wow...just wow, ill talk to stefan soon. keep me updated. cause time clearly moves faster there and more stuff is going on with you than me. -elena_

i was just about to reply back when i heard the huts door open. i pressed the lock button on my phone and threw my phone into the hut through the window. klaus raised his eyebrows but didnt saying anything as nik walked out behind him.

i stood up "well lets get this stroll on the road shall we?" i asked impatiently.

"actually one more thing" klaus says as nik walks around him and got on one knee in front of me. my eyes go wide but i cross my arms over my chest. i bust up laughing and klaus looked at me with amusment and nik looked a little hurt.

i controlled myself" im sorry" i shook my head "continue please" he glances at klaus and clears his throat before looking back at me.

"Miss. Caroline forbes will you give me the honor of becoming my wife" i raised my eyebrow at him and shrugged.

i put my arm on my forehead acting dramatic, i smiled down at nik.

"you want me, sweet caroline to become your wife?" i acted as if i were thinking with my hand over my heart. "well your dimples are quite alluring" i smiled at their expressions as i forced a blush. "yes nik" i said finally and gave a small smile. "what "i asked when they both just stared at me, i flicked my hair over my shoulder." too over dramatic?" i asked and klaus chuckled watching the whole thing.

"you are going make me work for this, are you not?" nik asks with a smirk as he stands up.

"you have no idea" i said sarcastically."so about that stroll"

nik reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold band with an intracate design, it had a white stone on it. i wasnt sure if it was really a diamond or not but it didnt matter to me. the ring kind of looked like my daylight ring.

the stone was melted into the middle of the band with the design around the stone and spread around the rest the ring.

i gasped not faking it as my hands went up to my mouth. i was genuinely speechless as he gently grabbed my hand and slowly put the ring on my finger. i watched as it fit perfectly my eyes were wide as i tried to control my breathing.

"whoa you have a ring" i said shakily as it felt really real. i had to remind myself that it was real for him. that just made me feel guilty, even if klaus was the one pushing for this.

"and i made it just for you" he said and i swallowed, and then forced a smile.

"well lets get going" i said with the smile still plastered. i could hear my vampire heart still beating crazy im just glad its quieter than humans.

nik nodded to klaus who was still smiling i rolled my eyes and took niks hand as he directed us on a was quiet between us for a while as we walked. i felt the ring heavy on my hand.

nik stopped on the trail and picked up a flower and put it in my hair. "thank you" i said and he kissed my cheek before taking my hand again and walking down the path again.

"so this is awkward" i say to try and start a conversation.

"will you tell me about yourself? i hardly know you"

" you could be marrying a crazy person for all you know"

"youre not crazy, and thats why im courting you. so i can know who im marrying."

"youre right im not crazy. im a nuerotic control freak on crack" i laugh again and stop when i realise he doesnt know what most of that even means"nevermind, okay what do you wish to know?" i ask looking straight ahead.

"do you have siblings?" he asks.

"no"

"children?" he asks and i stopped suddenly with raised eyebrows. i blinked and began walking again.

"no, i cant concieve. thats one thing i'd never be able to give you or anyone else for that matter" i smiled softly and looked down at my flat stomach and patted it "forever sterile" and then i dropped my hand and looked back up to him "so if you want you can run off now" i laughed to lighten the mood and hopefully change the subject.

a bunch of kids ironicly ran down the trail and pushed nik on me so im pinned by him against a tree. "i would not ever consider leaving you sweet caroline, even if you can not bear my children" nik says and my breath hitches as his finger trails across my jaw line. he closes the distance between us and kisses my lips softly before moving away still holding my hand.

we walked down the trail more before coming to a large field were lay a basket of some food underneath a small weeping willow tree that has small pink flower on it. further in the distance you could see wild horses running through the grass.

"horses unlike people are-" klaus started but i cut him off, i knew this line.

"loyal" i say in a sing song tone and look at him for his reaction. he grinned and grabbed some food out rebekah probably gathered.

"so hows rebekah? i have not seen much of her"

"shes well, bekah has been pineing over some boy resently" nik rolled his eyes and i laughed.

"oh nik, do i see plotting and planning on you and your brothers parts."

"the..her...shes to young to be with any man" nik finally says.

"really now, i believe she and i are around the same age, am i to young to be with a man such as yourself?" i ask incrediously

"what, of course not" nik said and i laughed.

"well then i am glad i dont have older brothers to scare away possible suiters" i said.

"me too" nik smirked.

"you and your overprotectiveness" i smiled bringing us back to rebekah.

"im not overprotective" he denied.

"nik im not saying thats a bad thing, perhaps one day that trait will be handy for you and your family" i look down at the basket and sit on the ground leaning my back against the bark.

nik sits down next to me and grabs something out the basket. when he reaches over, his shirt lifts slightly revealing a few whip marks still not completely healed. i pulled his shirt up some and felt him stiffen and try to push my hand away.

i grabbed his hand and locked it to his side lifting his shirt up so i could see, i ran my finger gently over it so light he wouldnt feel it. i sighed and dropped his hand and shirt. i rested my head on the tree and closed my eyes.

this whole time i've been here and i forgot that klaus was the one to constantly take on mikaels beatings...mikael. if i could kill that man i would and have zero regrets about it.

i open my eyes and look back at nik who was looking down at his lap. i cleared my throat before talking. "so what did you pack" i put on a smile and tried to refocus on the date.

"rebekah packed it actually" nik smiled. he brought out two bowls,cups, and put a piece of bread in the bowl with some fruits and a container that held a red liquid "klaus actually gave me this" he pointed to the red liquid filled container.

"well im starving" i smiled as he places some fruits in my bowl and fills the cup up. i take a sip of the drink only to find out its wine."mhm i feel like i have not had wine in such a long time" and i take another sip.

nik takes a sip and smiles. we finish the food and sat there talking for a while. nik stands up and pulls a knife out his boot. i watch him as he starts carving into the tree in viking script.

"come here sweet caroline" i roll my eyes at the name and he smiles noticing.

he positions me infront of him and puts the knife in my hand. i raise an eyebrow and stare at the knife before looking at him. he closes my hand around the knife and puts his hand on mine guiding it. we carved something on the tree together and i giggled at the guesture.

"if i were to live a thousand years from now, this would be a sight to see" i said.

"youre a sight to see" nik says.

"right" i say while looking up at the tree that is still growing.

"Caroline?"

"Yes Nik?"

"why did you not ask about my wounds?" nik asks seeming genuinly intriged.

"a few reasons" i shrugged with indifference.

"which would be?"he pressed.

i sighed "i figured you would percieve my concern as pity, and im sure you dont want pity or to seem weak. now going along those lines, i wouldnt pressure you to tell me, you will tell me when you are ready. which is why you are asking me why i didnt ask. however you dont have to explain because i already know whats happening with you."

"oh... and what would be happening with myself?"

"mikaels happening to you. like i said some times over protectiveness is good. you should not take a thing that guy says to you, to heart. youre a good man, and youre capable to love and recieve love. one day you will be rid of him. an-" i stopped talking before id blurt out something from the future. but i wanted my point to be across so he doesnt spend the next thousand years hating himself because the words and wounds of mikael."you'll be free"

"mikael knows nothing of genuine love, you and your 'wounds' are proof of that. no true father would ever dare...man i hate mikael so much" i shook my head and when i looked up i seen nik had moved closer to me.

he pressed his lips to mine and i returned the kiss. i felt his hand move to my side and lower us completely back down to the ground, laying me flat on my back. i moved my hands to the back of his neck where his hair was and locked my hands there. he deepened the kiss and i allowed it, it was gentle and empowering both of which is foreign.

i moved my lips with his, i felt his hand wander down my side over my dress causing goosebumps to form on my arms. i smiled into the kiss and pulled away so he could breath. i heard foot steps come closer but i didnt move. leaving his forehead resting on mine, i kissed his lips sweetly for a brief second before i heard the couple enter the field.

nik pulled away slowly and looked up. i smiled and stood up bringing him along. "well i believe it is getting late. i should be getting home soon" i leaned over to help him put stuff away. he was about to put the cups away and i stopped him.

"huh uh" i pored more into the cups and took a big gulp "i like this stuff, you said klaus gave this to you?"

"yes" nik smiled.

"huh i wonder what else he is holding out on me and bonnie" i rolled my eyes taking another gulp. Nik grabbed my hand and leaned in again to kiss my lips.i could taste the wine and him mixed and i had to remember people were coming near.

"niklaus?" i heard a woman ask. Nik pulled away and looked at Elijah and Tatia.

"Tatia, Elijah" nik nods to the both. i take a sip watching the interaction.

"why are you here with this whore" Tatia glares at me and i slightly choke on my wine.

* * *

**A/N: i know i left it at a cliffy! leave me a review on what youre thinking so far, especially the date.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this is an agonizingly long chapter. warning theres also smut! enjoy ;p**

* * *

"did you honestly just call me a whore?" i asked in disbelief.

"tatia" Nik said but tatia cut him off stepping a few steps away from elijah.

"yes i did" she stands up straighter. i push my cup into niks hand and walk closer to Tatia. she stiffened and i smiled. i circled around her while speaking and smiling at her. i put my hands over my chest while stocking her.

"you have nerve to call me the whore considering you already have a child out of wedlock which does not belong to neither Niklaus nor are here with elijah yet you are jealous of me spending time with nik. you think that is easy on elijah?" i looked over at her and her expression was stunned so i continued.

"im the whore though i am not you who have played with both Niklaus and Elijah at the same time instead of picking one of these men, you choose to play games and turn brothers against each other" i sneer at tatia still sweet and composed.

"and thats why you are here, is it not? you are here to spread those pretty legs of yours for Niklaus" Tatia smirked. wow her and katherine are just alike.

i laughed while using the harshness the 21st century taught me. "oh sweety" i said while playing with tatias hair and she stood stiff as a board. i looked over at nik who had a stunned expression on his face. " im not as _easy_ as you, i actually have some self control." i leaned in to whisper into tatias ear "and even if i did not have self control, i still wouldnt be a whore like you as i am only interested in niklaus." i backed up but staying in her personal space.

"coming from the virgin" tatia said trying to act suppieror "well Niklaus doesnt have self control so if he truly wanted you, you would have already been his. i guess you arent that important as you thought."

"believe me dear, im no virgin. i quite enjoy sex." i smiled a little mischeviously, i glanced at klaus who looked slightly disappointed and i rolled my eyes "maybe he treated you as the whore you are" i said in a sing song voice, smiling brightly. "look honey i can go on for _eternity, _making you hate yourself so why dont you just do the best thing you could possibly do in your situation and apologise for such rudness"

"Tatia i must agree, that was rude to speak such language" elijah reprimanded.

i seen Tatias hands ball up and seen her arm start to move toward me. i smiled everything was moving in slow motion i heard both nik and elijah gasp as they saw what tatia was doing.

i caught her fist in midpunch, she was stunned and tried to swing with the other arm and i caught that one as well twisting her down to the ground so her front was on the ground and her hands were both pinned behind her back i had a knee on her back and smiled up at both guys.

"all you have to do is apologise Tatia"

"go to hell" tatia spat and i couldnt help my genuine laugh.i used my free hand to clutch my stomach.

"oh you're so pathetic Tatia" i let her wrists go and stood up walking leisurely back to nik who had a sly smile on his face.

"i am ready to leave now Nik, later Elijah" i nodded to him and started to walk off i heard tatia run torward me leaving the grip of elijah. she got right behind me when i turned around and grabbed Tatia by the neck and slammed her down to the ground leaving a shocked nik and elijah in their places.

"now Tatia there is only so much a woman can take, and you have verbally and phyically attacked me. All of which i have avoided. you have called me a whore." i paused and looked at nik "have we intimantly laid together" i asked as he walked up.

"no" nik replies.

"okay now tell her our relationship please"

"im marrying Caroline" Nik says smoothly. i smile at him then look back at Tatia showing her the ring. her eyes narrowed at the sight as she fought against my hands.

"which shows i am not the whore...but i will give you credit for complimenting my legs theyre quite a site to behold" i smirked " and then you so rudely tried to punch me twice which i had to pin you and here we are again." i said as i felt elijah try to pull me off her so she could breath. i pushed his hand back.

"like i said i have control elijah, i know what i am doing" i said and looked at tatia continueing where i left off.

"have you not had enough embarassment for one day? now im going to let you go but if you so much as try to attack me again i can not promise it wont rain blood on you" i let tatias neck go and stood up i put my hand in niks and walk away leaving Tatia coughing on the ground and elijah next to her.

"sorry about that. i have...emotions im working on."

"that was fantastic, how did you know all that and where did you learn how to fight." nik was grinning from ear to ear.

"well people in this villiage like to talk. i was not fighting, i mearly blocked a few punches completely last two years of my life have not been the easiest so on that note i refuse to let Tatia of all people talk down to me. i told you i wasnt all that sweet"

"but you are sweetly evil" nik says with a smile. i stop and look at him.

"how so?"

"that whole time you spoke sweetly to her never raising your voice but always had a retort. you kept a smile on your face even though most words that tatia said to you would have any other girl crying or feeling insecure, and throughout that whole thing you didnt once harm tatia even after she tried..and tried, which only further infuriated tatia. you kept yourself composed as if you were a evil."

"ive learned to repress most of my insecurities, but seriously a Queen, i refuse to even make a comeback to that statement" i rolled my eyes. great, i cant wait to face klaus the hybrid king now. ill never live this down.

we walked back to the hut and stopped outside the door.

"thank you for today" i said and smiled.

"your welcome mi'lady" he bows and i curtsie and then laugh. he leans in and kisses my cheek. i smile again and walk inside and plopped down on the bed. the hut is empty, so i pull out my book and continue reading.

what felt like an hour later i finished halfway through the text book, i put it down and changed into a short black nightgown that comes up mid thigh with matching shorts that stop at the same length. i took the braids out and blewout the candles and covered up. i put my ipod on and head phones in and went to bed.

_i felt the bed dip down, i opened my eyes to see Damon laying beside my human self. it was early morning._

_i put my hand to my neck and seen the dried blood, i look to my pillow and it had a blood spot on it as well. looking over it the man i slowly attempt at getting out of bed. i tip toe to my door biting my lip and holding my breath until i step on a creaky floorboard._

_i stop in my tracks and look back to the bed where the man was sleeping only he wasnt there._

"Caroline, love. " i felt someone touch me and i screamed

"wake up" he shook my shoulder lightly and i sprung out of bed my hand flying to my neck and patting to make sure there wasnt blood. i look at my hands that were clean until i hear a noise behind me. i fling myself toward the person pinning them by the throat against the wall until i realise who it is.

"klaus?" i ask and look around i drop my hand from his neck and backed away. i took deep breaths calming myself down. i sat back down on the bed and put my head in my hands to make my vampire face disappear. i compose myself and look back up.

"sorry" i mumble and got up for a cup of water.

"are you alright caroline?" klaus finally asks and i turn to him and smile.

"im great why?"

"because you where just having a nightmare and then you attacked me"

"oh i dont even remember what it was about but sorry" i lied with the smile still on my face.

"Caroline you do realise i know when your smile is genuine." klaus says slowly and i scoff looking outside into the darkness.

"you always smile even when the world gives you reasons to cry. youre so strong and full of light"

"klaus i said i am fine, which i am."

"okay. well do you want to talk about our date then" klaus smiles.

"what about it?" i ask thinking about all that happened while i was out.

"why dont you tell me everything that happened" he suggests.

"klaus you were there with me"

i looked around the room and then back at klaus .

"i want to hear it from your point of view" he said.

"i dont think i can keep doing it, i feel guilty. i mean... this has to be real for the human you and i feel like im using you and i dont like it klaus" i said looking at the ring on my finger.

"you are making my human self happy and occupied and as you could see i could take the happiness i could get at that time" klaus said trying to convince me. i looked at him remembering the marks on nik.

"fine, but i cant be held accountable for anything." i said.

"what are you talking about?"

" the kisses or touches i share with human you is for your temporary happiness. i dont want to hear crap about it when we leave, plus im suppose to be your...his soon to be wife gotta play it up a little" i said sternly

"fine by me, i have already said im fine with you using me" he said smirking.

"1. im not fine with using people like that. i didnt like it when i was just distracting you, 2. i doubt i let it get that far" i said

"we will see" he said.

"how about you pick up where you left off...if that makes sense at all" i shook my head at my self " ask me what you wanted to but didnt on our date. its easier when your not human you i dont have to edit everything."

"okay sounds fair, love" klaus pondered for a minute or two and i walked back to the cot and laid down, klaus followed and i rested my head on his chest waiting.

"alright i really wanna chat about Tatia" klaus says.

i growled " i swear i was so close to strangling her, if she said anything else i would have shoved a prickly pine cone down her throat" i took a deep breath.

"i thought you handled that situation exceptially, and i have to say it was quite the turn on you stalking her like prey. too bad my human self didnt catch most of the good stuff" i hit klaus' chest and laughed.

"you would"

"well i liked it when you told her you would make it rain blood on her if she tried something else"

"well im one for being dramatic however at the time i was being quite litteral. i think this place is messing with me. i feel like all my emotions are heightened more than when i was first turn. honestly i feel like a train wreck" i said while i rubbed a finger in a circle on his chest by my head.

"bonnie said everything was heightened."

i swallowed and nodded as i felt the warmth of his hand over the thin fabric of my night gown.

"anyways when i called you a queen, your face expression was priceless" he chuckled.

"well i thought of how your entire family is vampire royalty and you are the hybrid king basically and i wanted to tell you that it was something you would just say i was surprised to hear that coming from human you"

within a second klaus had readjusted ourbodies so i was straddling him but i was leaning over and we were chest to chest. i squinted my eyes at him.

"i wanted to see your face" he said innocently as he wrapped both his arms around my lower back. my hair flew over my head and made a curtain around us. i leaned up still in his arms and moved my hair so it was out of his face.

"if you move like that again sweet heart, this wont be as innocent as i ment it to be" he said with a smirk.

"ill save the good stuff for the human then " i joked.

"dont break me sweet heart" klaus said and i laughed.

i smiled at him and crossed my arms over his upper chest to hold my upper body up some so i could keep looking at his face.

"oh i have a question, on that tree that we carved up. what did you write? i dont know viking script remember"

"its cheesy"

"you wrote 'its cheesy'" i laughed

"no, i wrote Niklaus and Caroline, however my human self was cheesy." he laughed with me.

"oh you get romantic at that, to bad we didnt stick around to see Tatia's reaction to that. you know Tatia and Katherine are so much alike and elena and Amara are similar as well"

"theres another doppleganger?" klaus asks.

"Amara is the Original"

"no tatia is the original"

"nope, tatia is Amara's doppleganger. shes was silas' true 2000 year old lover. did you ever figure out what silas' face looked like?"

"not a clue"

"stefan is silas' doppleganger or shadow self whatever. it was apart of some curse thing that every so often the doppleganger are created so that they could find each other and fall in love. you should have been there to witness damons reaction to find out from quetsiah that they are litterally soul mates and damon doesnt stand a chance. so tatia was just another doppleganger who just got tied to another curse"

"tough luck for the petrovas huh" klaus chuckled

"tough luck for stefan, i think hes falling for katherine again but shes human and will be dead soon."

"katherines human"

"shes the one who took the cure im sure you already knew that. however now shes a walking cure. silas drain katherine but she came back to life then silas became human and the cure and amara fed from him you get how this goes right, but shes dying...aging her 500 years, she will be dead soon"

klaus rolls his eyes and i smile.

"and where are you stashing the wine?"

"in a safe place." he smirks

"i was wondering earlier if there was alcohol yet"

"i figured you could use some" klaus said as his hands moved down to the backs of my thighs.

i had to shake my head to regain thought "if you keep doing that this wont be so innocent" I mocked.

"i didnt intend for it to be innocent love" klaus smirked and squeezed his hands before moving up. i closed my eyes trying to think. no sex...with the hybrid.

i opened my eyes again and seen him looking into my eyes. i felt my slow heart pick its pace up slightly. i leaned down and kissed his jaw feeling his scruff on my lips i moved his hand up my body and i sat straight up and looked down at him.

his one hand gripped my hip digging me further down on him teasing me. he slipt his hand under my shirt until it found one of my breast. at the contact i couldnt help the moan that started to escape my mouth.

klaus sat up with me in his lap and kissed my mouth so the moan wouldnt escape him. he moved his lips down my neck leaving a tingling feeling behind from his soft lips and sharp scruff.

i wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers in his hair. i was intoxicated just by his scent let alone his hands and lips on my body. he laid back down bringing me down with him. he was still sucking my neck and his one hand was massaging my breast. i felt his other sliding up my stomach.

my stomach got a tingling feeling on the inside. i ran my fingers over his shoulder and down his chest. that was untill bonnie walked in and i froze, but didnt move.

i took a deep breath and glanced at bonnie who looked like a deer stuck in head lights. klaus moved his hands back over my shirt and held my lower back like he did earlier. he moved his head down too the pillow and starred at my face.

"i can come back later" bonnie said with her hand covering her eyes.

"we werent going any further than this anyways bon just get some rest" i heard klaus growl. i leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"slow down Casinova, i said i wasnt easy" i brought my head back up to see klaus licking his lips.

"Casinova has nothing on me love" i felt my cheeks redden and i looked back over at bonnie.

"seriously bon and dont act bashful we both heard you and kol last night" i winked and i saw her face redden and her heart beat pick up." everyone loves scandeless sex"

"oh my God" bonnie said looking down.

"it was more like, 'oh Kol'" i said laughing harder. "you forget vampire hearing and we can sense when people have sex... you deflowered kol mikealson" i laughed." his innocence is offically gone"

bonnie walks over to her cot and plops down and puts the pillow over her face.

"bon thats a horrible way to die, i speak from experience" i laugh when she groans.

"plus you didnt have to walk in on damon and elena a million times over the summer" i shivered and klaus groaned under me i looked down at him and smiled "sorry"

bonnie rolled over still with the pillow over her head and attached her headphones to her phone and started playing music.

"so you died from being smothered to death...murder?" klaus asks i sighed.

"yup, but its no sword to the heart so...ive heard most the time it is murder anyways" i said and rolled off him now that we're both calmed turns me to the side so im facing the side of his body and grabs one of my legs wrapping it around his waist.

he runs his hand up the outside part of my thigh and i look up at him.

"klaus" i said but he inched up closer. i rolled my eyes and laid my head down on his chest his hand moved up to the top of my thigh and right below my hip bone and rubbed soothing circles.

"goodnight klaus" i leaned up and gave him a small kiss on his lips before sliding back down and putting my head back on his chest.

"sweet dreams love"

early that morning i heard someone creeping across the floor to the hut towards my side. half of my brain said to keep sleeping while the other half said to wake up.

"care" the voice whispered out and i opened my eyes

"henrik? what are you doing here so early?" i whispered.

"i need your help!" i sat up off klaus' chest who was probably listening to henrik i gently removed klaus' hand off my thigh and moving my leg so it wasnt wrapped around is waist.

"what is wrong" i whispered back and stood up, walking outside with him where the sun was just starting to rise.

"nothings wrong really, it is just that..i asked Annette to swim with me at the falls, she and some of the other girls from the village are coming and im nervous." henrik said running a hand threw his hair.

"you will be fine, just relax and have some fun."

"will you please come?" henrik asks with his hands clasped together infront of his chin.

"fine, just stop making a face that looks like someone kicked your puppy"

"oh thank you Caroline, i will make it up to you i promise" he hugs me tightly then lets go with a smirk " you are always wearing such strange yet enticing clothes."

"ill hold you to that promise, now get home before your mother and father notice you not there" i didnt even comment on my apperal. i watched him run off and i walked back inside and laid down, klaus' arm wrapped around me and i kissed his chest.

"i dont find your clothes strange at all, but they are quite enticing" klaus whispers and i giggle.

"your brother damn near gave me a heart attack"

"you know he used to ask me and kol for advice and such. he hasnt asked me in a while"

"what can i say?" i flipped ontop of him playfully."i can have a certain effect on people" i smirk. klaus raises his eye brows and then flips us pinning my hands above my head. i let out a small giggle that turns into a quiet moan when he slightly grinds on me.

i catch my breath and freeze when bonnie rolls over in her sleep. i pull klaus up and drag him outside with me.

"what are you doing caroline?"

"i figured we could both use some air." i took a deep breath and turned to see klaus glaring at me."what you started it" i smiled innocently.

"you are just denying the inevitable, we will be together" klaus sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, scruncing his hand around my shirt.

"well then you have time to wait" i said.

i unwrapped his arms and started walking back into the hut.i pulled my phone out and checked the time. i still havent tried to predict what time it was simply on where the sun was in the sky.

i tried to go back to sleep but that wasnt happening. bonnie finally woke up and we sat at the table talking while she ate.

"so you and kol?" i ask bonnie as she takes a bite of her food she got from the garden out back..

"you and klaus?" she counters.

i sighed and shrugged "we arent together. what you walked in on last night was the furthest we've gotten and the only time it happened. i dont plan on it going further" i looked around the hut to the dying fire in the middle.

"however im going along with the nik plan. i dont know maybe it will help the furture hybrid to not be i dont know... so...yeah." i said.

klaus left earlier to hunt for some more meat for bonnie.

"what happened to boy likes girl, girl likes boy...sex?" she winks at me.

"cleary that hasnt worked out for me so far. plus i was human when i said that, we both know how shallow i was. now stop deflecting, you and kol...spill."

"we're friends with a mutual agreement" she says simply.

"so friends with benifits?"

"yup" she popped the 'p' and smiled with a blush.

"smart"

bonnie shruggs twirling a curl around her finger.

"well at least youre living up to the true vaca mantra" i mumbled and she smiled.

i heard Henrik walking toward the hut and i stood up waving bye to bonnie "well it looks like ill be chaporoning henrik and annette today to make sure there is no touchy feelie". i smiled and walked outside to meet henrik down the trail so he didnt have to walk all the way up.

"good afternoon " i smiled and curtsied as he bowed and stuck his arm out for me to take as we walked.

"ms. forbes, or should i start calling you mrs. Mikaelson" henrik jokes.

"im not a mikaelson yet..." i bumped him with my hip and ran forward to the falls with him chasing after. as soon as we got there, there was three girls standing around waiting.

the girl i reconized as Annette ran up to henrik and stopped infront of him smiling.

"hi Henrik" Annette says sweetly. i look over at henrik who has a dazed like expression. i nudged him and he blinked a second.

"hello Annette, um this is..." henrik pointed at me thinking.

i giggled at him as i shook my head and turned to the girl. "hello Miss. Annette. i am Caroline, Henriks friend, im with his brother" i lean in and gave her a hug.

she smiles, blue eyes shinning brightly but clearly shy and takes henriks arm and nudges him forward with her toward the falls. a few minutes later i watched them all finally jump into the falls i move to sit in the patch of grass with yellow daisys.

i was listening to henrik and the girls with my eyes closed. i felt a cold shiver run through my body when someone stood infront of me blocking the sun from my face.

i opened my eyes to see a man with medium build standing infront of me with a sly smile on his face.i reconized him from the group at the market place three weeks ago.

"well darling, dont you have a pretty face" he said. i stood up slowly before responding.

"thank you but i would like to be alone" i smiled and went to walk around him when he grabbed my arm and pushed me against a tall boulder. i got a whif of his scent and reconized it instantly...werewolf. for once i was glad that klaus came with us, since his blood was the cure.

"i didnt say you could leave _girl_" he leaned his head into my neck and sniffed, he pulled back and gave me a look while licking his lips." you smell sweet, i wonder how sweet you taste"he looked down my body and i felt disgusted, he leaned in and i pushed him off me with ease.

he recovered quickly but mad. he looked at me and slapped my face "you insolent woman!" he snapped. i saw him stiffen and turn his head to look behind him. i looked behind him and the three girls stood at the edge of the water starring at us dripping, with scared expressions while henrik was standing directly behind the man with a small sword pressed toward his back, dripping wet also.

" it would be wise to leave her alone, she is marring my brother and he is very protective as am i." henrik said not even his voice was shaking.

henrik had a strong and composed face, one i have never seen on him before...determined. i heard footsteps coming from somewhere on the side but didnt pay anymind to it. the man turned his head back toward me with a glare.

a second later i saw him turning toward henrik with his unhuman human speed. he snatched the sword out his hand and was about to attack. it is dangerous times and i understood what klaus ment earlier.

the people have zero reguards for others but their own, they will take what they want.

i pushed henrik out of the way and grabbed the mans hand mid swing and pushed his arm back so the dagger cut his midraff. i watched as it healed itself almost instantly, he recovered quickly.

he swung again and i heard someone yell my name but i wasnt focused enough to reconize who was speaking, i quickly ducked out of the way of the blade. the man was getting mad and swung again only for me to do a flip backward and kick his hand away again. henrik got up and rushed to my side before i pushed him back gently to the ground away from the fight, fearing him being in danger.

it was like a mother bear trying to pertect her cub at this point. all i wanted was for Henrik to be safe.

he swung again and slit my shoulder, i paid no mind to the stinging pain and went in for the attack. i grabbed his hand and snapped his wrist, he dropped the sword and screamed before i punched him so hard he flew into the bolder and passed out. i shook my head and ran a hand through my curls before i turned to look back at henrik.

i put my hand out for him to grab. "what were you thinking henrik? you could have gotten yourself killed" i pulled him in a tight hug.

"he was attacking you" henrik tried to defend himself.

"i appreicate it truly but please do not ever do that again. you nearly gave me a heart could have died and i would never forgive myself for that."

"Caroline are you alright he cut you" henrik said ignoring my desperate scolding.

"no he did not henrik, he just cut my dress is all, his blood was on the blade, its his you for what you did that was really brave of you" i kissed the top of his head.

"you were amazing, where did you learn to do all that." he said pulling back returning to his usual 15 year old self.

" i have fast reflexes is all." i smile still hugging him, that was so close. a second later i felt arms wrap around me from the back i instantly smelt niks now-familar scent. i let henrik go and returned niks hug.

"are you alright?" he looked me up and down.

i smiled "im fine nik, take a lot more than that to get to me." i turned to henrik "i think it would be best if you walked the girls back to their huts, ill meet you at yours when you return" henrik nods and i see Elijah and Tatia with the girls.

i took a deep breath and looked at the man passed out on the ground i picked up the sword from the ground and wiped it off on my dress before handing it back to henrik before he walks off with elijah and tatia and the other girls.

Tatia looked over her shoulder and glared at me, i rolled my eyes and smirked. i took niks hand and dragged him away from the unconcious man on the ground. he stopped and kissed me softly trying to distract me, his hand going to the cut in my dress and moving it aside to inspect it.

" i dont even have a scratch, i am perfectly alright. i promise" i said when i felt him pull back slightly to look at my shoulder.

"where did you learn to do all that?" nik asked serious.

"i picked up a few moves here and there" i shrugged i looked up at the sky and the back down to nik who was looking at my face "here, come along" i dragged him with me to his familys hut. i sat outside and waited on the bench for henrik with Nik.

finally henrik starts walking up with elijah. i see tatia to the side on the edge of the woods and she waved discretely toward nik who nodded and they shared a look, i raised my eyebrows but said nodded at me and walked straight into the hut while Henrik came next to me.

"did you want to make those necklaces now?" henrik asks, i smile and nod.

"im sorry for ruining your time with Annette. i know you really like her" i said to henrik.

"i like you also i wouldnt stand by to let that man assult you" henrik said with a small smile.

Nik stands up and motions for henrik to take his spot.

"im going to go for a walk. ill return soon" nik smiles at me and i smile back with indifference but dont look at him.i hold my breath until he's out of sight before i loudly exhale and look back to where henrik is coming out the hut with wooden beads and stones, and strings also wearing dry clothes.

"are you okay Caroline?" henrik asks."he slapped you hard"

"peachy" i look down and watch how he's making his. rebekah walks out the hut and looks at me with a smile.

i smile back before jumping up and catching her into a bear hug.

"hi rebekah! i feel like i have not seen you in a long time"

"cant breath!" rebekah gasps and i laugh and loosen my grip.

"sorry" i look back to henrik who is really occupied. "wanna make a necklace with us?" i ask and she nods. we set up beads on the bench and sat on the ground around it. i watch as rebekah and henrik start working.

i finally start and make a necklace for henrik and rebekah. the one i made for rebekah had a bright yellow stone on the end with brown beads. the once i made henrik had black and red beads with a white foggy looking crystal, all the while we held conversation.

"so wheres Nik?"rebekah asks looking around and i sighed which made her raise an eyebrow.

"he went for a walk" i said with a bored tone. i focused my hearing slightly on the crinkling of leaves in the wind before i turned my attention back to rebekah.

"you're lying" she states and i shake my head no.

"no shes not bekah, i was here. nik said he was going for a walk." henrik says as he puts the necklace down and looks at rebekah seriously. she squints her eyes at us.

"well then you arent telling me something"

"its nothing " i say with a smile.

"Care, just tell me"

"fine, i dont think he went on a random walk. i think he went to meet someone." henrik looks at me his forehead going into wrinkles on his young face.

"who" henrik asks.

"i seen Tatia in the woods, i noticed Nik notice her. they shared a look and then a few minutes later he 'went for a walk'." i roll my eyes

"i hate that retched wanker"rebekah bursts out startling me. for the last three weeks i got used to sweet human rebekah, and she just went all vampire rebekah on me in a flash. i tried to repress a smile.

"i dont see whats so amazing about her either" henrik says with a shrug."shes not all that pretty, unlike care here who is beautiful" i finish the third necklace and set it down, i hand both rebekah and henrik their that i made and they immediately put them on,making me smile.

"youre such the charmer henrik. that girl is a walking curse" i say jokingly but they wouldnt get it, so i enjoyed the private joke for myself.

i grabbed the third necklace and shoved it in a pocket of my dress. it was dark now so i decided to leave since nik wasnt back anyways. i originally planned to go to the hut but i was thirsty anyways. i walked through the more crowded part of the villiage. i seen a cute guy by a fire, i winked and smiled at him as i walked past.

i swayed my hips and after i passed him i looked over my shoulder to see him starring, i smiled back. i looked around and nobody else seemed to have noticed.

i nodded to him and walked into the woods and seen him follow me as i got deeper. i smiled at myself with the victory of being able to lure a man out with just a look.

when we got to be far enough away, i leaned on a tree and waited for him to approach. he walked straight up to me leaving no room between our bodies and smiled. i gave him a smile back and when he leaned in closer i caught his gaze.

"you wont be afraid" i compelled and he nodded. i tilted his head and i ran my lips over his neck feeling the pulse underneath until i found the right spot.

i sank my teeth in and the guy whimpered but it swiftly turned into a moan and i rolled my eyes. i felt his hand run down the side of my body. dragging my dress up with his hands.

i turned us so he was pushed up against a tree and i moved his hands off my dress and i sank my teeth back in, while i closed my eyes. i let the blood lust take over, feeling nothing but the blood running down my throat.

until i felt someone kissing my neck from behind. i moaned and slowly turned around to see klaus smirking. he trailed a few kisses from my neck up to the corner of my lips. he smashed his lips to mine.

i felt klaus' tongue slowly lick the blood from my lip before kissing it again. i ran my hand down his chest. i heard the guy from behind me fall to the ground passed out, but still alive.

i moved to klaus' neck and started kissing and sucking. leaving a trail from his collar up and along his jaw. klaus' hands lifted me up some so i was off the ground.

i still felt the veins under my eyes pulsing. i squeezed my eyes as i pulled away, my eyes still shut. i felt klaus sweetly kiss under my eyes before he grabbed my hand. he picked the guy up with one hand. the guys eyes open and klaus compels him.

we get back to the hut and klaus starts a fire. Bonnie was already in bed. i seen the goosebumps on her arms and i grabbed one of the blankets that me and klaus use and wrapped it around her, since we technically dont need it anyways.

i grabbed a small stick and held it into the fire until it caught with a flame, i walked around and lit a few candles and a wooden torch to bring more light in the hut. i sat down on the floor and put my hand next to the flame of the fire and felt my skin warming up.

the next day i woke up a little later than i normally do. the rays of the sun were already shining through the window. i sat up thinking of what ill be wearing today.

i moved over the room and picked up a light brown cotton dress. i walked into the room to change. i did my make up so i had a light golden smokey eye using gold and brown instead of white and black and some flavored lip gloss.

i let my hair free and readjusted the necklace henrik made for me. Bonnie was going out to meet rebekah and some other girls from the villiage. klaus was out somewhere.

i walked around the hut and started cleaning up the small space before i got bored and went for a walk. i heard metal clanking together and laughing. i walked closer and seen two men in a sword fight. there was a group of men standing around watching.

i stepped closer so i could see better. i watched as the mens swords hit against each other as they moved to block each hit.

the group of men noticed me watching and motioned me forward. some of the faces were familiar from the villiage while others i never seen before.

"hi" i said still watching the men fighting.

"what is a lady such as yourself doing out here watching men fighting" one asked and i looked at him and smile.

"yes why would i have any interest watching men sword fight?" i asked sarcastically.

the men chuckled. "would you believe me if i said i find the fighting interesting" i said.

"no, your just here to watch us" another man said chuckling.

"are you complaining? i can leave" i said pointing behind me challengingly.

"no, no stay" a familiar face said and i nodded sitting down on the grass with a few of the guys while others stood talking with others and watching.

i laughed when one man swung the sword and the other guys shirt laces got cut off and his shirt opened. i clapped smiling as his was chest was exposed. the other men laughed at me.

the guy who shirt was open looked at me and smirked "like what you see?" he asked gesturing torward hisbuilt chest.

"maybe, maybe not" i joked looking his chest over and glanced over all the men who laughed.

"wanna touch it?" he asked... thank god for these men and their muscles.

"i dont see how it could hurt anything" i said standing up and walking to the man.

i ran my hand down his chest slowly feeling his abbs and everything. i smiled when i was done and walked slowly back over to my spot and sat down with the guys.

i am not complaining watching viking men, their muscles flexing as they swung swords. my group around me had grown. there was men talking to me and asking me questions, some telling me i was beautiful.

i hadnt noticed nik walk into the clearing. i sat there and a guy told me to feel his bicept and i did. i laughed when he flexed and his arm turned like stone under my hand. i looked up and seen nik.

i smiled and walked to him. "hello nik" i said sweetly.

he looked around at all the men and then back at me. "what are you doing here?" he asked.

i crossed my arms over my chest. "i was watching the men. this one guys shirt got cut open it was funny" i said.

"this is not a place for you" nik said and i raised an eyebrow.

"nobody was complaining" i pointed out.

"yeah thats because your touching them and flirting with them" nik said and i scoffed.

"its all harmless"

"they are undressing you with their eyes" nik was getting angry.

i leaned in close to him "but you are the only one who could have the real thing" i said and moved away.

i sat back down with the men and smiled. i glanced up at nik and seen the surprised look on his face. i turned away when travis asked if i wanted to try with the sword.

travis is very attractive, i smiled and took his hand as he helped me back up. "id love to" i said and walked with him away from the group.

we stopped still in the clearing and he handed me the sword. i held it in my hand and smiled as i seen Tatia walking by with her toddler daughter, glancing my way with a glare.

"here hold it like this" travis said and moved behind me and repostitioned my hand and swung my arm.

i felt his muscles flex on my back and i smiled to myself, he let go"okay" i said and he moved back.

"now block me with the sword." he said and tried to hit me with his sword. i raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"i think i got this. try me?" i asked.

"i dont think youre that ready" he said and i put the sword down in the ground and leaned on the handle looking at him.

"we will see about that" i said confidently. i lifted the sword back up in position. "come on you can go slow on me, can you not?" i asked temptingly as i smirked suggestively.i seen nik out the corner of my eye take a small step closer.

" i can go at what ever speed you like" he said smirking back. i saw nik take another step closer before stopping himself.

"good take it slow at first, and pick the speed up" i said and winked.

"as you wish Darling" travis said and i laughed as we joked around. he positioned his sword and started moving at me slowly.

i easily blocked it, he moved at me slowly and i blocked each. "very good" he said smiling.

" faster" i said smiling back and he nodded.

he started moving faster and i moved blocking him. i smiled brighter as we moved faster together. he kept trying to take shots but they were all in slow motion to me.

we went for a few minutes and some of the guys formed a circle around us. i heard whistleing and clapping along with a few words praising me.

i did a flip and swung the sword cutting the shoulder of his shirt open. i smirked as he looked down at his now exposed shoulder. he smiled back up at me and we started again. i laughed mid swing a few minutes later.

i could see him getting tired. i stood straight and cut the front of his trousers and watched as he had to catch them before they fell. i stuck my sword in the ground and walked close to him so my body was pushed against his.

i took the rope belt i was wearing around my waist off and i wrapped my arms around him. i tied the belt low on his hips. he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"that was perfect" he said and i winked up at him before stepping back and slapping his arm. i did a little curtsie to the men around us and i walked back to the hut smiling.

as soon as i got in the hut, the door opened again. i turned around to see Nik walking toward me.

he lifted me by my waist and pressed me against the wall and kissed me hard, i returned the kiss as i moved my hands up his chest, he pulled back and moved to my ear.

"i want you" he said and moved back to my lips "and only you" he said between pecks.

"then you should know i dont like sharing" i said referring to Tatia.

i heard a throat clear and nik pulled away instantly, i was just standing against the wall and seen bonnie and klaus sitting at the table eating.

klaus chuckled and nik put his hands behind his back. i walked over to him and kissed him again while reaching behind him for his hand.

i dragged him to the table and sat him down."hungry?" i asked.

nik cleared his throat and looked at bonnie and klaus. i didnt really give him an option because i set down some mashed potatos, green beans, and some deer steak infront of him.

i got him a cup of wine, now that klaus felt like sharing with the rest of us.

"thank you, i see klaus told you the hiding spot" nik asked smirking at klaus.

"your welcome and no...he hasnt, it took some begging on my part to get that" i rolled my eyes at klaus' smirk. i sat down in the chair next to nik.

"are you not hungry?" nik asked me and i shook my head.

"no i already ate" i said but poured some wine in a cup for me.

"so how are things going between you two?" bonnie asked looking between the two of us.

"fine" i said instantly and took a sip of my drink.

"where were you earlier?" bonnie asked looking at me.

"i went for a walk and seen some men sword fighting, i figured i would sit and observe" i winked at bonnie and she laughed.

"well how was the view" she asked taking a bite of potatos.

"nice and hard" i laughed remembering the muscles i felt.

" i bet" she said.

"caroline" nik asked and i looked at him.

"yes?" i asked while looking at the end of my hair.

"will you accompany me tonight?" he asked and i looked up, i glanced at klaus and he nodded. i looked back at nik and smiled.

"depends" i said.

"on?"

"more like where" i said while i noticed nik drop his cup. i flashed my hand over and grabbed it and put it back on the table.

"whoa" nik said completely forgetting about the other topic. "how did you do that?"

"i told you i was fast is all" i said after sharing a look with klaus. "i would love to accompany you tonight. when should i expect you?" i asked to change the subject.

"before sun down" nik said automatically and i watch nik and klaus share a look. i look at bonnie who noticed as well.

"okay" i said warily.

nik finished his food and stood up to leave. bonnie nodded to me and i stood up and followed after him.

i walked with him to right out front of the hut. i smiled as he leaned in. he put both hands up on my face, he kissed my lips and sucked on the bottom lip.

"you taste good" he said and i shrugged.

"its the wine" i said and pushed him back. " see you tonight"

he took a deep breath and walked down the trail. i walked back inside and looked at klaus.

"what are you up to?" i asked starring him straight into the eyes.

he raised his hand up in defence "im not up to anything love"

"mhm" i said.

"you will find out tonight" he said and i sighed.

"i know what it is" bonnie laughed and i looked at her.

"well tell me" i said

"no i want to see your reaction later" bonnie said and klaus chuckled

"ugh bonnie!" i said throwing my arms in the air and sat back in the chair at the table.

i put my head in my hand and watched as they moved around. i closed my eyes and was listening to the sounds around the hut.

the next thing i know is i hear whispering around me. i opened my eyes and seen klaus, bonnie, and nik standing starring at me.

i stood up and looked around."why did you not wake me?" i asked looking at klaus and bonnie.

"you looked peaceful" bonnie said smiling.

"yea so peaceful." i rolled my eyes as my hand came up to my neck and rubbed. " just give me a moment" i said looking at nik.

"sure" nik said and started talking to klaus.

i walked behind the curtain and checked my hair and makeup. i quickly rebrushed my teeth and smoothed out my dress before returning back out there.

"okay im ready " i said as i walked straight up to nik he put his arm out for me to take. i grabbed his arm and we walked out the hut.

we walked along a trail in silence until i broke it. "so..." i said.

"how was your nap" he asked and i felt the kink in my neck.

"it was..."

"it did not look so comfortable" he said.

"it wasnt, i must have fallen sleep after you left" i said and he stopped infront of a hut. i looked around and wondered what was going on.

nik walked closer and opened the hut door, i followed until i was at the threshold. i looked around and tried to put a foot through but there was a barrier.

"nik whose hut is this?" i ask looking around. i saw him take a deep breath before replying. his heart was beating fastly.

"its ours, Caroline" my eyes went wide and i had to think fast.

"like mine and yours?" i asked trying to make sure i heard correctly.

"yes" he said with a nervous chuckle. i cant believe even bonnie hid this from me.

"so i can come in?" i asked him.

"please come in caroline" he asked and i nodded putting my foot threw the threshold and stepping in. the hut was near the one i was sharing but far enough away the i couldnt hear anything from there.

"how long have you been up to this?" i ask.

"about two weeks. Father suggested it and klaus helped me, after we hunted everyday we came here" nik smirked and i looked over the hut."and bonnie helped geting the stuff from the rest i made"

i looked over the stand with alot of white candles burning, then at torches in the corner and the fire in the middle. there was one large cot with a lot of furs on it and a huge fur rug under it. there was chairs and tables made."wow" i said trying to think of something to say.

"do you like it?" he asked and i looked him, his face was vulnerable. i walked over to him and gave him a hug. i pulled away and looked at him.

"it is great" i smiled and leaned up pecking his lips. i looked around the room and seen my stuff already in it.

"quick question, how did my stuff get here so fast?"i asked

"klaus said he knew a short cut here so he could beat us." nik said and i laughed.

"oh" i said and moved my hand up to my neck to rub it some more as i looked around further."well this should be fun" i said more to myself.

its hard trying to keep a clear head when human klaus was around, i felt connections to both of them, as if that wouldnt make since theyre the same person. its tempting me even more now, maybe that was klaus' plan. even if it was i wouldnt have to tell him that its been working.

nik walked over to me and moved my hand from my neck and replaced it with his. he moved my hair over my shoulder and started rubbing my neck.

i leaned into him as i felt his hands on me, i closed my eyes for a second before i felt him again. except he replaced his fingers with his lips. his arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"why me?" i asked him.

"you have captivated me from the moment i saw you" he said and i laughed.

" so thats the reason you almost fell off the chair" i said jokingly as i remembered him at esther dinner our first day here almost a month ago.

"you saw that" he looked bashful

"of course" i said smiling. i pulled away from nik and looked at him. "so why did mikael suggest this?" i asked.

" to get me out the hut, hes doing the same to kol now. we have always been his least favorite" nik said and i nodded.

"well then im glad you are away from him, even if youre not far" i said and pecked his lips.

"why did _you_ care?" he asked.

"maybe its the dimples."i joked "how could i not? he abuses you, its not right. he wont be around forever even if it seems that way, it will be better when he is gone" i said.

"i did not know he displeased you that much" nik said moving my hair from my face.

"well he does" i said " i mean my father wasnt perfect especially toward the end but when his end came i forgave him for everything and it ended with nothing not said" i said trying to summarize.

"we never have spoken about your parents, will you tell me?" he asked.

"i suppose, not much of a story." i said. "um my father passed away and i lived with my mom until i left with klaus and bonnie, the end."

"caroline"

i sighed. "my father hated who i became when i was 17, he tried conditioning me. then my ex boyfriend saved me and then later my ex attacked him by accident. my ex was one of the men who changes on the full moons, my father later became what he hated but would rather die than stay with me." i said.

"my relationship with my mother has recently progressed since i...matured i guess you could say and i have no siblings or children so the end." i said.

"what do you mean your father tried conditioning you?" nik asked holding my hand as i sat at the edge of the cot.

i took a deep breath trying to think of a way to say it with out saying im a vampire.

"um he would lock me in a room and burn me and stuff, basically until i changed. but i cant change who i am so it was pointless, he said he was doing it out of love and if i didnt start changing he would basically kill me. thats when my mother showed up with my ex and they took me, its not as bad as it sounds."

"why would he do that?" nik asked baffled "there is nothing wrong with you."

i smiled at him but shrugged. " he was just taught to hate what i had become" i said and looked at him.

"you said your ex was one of the men who turns into wolves?" he asked and i nodded. "what was that like?"

"i saw him change when he first triggered his curse. it looks really painful, i cant even imagine what its like to break every bone in my body like that. its scary, i almost didnt get away in time when he turned. well my father didnt get away in a way."

"why was your father near him when he was shifting?"

"um...my father said that if he wanted to be with me he needed to learn control. tyler bite me and i almost died so my father tried to make sure it didnt happen again"

"why did he bite you?" nik asked perplexed.

"i was collateral damage. its okay, im used to it. so about this hut, pretty cool right" i said trying to change the subject ive already edited too much.

"yeah i guess, so why are you not with tyler anymore did he bite you again?"

"no he wants...um... i gave him an ultamatium me or his revenge fantasy and he chose wrong" i said.

"oh revenge for what?" nik asked.

"it doesnt matter nik, can we not talk about this anymore?" i asked and laid back in the bed, starring at the ceiling of the hut.

"sure" he said and laid down next to me. i looked over at him and walked over to my bag. i grabbed the necklace. then i walked back over to the bed and climbed back on.

"here, i made this for you the other day when i was making necklaces with henrik and bekah. um you definatly deserve it, especially now." i said and handed him the necklace.

he looked at it and then rubbed his fingers along the black beads and leather. i stood up and went back to my bag, it was dark now so the only light in the hut was from the candles and fire.

i grabbed out a night gown, there was no where i could leave to to change so i shrugged and moved my hair so my scars would be covered.

i unlaced the front of my dress, then realised i had on my modern under garments. i silently cursed myself as i let the dress fall. i pulled the night dress over my body and let it fall to my mid thigh.

i picked the dress up and put it on the back of the chair. i turned back to where the cot and nik was as i pulled my hair out the nighty.

nik was looking as me as i walked closer. "what?" i asked raising a brow.

"um.." he looked dazed. i looked down, this was a night gown i had worn infront of klaus and bonnie plenty of times and there was no objections.

"you okay?" i asked as i sat back on the bed, my legs under me.

he shook his head and smiled.

"im great and thank you for the necklace. i love it." he said as he put it on.

"good" i winked and laid down right way above the furs.

i watched as nik squinted at me and i smiled innocently. he stood up and took his shirt off and tossed it over near my dress. he climbed back on the bed next to me and i watched him.

i heard his heart beating fastly, i could see he was struggling to make the first move so i helped him out. i sat up and leaned over him, kissing his lips.

klaus was out of breath and i moved down to his neck as he caught his breath. i moved my body so i was straddling him. he was wary about where he was to put his hands.

i stopped and looked at him smiling. "am i making you too nervous?" i asked sweetly.

"um, i just dont want to over step my boundries. since we're not married yet"

"nik im not a virgin so that whole waiting for marriage thing kind of goes out the window if youre looking for purity with me, and i know you are not as well so..."

"and how would you know that?"

"like i said... villiagers talk, then theres tatia." i shrugged again.

"and you are okay with that?" he asked and i laughed.

"are you okay with it?" i asked him and he laughed. i was about to roll off of him when he grabbed my hips and kept me in place. i watched as he moved his hands down to my bare thighs and then slowly brought his way back up.

i felt myself get wet as he moved. i leaned back over him and caught his lips with mine as his hands roamed my body. i brought my hands down to his chest and where there was a light purple bruise. i kissed my way down his face and kissed his brusie softly.

i felt him hard under me and i smiled as i kissed his chest as i moved down.

i stopped right above his trousers and i looked at him as i started untieing his pant. i waited for an objection but when i got none i continued.

i slipt my hand in and wrapped it around him, feeling him get harder in my hand as i kissed his chest. i heard him groan with the contact and i pulled him all the way out as i moved my kisses back down.

i kissed up his shaft until i was at the tip of his very hard member. i kissed his tip before taking him in my mouth. i heard him suck in a breath and i went deeper as i sucked on him. i bobbed my head sucking him off. he was panting and i felt him twitch and i knew he was about to cum.

"caroline" i heard him say and i stopped and looked at him as i released him with a pop sound.

i kept my lips on his tip "mhm" i asked and watched as he groaned again with the vibrations.

"im going to cum, you should stop" he said.

"and why would i do that?" i asked.

"everyone else made me pull away before" he said and i raised my brow.

"well im not going to make you, infact i want to taste you, so cum for me" i said looking him straight in his eyes. i put my mouth on him and worked him again. it was faster getting there this time and i felt him twitch in my mouth.i moved all the way down and sucked hard as i came back up as a swirled my tongue around him.

i took him all the way and felt him spill down my throat. i came back up swallowing around him. i licked the rest up that spilled out and kissed the tip again as i moved off him.

i licked my lips as i laid beside him and smiled.

nik was still panting as he leaned over me and caught my lips. i felt his hands glide under my night gown and pull up. i lifted my body to help him remove it.

as soon as it was off his lips were back on mine. he was leaning over me with a knee between my legs and a hand holding him with the other roaming my body. i felt him try and remove my bra, then he pulled back and looked at it puzzled. i laughed and reached an arm under and unhooked it.

i slid it off and threw it across the room. his hands moved to them immediately. his lips made there way from my neck slowly to my breast while the other massaged it. my back arched closer to him. i felt him switch breasts and his hand slid down my body.

his hands roamed their way under my panties. i had my hands in his hair and played with it while i felt him suck one my breast, flicker my nipple with his tongue.

his finger ran down my folds and i moaned as soon as i felt him. he started moving his finger around my clit and i spread my legs open further for him.

"mhmm Nik" i moaned biting my lip. i felt myself get wetter as his fingers worked. i had to remind myself this is the human, i can only imagine the hybrid with 1000 more years worth of experience. i got even wetter and felt even more sensitive.

"nik, i need you" i said as i pulled him back up to my lips before releasing him. he stopped and i saw my chest heaving.

i forgot that since we came back this far my emotions were heightened 1000x more.

he stood up from the bed and pulled his trousers down and climbed back ontop me. i slid my panties off swiftly. he was leaning back over me, i felt him hard and poking my stomach.

he reached down and stroked me. i was dripping ready for him, he smirked down at me.

i felt him readjust slightly and the head of his member was pressing against my woman hood, making me grind my hips closer. he kissed my lips softly and then looked at me.

"are you sure?" he asked i smiled up and kissed him before nodding.

"yes, im sure." i said and i felt him reposition himself to my opening. i felt him slide in inch by inch and we both moaned when he was in. he hasnt started moving yet so i flipped us so that i was on top of him.

i moaned as he fully filled me. he was in shock and i smirked at him. i immediately started moving up and down while i circled my hips. i leaned down on him as i moved and caught his lip as i moaned at the movement.

his hands roamed to my hips and held them directing me how he wanted as i moved on him. his heart was beating so fast and his breaths were coming fast.

"nik" i whispered in his ear as i felt my walls starting to clench around him. i felt tight around him as i moved keeping in sync i felt him twitch inside as my walls squeezed against him and knew he was soon.

"mhm" i moaned again as he hit a spot. he angled himself as i rode him to keep hitting it, building me up further.

"Caroline" was all he said and i felt my body explode coating his member with my jucies as i moaned louder and i felt him spill inside of me as i leaned back down through my high to kiss him until we came down. i felt him growing soft in me and rolled off of him.

i listened to his heart beating and i looked over at him and saw his chest heaving. my hair was wild and fell down my back and over my breasts and stomach as i laid there. i saw him start to shiver and i pulled the fur blankets up to cover us.

"well that was fun" i said as i leaned into his side. he wrapped his one arm around me and brought the other to my thigh bringing it around his waist. if he kept moving between my legs theres going to be another round. i tried to muffle the next moan.

i seen the bags under his eyes though so moved my hand to his chest.

" i am so glad you are mine" he said as he lifted my hand with the engagment ring on it. he intertwined our fingers together and i watched as he brought them to his lips.

i smiled and moved up to peck his lips. "you should get some sleep Nik" i said as i laid my head back on his chest.

"sweet dreams" he said as he kissed the top of my head. i felt his heart calm down and his breathing go even and i knew he was asleep. i let myself fall asleep also as i listened to the noises outside.

everytime i shifted in the middle of the night nik would reposition us, so i was one way or another still in his arms.

i woke up hearing niks breathing shift. i looked at him and he smiled down at me.

"wow, you are just as beautiful in the mornings. i dont want you to ever leave my arms" nik said and i blushed.

"and maybe i dont want to leave them" i said before kissing his lips.

klaus must be having a field day with all the new memories. "are you hungry?" i asked hoisting myself up.

"sure" he said and moved to put his trousers back on. i stood as well, walking to the other side of the room picking up my night gown.

i lifted it over my head to put on when i felt hands on my waist. the gown fell and was held up right under my breast. i pulled my hair out at the same time.

nik looked at my stomach. he ran his hand over the bite marks and i sighed moving away. i walked over to my panties and shimmied them back on.

"who did that? was it tyler?" nik asked in a controlled tone. i was shocked at how much nik and klaus was so alike from human to hybrid also that he was actually paying attention to my ramblings.

i swallowed and started grabbing stuff to make eggs and toast.

"if tyler did this to me, i would be dead nik. it wasnt him"

"then who?"

"nik it does not matter. it was a long time ago and im fine." i said as i mixed the stuff together, my back toward him.

"was he a boyfriend of yours, you said you had more than one suiter" he asked and i looked at him.

"i guess you could say that, he made me _think_ i was his girlfriend." i said and nik walked back over and pulled the dress up. he looked down to my panties. i watched as his hand moved my panties out of the way and revealing my scar on my hip.

he traced it and sighed shaking his head upset."are there more, how did i not see these last night?"

i turned around and lifted the dress back up revealing my back. "you didnt notice last night because i made sure my hair covered it, i slipt up and forgot about it this morning, thats the only reason why you know now."

i heard his heart beating fast he walked over and punched a table and i dropped the dress and looked down. "why would he bite you, what else did he do" nik asked and i shook my head not answering.

"caroline."

"look i dont want to talk about it, alright. its not worth it" i said and started making the food again.

nik came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug. he leaned his head on my shoulder. "life isnt always easy" he said.

"believe me, i know" i said and turned around and returned the hug.

"but its easier with you" nik said.

"that was a good one" i said and saw him smirking.

"but seriously." nik looked at the food over the fire and took it off and put it on the table.

i turned and put the food on the plate and made him a cup of milk from a goat he had out back. Bonnie helped with a garden so theres veggies and flowers around the place. klaus even made a chicken coop and caught a few chickens.

i sat down and watched him eat. he looked at me and i smiled. i walked around picking up the clothes from last night. this morning couldve went a lot differently if i had been more cautious. there was no way in hell im compelling nik again besides theres no use klaus already knows also.

i heard someone approaching the hut, i stood up and looked out the window seeing henrik walking up the path with a smile on his face while holding some flowers.

i smiled and shook my head, nik raised his eyebrows at me. i walked over to the door before henrik could knock and opened it.

"hi, i come bearing a home warming present" henrik smirked looking at the pile of clothes on the floor as he walked in.

"please do come in" i said sarcastically as henrik hands me the flowers. " you knew of this the entire time, did you not?" i asked henrik and his smirk widened as he looked down.

" i did, but it was a plus being able to hang out with you everyday" henrik winked.

"careful now, nik might get jealous" i said laughing as nik took another bite of his eggs.

"can you blame me after last night..." he left the sentence hanging as he took another bite looking me up and down suggestively."theres no way im ever letting her go" nik said looking at henrik who dramatically snapped his fingers

"damn" henrik said.

"hey now you two, im not that tatia bitch. im not about to be turning brothers against each other." i said bringing them both into a hug.

i felt niks hand snake down my back.

"you smell good" henrik said looking at me when he pulled away from the hug. he moved over to the chair and sat down stealing the rest of the food.

"thank you" i said as niks hands went further down until he was grabbing my butt. he lifted me and i wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved to sit at the corner of the bed.

he sat there and kissed me.

"we should get ready for the day" i whispered to nik.

"you mean what is left of the day" henrik corrected hearing us clearly.

i turned to look at henrik "hows Annette?" i asked.

"she is well, she likes me more since that fight with the man from the village" henrik said as he moved his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"oh god" i rolled my eyes and stood off nik. i went over to the dresses and picked one out for the day "and it is not that late out yet, it is still morning" i decided with a tan color dress that had a red and gold rope belt.

"if that helps you sleep at night" henrik said.

"we slept perfectly last night" nik said smiling.

"turn around henrik so i can dress" i used my finger to make a circle. henrik nodded and turned away from me as i slipt the night gown off and put the dress on."okay" i said as i was tieing the belt.

i walked around the hut picking the pile of clothes up and putting them in a basket and then i remade the bed as they stood there talking. i looked around the hut and the only thing left to clean was the dishes.

"we should have a little get together here" i said abruptly.

"what do you mean?" nik asked.

"invite your family over, henrik you can invite annette, ill invite klaus and bonnie. we can all chat and eat, it will be fun. oh and me, bonnie, and rebekah can sing. rebekah can sing right?"

"we dont have enough food for something like that, sweet caroline." nik said looking up at me from a chair.

"klaus can get enough food, and we have the garden." i said crossing my arms waiting for an objection.

nik and henrik shared a look. i seen henrik give the puppy dog face and i laughed as nik gave in.

"fine" nik said.

"good you invite your family" i turned to henrik "you get annette and i will leave to get klaus and bonnie and the food" i said and watched as nik moved to put a shirt on. i watched as it slid down his stomach before henrik cleared his throat and i looked at him.

"yes?" i asked.

"stop drooling over my brother" he said.

"fine, ill leave that to you." i said sarcastically as i bumped his hip. i waited for them both to leave first.

nik walked over to me with something wrapped in a cloth, i looked at him curiously. he got closer and i saw him open it to reveal a silver dagger with some red ruby looking stone at the end of the daggers handle.

"here i want you to have this, i made it for you. i figured with you, i wont chance anything happening. i want you to carry this with you always so you cant have another incident like at the falls. i at least know you can use it under pressure incase im not with you" he said and i looked at him touched.

"nik i really dont need that" i said shaking my head pushing the dagger away.

"please caroline, just humor me. promise me you will keep this with you at all times" he said handing me the dagger.

"fine, i promise" i said as i looked it over closely. it was the right size to fit inside of my boots that go up mid cafe.

nik kissed me before walking out the door while henrik winked.

i grabbed the dishes and my shampoo and conditioner. i washed the dishes and flashed to the falls. nobody was there so i moved to the cave under the water fall where me and nik had our first kiss and quickly washed before getting out and changing back into my clothes.

i dried my hair by flashing laps around the perimeter of the villiage three times until it was completely dry.

i braided it in one long braid down my shoulder then wrapped it into a low side bun. i flashed over to my old hut and seen bonnie with kol and klaus sitting there when i walked in.

klaus flashed a knowing smirk which i ignored.

"dont mind him, he has been weird since last night" kol said.

"you stayed the night?" i asked and he nodded." and im sure klaus just had a dream and thats why he is freakishly happy today"

"yes i stayed, klaus did not say it bothered him. like i said he is in a very good mood" kol said and i seen bonnie smiling at me.

"it was a very good dream then" klaus spoke up and i looked at him.

"lets not make a big deal out of this." i said looking indifferent. " because it was an agreement anyways"

"that or a thousand years worth of hornyness came over you" bonnie said and i looked at her.

"well we both know i like sex, i cant go that long without it and the 1000 year urge was kinda rubbing me the wrong way, i gave in...sue me." i said and looked at kol who looked confused.

"until you pounced on me last night sweet heart" klaus said.

"you wouldnt make the first move, i heard your heart beating frantically" i smirked at him and he rolled his eyes "and its not like i planned on jumping your bones last night it just kinda happened."

"um are you two together also?" kol asked.

"no of course not im with nik" i said

"i am so confused" he said looking at bon who shook her head.

"its a game they like to play, they tend to speak in their own codes. they are talking about how caroline and niklaus slept with each other last night discretely" bonnie said and kols eyes widened before the smirk appeared.

"i want in with this discrete talk" kol said.

"plus it was originally supose to be just the blow job, you werent suppose to be 'ready' again so quickly after" i said looking at klaus and watched his smile widen to reveal his dimples "god this is infuriateing"

"okay yeah i am still lost" kol said.

"just pretend nik, is klaus" i said looking at kol. "oh by the way all three of you are coming over to niks place tonight for a dinner party thing. klaus lets go" i said as i dragged him with me to go hunting.

"you are helping me find food" i said as we walked down a trail in the woods.

" i remember the conversation" klaus said "infact i remember it all, im glad you took it easy on human me though" he said smiling and i looked over at him.

"i dont know what youre talking about" i said.

"we are sexual creatures love, i know you craved more last night"

"so what if i did? i also remeber telling you i dont like being with humans and that this was all an agreement that i wouldnt have to hear about later for the sake of your happiness, it wasnt about me" i said not denying anything.

"well im glad you didnt break me" klaus laughed and i let go and laughed also. " but you intrigued my human self even more last night"

"how so?"

"you fucked my human self silly sweet heart. i could barely keep a thought in my head, other than you riding me or your mouth on me" klaus said shamelessly. i guess thats what happens when you live a thousand years. modesty goes out the window, i blushed and looked away.

"this is weird, and you are...were human. you dont know what you were thinking"

"even as the years went on, i never let anyone else do me like you do nor did anyone else compare"

"you speak as though we have slept together more than one time klaus, we slept together once and it wasnt anything im sure you havent experienced before. it was just a built up release that i needed and took." i said annoyed as his smirk grew.

"if you think that was your last time with me youre sadly mistaken, my human self is currently ignoring henrik thinking of ways he is going to take you"

"you know that is creepy as well, can you not..you know, like have bonnie put a spell on you or something"

"why in the world would i do that?" klaus asked with his amazing accent. it is weird jumping back and forth between them. nik has an accent but so does the rest of their family but i know nothing of where it comes from while i have modern day worldy klaus whose accent is just as alluring.

i rolled my eyes "because this is weird"

" not if you just give in and sleep with me...the hybrid. i promise your needs will be thoroughly satisfied"he said and i felt my insides do a flip.

"its not happening, the only reason i agreed to this in the first place is because your human self hasnt done anything horrible yet like i dont know send people out to bite me or kill my best friends and their families, you see where im going with this right"

"nik is still apart of me and you will learn that when we move on" klaus said and my face fell when i remembered i wasnt from this time. i composed myself and listened as he continued. "but i can see i will get no where with you at the moment so onto more pressing issues like..."

klaus stopped and brought my dress up in a flash, exposing me. " klaus! seriously!" i yelled and tried to push my dress back down but since he was a 1000 years old before coming here his strength doubled as well to a 2000 year old strength still overpowering me.

he traced the marks on my hip and stomach as i looked away from him.

"what happened?" klaus asked.

"some other time maybe? i hear deer in the distance" i said as i flashed to the herd of deer. i killed them all almost instantly.

"we can feed on them and then ill skin them and stuff" klaus said as he caught up to a clearing with dead deer all over.

"awesome" i said as my face changed and i started toward a deer against a tree.

i watched how klaus moved also and picked a deer up. we both carried the deer back silently and i watched as klaus hung them on a tree and started the skinning process at that point i went inside the hut to where bonnie and kol still were.

i gave bonnie a seriously look because the hut. "ill see you both at niks hut tonight... with klaus and the food. bon i need your help making it." i said and waved goodbye. i turned back to look at them.

"it is your hut also Caroline" kol said and i ignored him as i walked back to my hut. nik wasnt home so i started lighting some candles and started setting things up. i moved my bag out of eyesight from everyone, hiding it under the bed.

i went to the garden and grabbed some veggies and started making them as i waited. i sang outloud to keep myself company.

'_when the sun dies, and the stars fade from view_

_our love will remain real and true_

_through the distance and cold depths of space_

_the radio sings our song, its a love real and true_

_we been in the same place, for a long long time_

_if our hearts go the wrong way, i still know youre mine_

_should we even try to fight it?_

_if our love is trapped in all ways_

_i know that things been rough,but when youre by my side its more than enough _

_oh yeah for us to make it through the tests of time._

_when the sun dies, and the stars fade from view_

_our love will remain real and true_

_through the distance and cold depths of space_

_the radio sings our song, its a love real and true'_

i was just getting in the song when i heard a heart beat on a chair from behind me. i turned around slowly and saw nik sitting there smiling at me.

"you have been caught sweet caroline" nik said as he stood from the chair and walked to me giving me a kiss.

"and you have started becoming more sneaky" i accused with a smile.

"i heard you singing outside, you have a lovely voice" he kissed my forhead and my cheeks." i particularlly liked the words to the song however i am unfamiliar with it, it was strange but sounded amazing coming from you"

"its a song from where i am from and i normally dont sing unless i am alone" i stopped talking and shook my head " but thank you."

"well i want to hear you singing all the time, but what i really want is to hear you saying my name" he said lowly in my ear suggestively " over and over again"

niks hands moved down my back as he sucked on my neck. i remembered klaus saying something about how he was thinking of all the ways he could take me.

" nik" i said and i felt him smiling and i rolled my eyes.

"yes sweet caroline" he said and i shook my head at the nick name i heard him laugh at that.

"im making food and your family is coming over" i said as he pulled back to look at me.

"we have time" he said with a puppy dog face.

"you have to promise to never use that face on me ever again" i said

"you have my word"

"forever is a long time nik, and believe me ill hold you to it."

"okay" he smiled excitedly as he moved my dress off a shoulder

"yeah we still are not haveing sex right now" i laughed as i pulled my dress back up. i turned and started cutting the carrots back up along with some potatos. i hated picking the green beans even as a vampire.

i pity the humans who have to do it. my back was so sore after doing it for a few minutes, but my vampire abilities helped me get it done faster.

"well then i am going to continue using the puppy dog face as you call it" he said stubbornly as he sat down at the table.

"klaus got the meat he will bring it over and bonnie and kol are coming." i said as i threw the veggies together in a pot.

"i got the rest of my family coming over, it took some convincing for mikael but he seems to like you and bonnie. he also says we dont deserve you both and a few other words."

"dont listen to him, let his word go in one ear and out the other. trust me, i did it with my mom all the time before i..." i stopped talking when i realised i was about to say 'was turned'.

"i suppose you are right" nik said. i turned and laughed.

"have you not learned, nik? the woman is always right even when she is wrong"

"that makes no sense." he said laughing.

"yeah well it is what it is" i turned and leaned against the table.

nik grabbed my hips and brought me down on his lap bridal style. he moved my hair out my face and ran his fingers through it.

"you do smell good, like Vanilla and Oranges" nik said as i wrapped an arm around his neck.

"i love oranges, theyre my favorite" i said as i ran my fingers through his hair. the hut was starting to smell like the food i was making and i leaned over and stirred the food behind him.

he kissed my neck as i moved closer than i already was to him. he wants to keep teasing me, fine. ill lead him on and tease him throughout dinner. i pulled back and smirked as i leaned in to capture his lips.i was still standing as i kissed him so i positioned myself on his lap so i was straddling him while i lifted the dress up.

his hands moved up my bare thighs, i rolled my back so i grinded further down on him as i moaned in the kiss. my hands were in his hair bringing his body closer into mine.

i bit onto his lip with my human teeth and pulled it as i heard bonnie and klaus walking up the path. i opened my eyes as i sucked on his lip and let go. he brought his hand up further and i felt him hard under me.

i wiggled around and smiled at him as i pecked his lips and stood up.

"what are you doing?" he asked as i smiled moving back to the food just as there was a sound at the door.

"cooking obviously, what else would i be doing?" i raised an eyebrow still smiling as i moved to the door pushing klaus back down. " you might want to stay sitting" i looked down at his hard member poking under his trousers.

i winked as he cleared his throat and sat back down taking deep breaths " sweetly evil, the nickname is totally justifiable"

"what ever" i said back as i opened the door with a smile."bon you ready for some karaoke? we're about to get rebekah in on this" i smiled as i took the food in her hand. kol and klaus walked in behind bonnie and sat down.

"you bet, wait i dont know any of these songs." bonnie said frowning.

"so we can sing what we know, just nothing with dates" i whispered to here. we walked over to the food and she started making what she brought. i started making dear steaks with the meat klaus brought. i heard kol teasing nik about sleeping with me and i caught klaus' eye and he smirked while i rolled my eyes.

most of the food was done when i heard a knock on the door. i was so caught up with bonnie i didnt hear anyone approaching the hut. nik answered the door and rebekah ran over and hugged me than bonnie.

"hey bekah!" i said as she pulled back.

"care, bon i am so glad i am seeing you both. all the men have been driving me insane. this is such a wonderful idea" rebekah complimented.

"thanks" i said as i moved over to greet everyone else.

everytime mikael or esther was near klaus and nik both had new personalities. klaus' was a repressed broody i want to kill you both again vibe while niks was a boy who feared his fathers wrath and craved for his mothers love and acceptance and i got to play mediator to both.

"ah there is Miss Forbes i hope Niklaus has been treating you right and not messing the arrangment up" Mikael said as he came near. he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Mikael" i did a small curtsie to him " Nik has been a perfect gentleman, your arrangment is in perfect tact. nothing at all to worry about" i said.

"i hope you do not think me to forward when i pushed the hut upon you, i just wanted him to man up and stop being a disgrace to this family" mikael said and i repressed a growl. i felt klaus' eyes on us.

i put on a fake smile "i am glad you have suggested this."

"has he kept his hands to himself? he has a tendency to go after the woman in the villiage like a thoughtless boy"

i tried to not think about how he degraded me when he stuck me with nik. not like nik wasnt trying anyways. it would just be nice not to be labled trash in his head.

"of course, sir" i said." i hope you are hungry, there will be plenty of food" i smiled.

"ah yes, i cant wait" mikael said and i nodded.

"if you will excuse me" i asked and he motioned me forward with his hand. as i walked i mumbled how i hated him and i heard klaus agreeing with me. i looked over at him and smiled slightly.

i walked over to Esther and gave her a hug. "oh i am so glad you came, i thought this would be good for us all to spend some time together."

esther hugged me back and smiled back warmly. "you have stolen most of my children lately and i hardly know you. i mainly see rebekah and finn now. henrik and Niklaus are always running off with you. elijah has been with tatia and kols been with bonnie"

"i love both their companies, henrik is such a sweet heart. i have come to love him very much in the time i have known him" i smiled as i seen henrik and Annette in a corner trying to stay hidden.

"yes henrik is quite the charmer, like the rest of his siblings." she laughed.

i moved along and greeted elijah and finn. it was awkward because elijah brought Tatia into my temporary home. it got even more awkward when i noticed a man in the opposite corner trying not to be noticed much like henrik and annette.

i watched as rebekah walked over to him and grabbed his hand. i noticed nik and kol notice they both shared a glance and moved to corner them both. finn and elijah moving to do the same henrik following.

i watched with a smile as they approached him. i had an arm crossed across my chest while i bit my nail watching, hiding my smile. it was hilarious like watching a good cop bad cop act.

kol, nik, and henrik were the bad cops while elijah and Finn were the good cops. mikael and ethser was talking with annette while bonnie and klaus walked over to me. i smiled as they approached. i still havent taken my eyes off them.

"this makes me glad i dont have siblings. i am nervous just watching" i said.

" me too" bonnie agreed and klaus chuckled.

i was quiet as i listened to the conversation.

i watched as the three bad cops circled around him sizing him up.

"who are you?" henrik asked crossing his arms together.

the man cleared his throat before speaking."demetri peterson" he said sticking his hand out for henrik to shake. henrik looked down at his hand and glared back up at him.

elijah stepped in and shook his hand with a stern grip "i am elijah, one of rebekahs older brothers. what are your intentions with her?" he asked.

"i umm.. i just like her company for now" Demetri said warily glancing over at nik and kol who were standing close to him also glaring.

"man rebekah has it bad, i have a new form of respect for her" i said to bonnie.

"i feel you" she said " youre eaves dropping and memorizeing everything arent you?"

"of course" i smiled as i continued listening.

"stop it you guys, you are embarassing me" rebekah said glaring at her siblings.

they ignored her " good it better be just her company you want, ill beat you to a pulp if you hurt my sister." kol said.

"there is no need for that kol, remember what happened to the last one" Finn said calmly.

"wha- what happened to the last one?" demetri asked. i could see sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

"oh we are not allowed to say what happened to him, tragic really. god rest his soul" nik said with a dramatic eyeroll and i burst into laughter.

"wow" i said under my breath "its like a mob" i elbowed klaus " and im the dramatic one" i smiled as he lightly chuckled.

i walked over to them and grabbed niks hand. he lightened up when i gave him a look.

"come on nik" i kissed his cheek "as long as he keeps his hands to himself and treats her right you all wont have to take him to that damp and dark cave where the other one was for a while" i saw nik smile as he nodded.

i could hear demetris heart beating fast. i leaned up and whispered into niks ear. "i think you all scared him enough, he is shaking in his boots. leave him alone for a little bit" i said and moved.

nik moved his hands behind my back and pulled me a few steps away "you are just as bad"

"you make me glad i dont have siblings" i said smiling.

"you will soon" nik said smirking and leaned in and kissed me. i felt Tatias eyes burning through my back as i kissed him back. i pulled away and went to where everyone was now sitting. i seen Annette starring at me and nik as i sat on his lap so there was enough room for everyone.

"how have you been Miss Annette? henrik has been speaking highly of you" i said smiling at her.

"i have been well, sorry i was starring at you and niklaus its just that you are so pretty and you two make such a cute couple"

"aww thank you sweetie" i said smiling back and Tatia scoffed loudly causing everyone in the hut to look at her including elijah.

"do you have something to say Tatia?" i said sneering her name.

"i have seen prettier, and you two are a disgusting couple" Tatia said smirking as she thought to be supperior infront of everyone.

"you are just mad that nik is not at your beck and call anymore" i said as nik rubbed my leg.

klaus was watching us "i agree you two are quite the item" i rolled my eyes at him. Tatia sent him a glare as well.

"you two are only together because mikael, nik has no interest in you at all" tatia had a growing smirk on her face " thats why he comes to see me"

i looked at klaus for confirmation before i retorted. klaus shook his head no and i nodded.

"you are a lying bi-" rebekah started until i cut her off.

"its alright bekah, Tatias words means nothing to me. they are indeed just words." i felt nik relax under me and i leaned in closer to him ignoring tatia.

"no they are not" she denied "he was with me last night"

"seriously?!" i laughed harder. "thats funny how could nik be with you last night when he was very occupied with me?" i said suggestively ignoring the looks from mikael and esther as they sat silently watching. "i mean its not like theres two niks" i laughed again as i met klaus' eyes.

"Tatia why are you even here, nobody likes you" Rebekah sneered.

"rebekah watch your manners"Esther piped in.

"she is here for me" elijah said.

"cant you see she is just using you, like she has been" rebekah said ignoring esthers warning.

"rebekah watch your tongue" mikael said and bekah became resigned instantly.

"yes father" bekah said.

"im sorry i did not mean to cause such a dispute" Annette said and i watched as henrik grabbed her hand. it was so cute the way Annette looked over to him and smiled as she intertwined their fingers.

"do not mind it" i said smiling back at Annette. "i like how you have done your hair today it is very pretty. would you mind showing me how you did it one day?" i asked.

"oh i would love to, that will be so fun" Annette said getting comfortable.

"i have a name" Tatia said catching on that i called her 'it'.

"yeah and i am sure thats not the only thing you have" i said cutely as i stood up and went to check on the food over the fire.

everyone started a conversation back up and i seen finn and esther pick up some instruments. they started to play music together and rebekah started singing with the beat. she stood up and walked to me and started dancing.

when there was a break in her song she said for me to follow her steps. bonnie got up and stood beside me to follow along as well.

rebekah started singing again and i watched as she started moving. me and bonnie kept up just fine thanks to being in cheer leading.

we all laughed as she restarted the steps. me and bonnie sang with rebekah to the chorus of her song. we were like her back up singers.

when the song ended the food was done and we set it all on the table. everyone sat in their seats and made each of their plates.

demetri was relatively quiet. while Tatia made faces almost the whole time.

"you all should have seen Caroline fight that man at the falls and henrik stood up to him for her. henrik is very brave" Annette said as she took a bite.

"i would have perferred for him to not get involved but i like the reason behind it" i said praising henrik.

"yes bravery is a noble trait" mikael agreed clapping henriks shoulder. mikael turned his gaze toward me "and i understand you fought the man off"

" the man did not have good cordination, he missed me and i got a good punch in is all" i said as i took a sip.

"did the man say what he wanted from you before henrik approached?" mikael asked.

"he said he..." i looked around the table at everyone and then sighed shrugging "he wanted to see if i tasted as good as i smell"

"well its a good thing henrik approached you should not have to go through something like that dear, its quite tramatising. back at our old home before we moved my best friend had a man force himself on her and it was awful." Esther said and i nodded looking down.

"i agree" mikael said.

"yes what was it she said?" esther looked at mikael before continuing "at the beginning she begged for her life, that she would do anything just to keep her life. by the end of the experience she begged him to end it for her, its tragic." esther sighed as she grabbed her wine.

i said nothing as i looked down at my plate and took a bite. i felt niks hand on my thigh and i took it and smiled at him. " i would not wish it even on my worst enemy, having your will taken from you is not pleasant, i am sure" i said evenly as i drank the rest of my drink.

i stood up and grabbed my cup "anyone for more wine?" i asked and everyone shook their heads. i walked across the room and poured some wine into my cup before discretely chugging it and pouring another cup. i took another deep breath repressing my own memories before returning to the table with a smile. i ignored the looks from klaus' direction as i sat.

the meal was over and there was a stack of dishes mile high that i know ill hate washing later. everyone was just heading out. i was talking to rebekah and henrik as elijah and tatia were kissing.

elijah went outside for some air when Tatia moved over to nik. rebekah and henrik both stopped talking and were looking behind me. i turned and seen tatia move closer to nik and i watched him take a step back.

tatia moved closer and leaned up when he was cornered. she placed her lips on niks and i walked over to her.

"lets go, god elijah deserves better than you. you run to whom ever just to get your whistle wet reguardless if they are in a commitment" i said as i dragged her out the hut by her arm. she tugged but i was relentless. i dropped her to the ground as i pulled my hair out the way.

"get off me whore" tatia said as she fell to the ground and stood up fast.

she walked over to me "every thing was good before you showed up. i had both of them, i will have nik back along with elijah. even if its the last thing i do." tatia said.

"well your attempt is about to be the last thing you ever do" i threatened. i saw bonnie and klaus walk closer to me. everyone else was just starting to come out of the hut. elijah must have went for a long walk.

"you think you are something special, you are nothing. he will be bored with you instantly and come back to me." Tatia said and i rolled my eyes.

"are we seriously about to have a repeat of the past" i asked raising my eyebrows " because i refuse to hold back this time"

i seen Tatia eye twitch "i can take you" tatia said confidently.

"so do it, come on. ill even give you a free punch before i knock you into the next century" i put my arms out wide and tilted my head to the side exposing my cheek.

"sweet caroline i dont think this is a good idea, she is just harmless t-" nik said trying to reason with me.

"stay out of this nik" i said still looking at tatia waiting.

"this is a good idea because caroline will set her straight" rebekah whispered to nik.

"she never lost in a fight even as a human, it was all discrete so her mom wouldnt know though" bonnie whispered quietly to klaus. "she wont even need her vampiric abilities."

"and after she was turned she started practicing her self defense since she was captured and tortured a few times" bonnie added on and i saw klaus glance between me and bonnie.

i saw tatias fist move to my cheek and i rolled my eyes as i let it hit me. i watched as she brought her fist back and shook it out. i havent moved out my spot. i just looked at her.

"feel better?" i asked her. she glared at me and i smiled."my turn" i said in a sing song tone as i moved closer to her. she flinched when i got close i saw her move and i redirected the punch so it knocked her out and there was blood. she flew back and hit the tree before falling to the ground.

i walked over to her and smiled as i saw her unconscious body. man this felt good, i got to let some steam out and concentrate on tatia being a bitch and katherine killing me and using me, then elena and her martyr personality. "night night" i said as i moved away and back to everyone else smiling.

bonnie looked at me and smiled "care, im channeling smokey. i dont know if i can resist the urge" she laughed and i laughed with her catching the reference to 'friday'

do you feel better?" nik asked

i sighed "slightly" i smirked and thought of a different way i will be working this energy off.

i leaned in to whisper to nik in his ear " i hope your energy is up because we are going to be very busy tonight" i pulled back and saw him swallow. i was completely serious though.

i watched as nik went over to elijah and helped tatia up.

esther walked over to me "i dont like her with either of my boys, i am glad nik has you now. i just need to find a way to rid elijah of the tramp"

"im sure you can find a way to rid of her, mother bear protecting her cubs and all" i smiled as i hugged esther "thank you for coming"

"next time its at my house" she said and i nodded. i said good bye to henrik and annette along with everyone else.

klaus smirked knowing what was about to happen.

"shut up and just go with it okay" i said at him.

"im not complaining, i said you could use me anytime" klaus said.

"and i am taking you up on it so go away"

"wait i cant stay and watch?" he smirked as i punched his arm with vampire strength

"haha, i dont need an go away and keep your memories to yourself" i said as he rubbed his arm

"you pack quite the punch"

"good night klaus"

"oh it will be" he said and i shivered as i shut the door on him.

i looked at the stack of dishes and shuttered. maybe ill will just throw them all away and make or steal new ones.

nik left to walk annette home with henrik so i flashed around the hut cleaning up. i did the dishes in a flash setting a new record i am sure.

it was dark outside now so i flashed far away from the hut and dropped the spare food from everyones plates in the woods for the animals and flashed back.

when i got back Nik was inside, i walked in at a slower pace and smiled.

"did you clean all this alone?" he asked looking at the now clean hut.

"yes, i dont like messes" i shrugged.

"that was fast, i would have helped you"

"its fine...and done" i smiled as i walked closer to him.

"you were right this was a good idea" nik said and i smiled. nik looked at my dress for the briefest second. i took that as the que.

i grabbed the laces of the dress and took them off, so the front of my dress opened revealing my breasts in the undergarment. i took the belt off and the dress fell from my body. i stepped out of it and walked closer to nik.

i watched as his eyes roamed my body. i slowly took my bra off as he took his shirt off and sat back down in the chair.i ran my fingers down his chest as i leaned over him, and untied his trousers so he was free.

nik moved my panties down swiftly and i moved to sit on his lap. i felt him getting deeper and deeper as i sat further down on him.

i moaned loudly as i felt him fully stretch me.

"do you want me to move" i asked seductively.

"yes"

"how bad?" i twirled his hair between my finger. i felt him thrust his hip up and i moaned.

"badly caroline" he said and i rolled my body against his. he put his head back as i moved up and down teasingly slow.

"how do you want me?" i asked as i moved to his neck and kissed hands moved up to my breasts.

"i want you every way" he said as i pulled back. i smiled and started going faster on him.

"how is this?" i asked.

"youre amazing sweet caroline"

i stopped moving and he groaned and looked at me. "i know, but you will have to earn calling me that"

"and how do i go about doing that?" he asked as his hands moved around my back to my butt pulling me down further on him.

"you will have to figure it out" i said and he raised a brow. he stood up still in me abruptly and i moaned loudly at the movement as i wrapped my legs around his waist.

he laid me down on the table and started taking me there. i rolled my hips as he repeatedly thrusted in me matching his thrusts.

i felt my self getting wetter as he moved in me. i moved my hands down his back as his muscles flexed.

he slipt out of me and i sat up and watched as he moved back. he took his pants off as he caught his breath. i stood from the table and walked over to the bed instead. he was instantly back and pushed me gently to the bed.

he reentered me and brought a hand down to rub my clit as he moved. his lips were on mine as he moved he went harder and deeper, his necklaces were smacking between our chests.

i moaned with each thrust that went deeper i got louder.

both of our chests were heaving up and down. "say my name caroline" he said as he went in deep with an angle hitting one of my sweet spots.

"oh" he hit that spot again

"my name"

"Nik" i moaned "ah nik"

"ugh harder" i could hardly contain myself from the moans now "nik"

i saw him smirk with dimples and i kissed them both as he moved i felt my walls squeeze and tighten around him as he moved. my body felt high and then i felt my whole body shake as i exploded around him.

"have i earned the nickname yet" he asked seductivly in my ear as he kept hitting the spot as my body climaxed.

"yes" i moaned "nik yes" i felt goosebumps cover my skin. i took a few breaths before i flipped us to help him with his.

i was dripping wet still as i rode him. i felt myself building back up but i ignored it and focused on nik.

i felt him lean me down so our chests were touching, he kissed my neck and worked his way to my lips."caroline" i heard him moan against my lips and i knew he was close.

"cum for me baby" i whispered in his ear. i kissed down his neck and felt him twich inside me with a moan. "nik"

i felt him shoot inside me and i rode him out squeezing around him. i felt my face change and i took deep breaths controlling the bloodlusts while i hid my face in the crook of his neck. nik was taking deep breaths under me and i smiled ontop.

" i might not ever leave this bed again" nik said as he moved my hair. i laughed and felt him soft inside me.

"well we arent leaving it tonight" i said. i felt nik harden inside me and i smiled down at him "thats the spirit"

"your energy is baffling" nik said and i smiled

" i could say the same"

i started moving again but nik flipped us this time so he was ontop again. he slowed the pace back to that torturingly slow pace. he kissed me softly this time, and i felt that this time it wasnt just about sex. it was more and that scared me.

* * *

**A/N: okay so what do you guys think about Annette? i though a slightly shy version of Caroline was need for sweet/charming Henrik for the time being. folling in niks foot steps (awww) **

**also i didnt put this in the story but the wolf man that attacked caroline at the falls was also in the group of guys at the market. i figured caroline pissing the wolf guy off more along with henrik it would come to be that wolf who attacks henrik out of spite on the full moon. Just so the story comes along and makes a shred of sense :)**

**i dont really know where i was going with the whole Tatia and Nik thing but i decided to just end it, and put some trust in Nik...for now ;p**

**And Nik was seething when Caroline was pressed against Travis short fighting but after him running off with Tatia i thought it would do nik good to see that Caroline doesnt actually need saying.**

**the song Caroline was singing is called 'Real and True' by future cyrus...i think.**

**okay now i want to talk about the most recent TO episode, so if you havent seen it **spoilers below****

**I really feel bad for bekah because i love her character but the way she keeps throwing klaus under the bus just doesnt sit right with me. idc if he daggered her, his face when Elijah stabbed him with that weird bone knife thing almost had me in tears,okay that look was just like 'once again my family betrayed me' and i felt for klaus.i loved all the flashbacks though.**

**and when that red headed witch almost gropped klaus and his face expression when she slide her hand up his thigh was like...really.**

**My thoughts were just like, 'Caroline come busting through that damn door already and shove that witches hands off your future hubby!' but of course theres no Caroline in the originals and that didnt happen. can only dream (sigh) ;..(**

**But hey when Elijah took his shirt off, me and Hayley had the same expression lol i want to hear your thoughts on TVD and TO shows also. so leave reviews with opinions on the shows and review on my story so far. **

**sorry for such a long chapter i just couldnt find a good stopping place.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy reading!**

* * *

i woke up to a bright sun in the sky, the rays blinding me. niks head was resting on my chest and i had a hand in his hair. i discretely checked my phone, 2:12 pm.

i played with his hair until i heard his breathing change. "good afternoon" i said

"how did you sleep" he asked as he rolled between my legs so he was ontop of me again. he leaned down and rested his head on my stomach. i raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"like a rock, you?" i asked

"the same, you are an amazing woman sweet caroline" he said.

"you look exhausted" i smiled as i noticed the darkened bags under his eyes.

"you know how to wear a guy out, keep this up and i will never have to worry about working out again" he laughed and i shrugged.

"you will come to be more...energetic soon enough, and dont worry about your body because it is" i stopped to think of what i wanted to say "just right for me, your perfect" i sighed.

"im glad, ill have to find a way to keep up with you"

"it is i who will have to keep up with you. trust me" i said and i laughed as his stomach growled.

the next three weeks went by faster than i hoped. i have really started liking this viking era.

bonnie went about making the ammulet for klaus, while i avoided him.

i ran off with henrik and rebekah, we just walked around not really aiming to be at a certain place. i was nicer to rebekah considering in two days she will go through hell. from her baby brother dying to her father putting a sword through her heart and being turned into a monster and not able to die.

i felt the worst for nik, i have grown to like him way to much and after he is turned he is going to comeback to the hut and find it empty and think i just abandoned him.

however i thought about henriks situation. hes not really going to die and he is only a couple years younger than me which means we can really bond in the learning experience we will endure along with bonnie.

i wonder what it will feel like to him when we arrive at our normal time. him going from the 10th century to the year 2014 in the matter of a little over a year.

i bet he will love the plumbing. i thought as i laid down and went to sleep.

two days have passed and i managed to stay away from henrik and the rest of the mikaelsons except nik and avoid klaus. tonight is the night of the full moon and the humans were preparing for the night. klaus was out finding tatia and shoving her blood down henriks throat... and a lot of it.

klaus has wrapped the amulet around henriks neck and compelled him to not take it off and a few other things. the ammulet has been charmed to not come off untill bonnie takes it off anyway. so when he gets attacked tonight the wolves wont damage it or tear it off.

i tried to not think of everything that was happening. Bonnie was gathering the same stuff as what esther had used in this spell to make this work and i went about packing all her things. and setting them by the door of the hut.

not only was bonnie preparing for the transfering spell but she had to send us to our next time also. she had five stones already on the table and the grimorie she needs beside it while the transfering spell she has is in another grimoire.

i went back to my hut and waited for nik. he came in and smiled," are you coming with me to the caves or are you going with bonnie and klaus."

"um i am going with them since its our first full moon here" i said and he nodded.

"alright well how are you feeling? you have been acting distant for the last three days" nik said and i smiled.

"i think you are finally exhausting me, im just tired" i smirked and looked away as he laughed.

"alright well im heading out, ill see you in the morning" nik walked over and gave me a kiss. i kissed him back with everything i had and then stepped back.

"are you sure you dont want me to wait here with you until bonnie and klaus get here?"

"i am sure, i will see you later" i said with a smile as i gently pushed open a door and shoved some furs into his hand. he kissed me one last time and i watched as he walked down the path toward his families hut.

i went around the hut and cleaned up and packed all my stuff into my duffle bag. i took some more pictures on my phone and took a deep breath at what i was about to do.

i grabbed some of niks skin paper and the charcol pencil he had sitting on a table, i ignored the drawings he had of me that i never seen before and i grabbed a blank page.

* * *

_**Dear Nik,**_

_** The arrangments have been made and I am so truly sorry I cannot follow through. Only pain lies ahead for you and your family for the years to come.**_

_**I am not giving up on us but i cannot stay here at this time, I truly hope one day you will understand my ramblings but until then, be patient.**_

_**You are strong and you will conquer the world, i believe in you and i know what you are very capable of. you will not be alone forever, be the king that you are and prove everyone who doubted you wrong.**_

_**I hope that you find someone who will make you truly happy through out the years as i cannot be your queen throughout the long years to come, as you hoped.**_

_**Also take it easy on Rebekah and her man friends, she does love and look up to you even when at times you are scared or feel like a monster. i know who you truly are just as your family does. love is not a weakness, it makes you strong and united.**_

_**stick together Nik, **__**Always and Forever. **_

_** I have done my best to make you happy for the time I have been here in your company and I will never ever forget about you.**_

_**please let me go, we will meet again when the timing is right. sorry if im a little more sweetly evil when we meet again, i have my reasons and one day when i am ready i will share all of me with you.**_

_**i wish you the best with your travels and safety, and i know that you must have quetsions for me by the time you read this reguarding memories and such stuff. just put me in the back of your mind and run. Mikael will come for you. thats all i can say.**_

_**And Henrik was not your fault. one day you will see him again, i promise you that.**_

_**oh and I better see our tree in the years to come.**_

_**Always and Forever, however long it takes.**_

_**Caroline Forbes**_

* * *

i am glad klaus taught me viking script or that letter would be useless. i have learned so much.i left the letter on the bed where he will find it after all the stuff comes to pass. i grabbed my bag and shut the door behind me. i reread it to make sure i didnt reveal anything that could fuck the future up.

that night came and me and bonnie sat in the hut waiting for time to pass, we heard the howls and screams of the men changing and running rampid. hours passed and we sat in silence until i heard someone coming.

i stood up immediately noticing the footsteps, bonnie followed and opened the door for klaus. he walked in looking bloodied and dirty. he had dirt smuged all over and he was carrying henrik in his arms.

he laid henrik on the cot and moved his hair out his face. his eyes were watered and nobody dared to comment. i looked away trying to not focus on it or i would cry as well.

i looked up at bonnie who nodded.

"i feel the pull " she said and went to the fire in the room and started throwing stuff in. all of the shudden we heard esthers voice around us and bonnie moved mimicing esther as if she were in the same room. i saw a floating green mist float in from the outside and hover over henrik.

klaus had a goblet of more of tatias blood just incase and bonnie nodded at him. he sat henrik up and poured the red liquid down his throat before setting his head back down. bonnie continued and then stopped immediately and the mist went into henrik right as bonnie stood next to henrik and took the amulet off.

his heart stopped immediately and we all held our breath and waited for him to wake up. it shouldnt take long.

klaus put a daylight ring on his finger and picked him up, we stood outside the hut with all our stuff bonnie put the five stones around us in a circle and had the grimoire open and ready to use.

henrik gasps awake and i let out a breath and smiled as some tears fell down my face. he looked around and flew out of klaus' arms and went straight to me looking afraid.

"henrik its okay." i said calmly giving him a hug. he frantically looks down at his body and searches.

"but the wolves.." he gasped feeling down his body.

"you are fine but you need to drink or you will die." i said bluntly shoving the blood at him" i will explain everything you want to know just please trust me" i put a hand on his shoulder. he nodded and took a sip.

as soon as the first drops went down his throat his face changed and his fangs came out. he dropped the mug and i looked at bonnie. she picked up the dirt from around us and i grabbed on to bonnies arm and henriks hand as klaus grabbed his other hand as she chanted.

the wind picked up fastly and the dirt swirled around us like last time only quicker as bonnie chanted faster. the dirt changed into the colorful sand and picked us up, then i watched bonnie black out as I caught her. When I looked up we were in a different place.

I put bonnie down on the ground, i put a hand to my head feeling a headache from lack of blood. i looked up and seen klaus sitting next to henriks unconcious body.

"you did it" i croaked out with a smile as i looked over at him. he smiled brightly and nodded.

"I guess the only reason we blacked out the first time was because it was our first time. And bonnies just human and she used a lot of magic, we will have to see if she blacks out again next time for my theory."

"i did it" he said and i walked over to him ignoring my avoiding rules when it comes to the hybrid and pulled him into a tight hug, thankful that henrik is indeed alive.

"whoa loosen the grip on me will you love. i might be immortal but i like breathing" i smiled and henriks fingers twitched and i let go and watched as he opened his eyes.

"good to see you awake" klaus says sitting down next to henrik and i followed his motions.

"klaus, Caroline?" he looked between us "what happened" he sat up on his elbows. i looked down at my fingers waiting for klaus to start explainging.

after he retold the story and i listened along with henrik his face was a mixture of emotions.

"so im a vampire?" he said slowly as if he didnt believe us i nodded at him.

"original vampire, you cant be killed. ever all vampires come from you, me, and our siblings and mikael." klaus corrected as an after thought " but you havent sired anyone in the last thousand years so its just you in your line from now."

"so caroline came from one of you" he asked and i nodded " can i see your vampire face caroline" henrik suddenly asks with a smile. i looked down again and considered.

"are you sure youre ready to see, the first time i saw i was freaked out honestly" i said and he nodded.

"im sure" he said and i sighed and then looked at him my face changing. the veins under my eyes pulsed and i saw red, my fangs came out and i saw him stare before i took a deep breath and calmed down.

"whoa, even as a vampire you are still beautiful" he said.

"and you are still the charmer" i poked him.

"yeah thats not going to change, um so how long have you, klaus, and bonnie been vampires then" klaus didnt tell him anything except henriks situation.

"bonnies a witch, i havent been a vampire long and this is your brother Nik" i said bluntly as i heard bonnie waking up with a groan.

"thats not my brother" henrik said looking at klaus.

"actually it is"bonnie said from behind us she waved her hand and henrik looked at klaus again.

"whoa how did you do that?" he asked enthusiastically.

"i put a spell on him to hide his true face. nobody but us can see him like he truly is. you will see him as nik but everyone else will see him as klaus for now." she said."ill have to do one on you as well."

"how are you feeling bonnie?" i asked she looked at me and shrugged.

"like hell."

"come on we should get a move on, youre probably hungry and im thirsty let alone henrik and klaus so lets go and find out what time we-" i stopped abruptly and looked at klaus "where did you bring us now?"

"1349" he says casually and i nod,eyes wide."we're in france somewhere"

"france?" i asked with a smile i looked at bonnie who smiled also." wait what year did you say?" i asked again. i watched as his eye glazed over a second before he shrugged.

"you said you wanted this to be a learning experience also" klaus said and i swallowed trying to remember what ive learned in history classes.

we walked trying to find civilization for a while. i held on my bag and klaus was holding bonnies. henrik kept peaking at bonnie and she gave him a warning look.

"i wouldnt try to come for me henrik, i like you but i will give you a massive head ache if you think about draining me, and i am decended from ayanna i have the power to take you down." she says with a smile.

"just breath henrik or focus on my breathing, count if you have to" i said thinking about how stefan is so much better at this than me.

henrik flashed forward and grabbed a deer and drained it savagely before dropping it to the ground he looked at bonnie and i stood infront of him. klaus watched amused, "focus on my breathing henrik."

i breathed evenly and saw him starting to relax. i let my vampire face show and he watched as i breathed in and out and my face changed back.

he recovered and we started walking again. this time klaus really filled him in on everything, and i mean everything. henrik was silent for the most part as he listened, trying to absorb what he could.

"so you are over a thousand years old and you are all from a time far from here. you came back to save me."

"im a hybrid dont forget that" klaus says cockily and i roll my eyes.

"wait so what about you and caroline. she was suppose to marry nik...you. are you two married then?"

"lord no" i said fast.

"i dont understand you liked my brother, wait how did that work ? that had to be uncomfortable. you were courting my brother as he was human while sleeping with the hybrid brother at night who shares the memories"

"i managed" i said

"but how did you control the urges around human nik?"

"practice, youll get it. you have time" i said and let klaus and henrik continue talking as i walked back with bonnie.

"so you missing kol yet?" i teased.

"slightly" bonnie said honestly. i wrapped one arm around her shoulder as we walked. i spotted a stone house and smiled as i seen klaus and henrik flash infront to the house. klaus told henrik to stay back and be quiet.

klaus knocked on the door and a really pretty woman (who looked tired and worn) opened the door. klaus compelled her to invite us in. we walked in and i seen some clothes. we each cleaned ourselves up and the woman gave both me and bonnie some dresses that werent fancy at all.

klaus and henrik looked better now that they werent covered in blood and dirt. klaus taught henrik how to compel and bonnie went for a walk as i watched. i left while henrik fed from the woman.

i walked the opposite way i seen bonnie walk and let my senses free. i watched as a few deer stood around a pond. i quietly walked closer as i decided how thirsty i really was. in the next second i snapped three of the deers necks while the rest ran a way. my face changed and i knealed down on the ground and drained it shoving it to the side.

i moved and drained the last two before i felt full. i pursed my lips and changed back to my normal self as i felt the warm blood heating my body up. i walked back into the house feeling satisfied and seen henrik and klaus sitting at a table while bonnie was asleep.

"look at those rosy cheeks" henrik says with a whistle and i roll my eyes

"shut up henrik" i punched his arm lightly.

"yes isnt she glowing" klaus said playing along and i glare at him.

"okay, okay i got it."i said

"so when we were turned you were engaged to marry nik. so its been like a thousand years since he seen you again. thats gotta be the longest engagment ever."henrik smiles.

"yeah... theres no engagement" i said casually.

"yet"he said back and i gaped at him.

"why do you want us together so badly?" i ask raising my brow and crossing my arms.

"because you make him happy, hes my favorite brother, and i like you and i saw how nik made you happy too remember it seemed like only yesterday you two were together" he said starring me straight in my eyes.

"look after we get back to our time, we are going our seperate ways. hes got his own life just as i have mine."

"what about me?" he asks.

"you will go with klaus back to new orleans, surprise the rest of your family that still remains i assume" i said glancing at klaus.

"but then i wont see you"

"you are immortal now, you will live forever. if im not killed we will see each other again. you could visit me"

"youre a vampire you cant die"

"actually i can die, you cant" i said and walked to the bed and laid down. henrik came over and laid next to me.

" .die." he said seriously.

"you dont know my track record kid. i give myself about five more years...maybe." i said and he glared at me.

"stop that!" henrik yelled and gave me a hug his emotions clearly heightened. i sat there and glanced at klaus who wore the same expression. i hugged him back and sighed.

"how about we not talk about this and get some rest we still have a year or so." i said and laid down pulling out the blanket and handing it to henrik as he moves to another bed. i closed my eyes and fell asleep after breifly wondering why there was so many beds and the woman lived alone.

i woke up from the smell of food. i seen the woman putting a large amount scrambled eggs on a plate with toast on another plate. the whole time she never said a word, probably due to compulsion.

i sat up and bonnie was still asleep while henrik and klaus were gone. i stood and fixed the dress i had on.

* * *

"good morning, i made food" she said in a low tone, i walked over to her and looked at the meal.

"thank you" she made a plate for me and bonnie while i woke her up. we sat at the table as klaus and henrik walked in. i kept my eyes averted and took a bite of food.

"we have aqquired two horses we will leave as soon as you both are finished." klaus said and sat at the table beside me. i finished my plate and set it aside before standing up and grabbing my bag along with bonnies. henrik and klaus both followed me outside.

i looked at the horses than them waiting, but they just stood there.

"just because i like horses doesnt mean i know what to do with them" i quipped. klaus came over and grabbed bonnies bag and latched it on the horse and doing the same with mine.

"women and their baggage" klaus mumbled and i scoffed

bonnie walks outside and looks between them both."ill ride with henrik" she says and i glare at her.

henrik helps her up on the horse and hops on behind her. i look over to klaus who smirks. i roll my eyes and with a flash i hoisted my dress up and was sitting on the horse waiting for him to follow.

he sat behind me and scooted close so his front was pressed into my back. i could feel his firm chest pressed against me. i could smell him. i had to shake my head to clear my grabbed the reign and his other hand wrapped around my stomach. i looked up at him and he was smiling.

"where are we going?" i ask.

"i have a castle about two days away" klaus said and i groaned as the horses started galloping away.

"wait a castle" i looked back and our faces were so close together that i swallowed and looked forward again. the horses were going at a slow pace faster than humans walking but still slow compared to a vampire.

"thats right love" he brings one of his hands up and moves my hair to the side. i felt his fingers graze my neck and remember all too clearly how it felt kissing him. i ignored the feeling and prayed we would get to the castle soon.

we rode through a few small towns, there were odd, sickening smells and alot of the town was vacant only few were outside and i seen a few red 'x's on doors.

* * *

we passed through a town and i saw kids running around fountains. i saw a little girl sitting alone until a boy walked over to her and pushed her into the mud. the little girl looked up at the boy and cried while he and his friends laughed. i hopped off the horse and walked over to the girl.

i helped her up and smiled at her, she stopped crying and pulled her brown hair out of her face. i looked at the boy and compelled him to apologise. he said sorry and i looked back at the girl.

"dont cry" the girl gazed up at me as i stood straighter " girls are better than boys, theyre jealous." the little girl laughed and stood straighter.

"thank you" she said and handed me a flower. i nodded and walked back to klaus with the flower. they all sat on the horses watching me and the girl. klaus put out his hand and i grabbed it and let him pull me up.

my body sat side saddle. bonnie looked at me knowing why i did what i did.

* * *

_me and elena was on the play ground and elena walked off to the swings. i stood where i was under the large tires when a few boys walked over and pushed me into the mulch. i cut my palm and my eyes started tearing up._

_"look the babys going to cry" caleb fell said._

_"wah wah" another boy said while rubbing his eyes as if he was crying. the group of boys laughed i was about to get up and push them into the pavement when bonnie walks over._

_"oh look another baby" leroy said poking bonnie on the shoulder. she stood straighter glaring at the boys. she turned and gave me her hand. i took it and let her help me up._

_"dont cry" bonnie said sternly and i nodded." girls are better than boys"_

_"theyre just jealous" elena said as she walked over and stood beside us. the boys huffed and walked away._

* * *

"talk about de'ja'vu" bonnie said and i laughed.

"what are you talking about?" henrik asked.

"i said the same thing to the girl that someone said to me when i was in a similar situation"i said.

* * *

we were out of the town now and it was dark, i looked up at klaus who was looking down at me. he wrapped his arm tighter around me, bringing me closer.

i felt my eyes drooping, i put my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. he tightened his arm and i wrapped my arm around his back so i wouldnt fall, i soon fell asleep.

i felt the horse slowing down to a stop. i lifted my head off of klaus' shoulder and looked around. the sun was just starting to come up and bonnie had her head resting on henriks shoulder and henrik was resting on bonnies head. henriks horse was next to klaus'.

klaus had henriks horses reigns and was directing both horses as we slept. i looked at the surroundings and we were in the woods. i looked down at my hand and it was on klaus inner thigh, my eyes widened and i moved my hand away fast.

"um.. so we should stop so you can get some rest" i said as a good morning as he stopped the horses completely.

"no mikaels still alive we need to keep moving."

"klaus, he doesnt know youre you"

"im fine caroline, i dont need sleep everynight, i got my energy up afterall" he said smirking

"then stand up and stretch with me." i say while i hop off the horse and stretch. i throw my hands over my head and watch as he hops down also.

i crack my back and rub my eyes. there was an apple tree a few trees down i flashed over and picked a few apples. i walked over and fed the horses.

I pet klaus' horse as it ate. I took an apple and started munching on it. I took another bite into the apple gripping it with my teeth as I braided my hair from one side to the other and braiding it down my shoulder. I took another bite of the apple and gave it to the horse.

I hopped back up on the sadle and waited for klaus, he opened my bag and grabbed out a shirt.

"hey!" I said about to jump down, he put his hand up and put a few apples in the shirt and tied the ends together before putting in on the opposite side of the horse.

Klaus hopped up and grabbed both reigns and the horses started moving slowly but gradually picking the pace up as to not wake bonnie and henrik.

Klaus wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked forward. Henrik woke up soon after that and klaus handed him back the reigns of his horse. We picked up pace, a while later bonnie woke up and ate an apple.

* * *

We were passing through another town when we came to the gates of a castle I looked up at klaus and smiled.

"is this it?" I asked excitedly.

"it is" klaus said pointing behind a vine on the gate, i could see the 'm' monogram.

We entered the castle and seen servents run about the place as if they knew we would be here.

"did they know we were coming?" I asked as I ran my hand along the wall.

"yes, I told them to prepare for our arrival." Klaus said simply.

"when did you leave?" henrik asked

"I left earlier and ran here when you all were asleep at the womans house"

"wait then why did we take a two day ride on horses when we couldve ran here faster? My back hurts now" I groaned.

Bonnie and henrik was walking behind us watching the whole interaction.

Klaus flashed behind me and rubbed my back, in a way that almost made my knees weak. I cleared my head and refocused as he whispered in my ear.

"so I could spend two days with you in my arms" I fought back the shiver that I so deperately wanted to release. I pulled away and scoffed. "Wheres my room?" I asked and glanced at henrik and bonnie.

Henrik had a smile on his face and I shook my head glaring back up at klaus.

"**_prendre son et à leurs chambres_**" klaus said in french as he grabbed a servent that was walking by. (to take us to our chambers)

"**_s'il vous plaît_**"(please) I added on in french as well while the servent nodded.

Me and bonnie both followed the servent and he showed us our rooms, which were across from one another.

I entered my room and there was agiant tub in the middle of the floor on wheels. I saw the steam raising up in the air. I saw my bag on a chair across the room and a nightgown on the bed.

There were a few servant ladies in the room and they tried to bath me.

I pushed the women out of the room as they tried undressing me, when they were in the hallway I looked at them.

"_** alors que je suis reconnaissant pour le bain, je voudrais prendre seul. Aller dérange Klaus**_." (while I am grateful for the bath, I would like to take it alone. Go bother klaus) I said in french to the women as I held my dress up, since they untied it.

I heard a chuckle from down the hall and klaus walked down. The servent ladies all straightened up and went into a straightline against the wall not making eye contact.

**_"c'est bien, vous avez tous peuvent être révoqués pour le moment"_** (it is fine, you all may be dismissed for the time being) klaus said in french his accent making it irrestistable.

I scoffed and klaus looked me up and down as I held my dress up. "I didn't know you knew french" klaus said.

"and spanish, im currently learning italian hints the book ive been reading for the basics in the language" I said and backed into the room.

"I could teach you" klaus said as he leaned against my door. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my shampoo and conditioner, ignoring klaus' presence behind me.

"maybe some other time, I would like to take this bath while it is still hot" I said standing by the tub. Klaus didn't move and I sighed. I held the dress with one hand and pushed klaus out the door with the other and closed the door on him.

I sighed and dropped the dress as I walked to the tub and stepped in while unbraiding my hair.

The hot water was amazing, I had missed this so much. I felt my muscles relax as I washed my hair and body. The water was getting cold and I had to get out.

I dried my hair and body as I walked around the room looking at everything and taking it in. I put the night gown on and felt the smooth silk glid down my body.

It was a cream color with a lace design on the front and on the sleeves. It went down to the floor as it was tight to right under my butt. I put the shampoo and conditioner back in my bag as I heard a knock on my door.

**_"avez-vous terminé avec votre salle de bain?"_ **(are you finished with your bath?) she asked.

"**_Je suis, je vous remercie_**" (I am, thank you.) I said and I moved to the side as more servents came in and pushed the tub out. I saw henrik walking by freshly bathed and everything.

"hey you" I poked his shoulder "how are you feeling?"

"im actually feeling great" he said he grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs with him. I held up one side of the night gown so I wouldn't trip on it as we decended the stairs.

"good, are you thirsty?" I asked and saw his face change.

"now that you mention it" henrik grumbled.

"sorry but its better to be incontrol than to lose it, and regret later" I said. "so you want to go hunting?" I asked.

"actually I have a meal waiting for us" klaus said as he looked at us. I had my hands on henriks shoulders. He was a little shorter than I was but not by much and his vampire features was on display.

I nodded and we followed him down to the dining area. There was a few servent girls and men around the table. I heard bonnies even breathing upstairs on the other side of the castle.

I looked around and saw klaus smirk at the woman.

The woman walked over to klaus and offered her wrist. As soon as I seen the blood my face changed and I grabbed the man and bit into his neck. I sat him on the chair and was leanin over him as I drank.

I heard his heart beating slower and released him and walked to the other side of the room looking out the window as I held onto my sides willing myself to change back again.

I looked back at the guy and bit into my wrist and watched as the mans wound healed. I pulled the sleave down as I cleaned the blood from my arm off.

Henrik and klaus were still feeding and I went back upstairs to the large bed with a canopy hanging over it.

I grabbed my phone and walked over to my bed and laid down on my stomach in the middle as I texted elena back.

'_We're in the 1300s now, im so happy there is baths and big comfy beds lol –care_

I locked the phone up as I shoved it under my pillow and closed my eyes falling asleep.

not long after i had fallin asleep I heard a light knock on my door and I opened it up groggily.

"henrik?" I asked as I focused my eyes on him.

He put his hand on his neck and looked at the ground embarassed.

"um can I sleep with you tonight" he asked and I was surprised.

"I mean im used to sleeping with my family, i have never been alone, I went to niks chambers first but he was not there" he said ashamed.

"of course. come on, get in here" I said and pulled him in. "ill let you in on a secret"

Henrik looked up at me when I spoke "yes?"

"I don't lke sleeping alone either, but I always sleep alone. So ive gotten used to it until recently" I said and climbed into bed, pulling the phone from under his pillow to the pillow under my head.

"did you not sleep with your family?" he asked as he slid on the other side of the bed.

"no not like you did. I was left alone most the time and I have no siblings so it was just me and my occasional friends." I said "im also afraid of thunder storms and spiders" I added on some more of my insecurities, might make him feel better.

"oh" henrik said and I watched his light blue eyes flutter shut, I followed his example and closed my eyes for sleep also.

I heard a yell for henrik coming from down the hall and ignored it, groaning. I heard the bedroom door open and smelt klaus scent enter the room.

I forced myself to open my eyes and I seen him standing in the door way looking at us.

I reached under my head and groaned pushing the pillow over my head

"whats wrong klaus?" I asked the sound being muffled by the pillow.

"I…henriks not in his room, I went to check on him and he wasn't there." Klaus said walking closer to the bed calming down as he seen henrik.i sat up on the bed and looked over at henrik asleep.

I moved his hair out his face as klaus sat at the end of the bed.

"that's because hes in here with me, he originally looked for you but you werent in your room so he came here. He doesn't like sleeping alone" I said and looked up at klaus.

Klaus took a deep breath and looked back at henrik asleep on the bed. "he's going to need time to adjust"

"and lucky for him he has all the time in the world now thanks to you." I reminded him. I smelt the alcohol on his breath "have you slept any?" I asked

"not a wink, love" klaus said and I sighed moving closer to henrik. I pulled klaus down where I was asleep earlier.

"only tonight" I said and felt him curl his arm around me bringing me closer to him as I pulled the blanket up, I leaned up and blew the candle out. "get some sleep klaus" I said resting my head on his chest and going back to sleep.

* * *

'_Early in the morning's when I think about you_

_ yeah, I hit you like what you sayin'_

_In the mornings when I wanna fuck you_

_Yeah, I hit you like what you sayin'"_

* * *

i stirred in my sleep as I heard my ringtone and remembered I didn't put it on vibrate or silent. It was right under klaus' pillow. I slid my body over top of him lightly and reached my hands on both sides of his head under the pillow looking for my phone before it woke the two originals up.

Klaus opened his eyes right when I grabbed the phone in my hand. He looked at me with raised eyebrows at the position I was in.

* * *

' _I could fuck you all the time_

_I could fuck you all the time"_

* * *

Klaus smirked up at me as the ringtone started to repeat on a loop. I brought my hand out from under the pillow with my phone. I quickly slid my finger across the screen stopping the ringtone from continuing.

"well that was a nice wake up call, sweet heart" klaus said smirking up to me. He grabbed my hips and moved me in a flash so I was straddling him.

"well I wasn't exactly trying to wake you up, quite the opposite actually." I said as I looked at the text.

'_whoa like thats cool- elena_

I rolled my eyes and replied.

'_yeah 1349 to be exact and we're in france. Ha and you said my french lessons would be a waste ;p –care_

I sat the phone down as I felt klaus' hand move up my body. I looked down at klaus and shook my head as i moved to get off him, he grabbed my hips and kept me in place.

His smirk widened as he flashed in a sitting position and caught my lips with his.

As soon as his lips met mine I lost all train of thought and I kissed back as he laid back down. His hand roamed down my back as it landed on the back of my thighs.

He lifted my night gown up so it wasn't blocking me from straddling his hips. I felt klaus, both ways. as a hybrid and a man turned on and I could bet he was sensing my arousal also.

His tongue entered my mouth and the tip ran across the cave of my mouth and I could taste him. I sucked on his lip as he pressed me harder against his erection. I moaned and I felt him smile in the kiss.

"nothings going on between us" I heard henrik mock from beside us with a smirk. I squeaked and looked down away from henriks gaze and realise the position I was in and what it looked like. Henrik might be innocent for the time being but im sure he's not oblivious to what was happening, he is fifteen after all.

"klaus" I swallowed hard and then shoved him off the bed as I rolled off him. "theres nothing going on" I said and looked up to henrik who wore the same annoying smirk as klaus.

"my, look at that glow now" henrik said and I was baffled as klaus raised his body off the floor.

"there is no glow, stop looking at of you out." I said as my cheeks heated up.

" why do I feel odd around you both?" henrik asked seriously now.

"um probably because the position you just witnessed me and your brother in" I said really fast still catching my breath.

"that's not true" klaus glanced at henrik and smirked as I glared at him " Vampires can sense when people are aroused or just had sex. We are very sexual creatures" klaus smiled a dimply smile and I groaned back in the bed pulling the sheets over my head.

I pulled the sheet back from my head to look at them, they were both starring at me. I sighed and stood up crossing my arms across my chest and my ringtone started going off again.

i reached over and slid the message open and then i closed it fast and put it on silent. i looked up and seen klaus smiling again.

"im so changing that ringtone" i said.

"what was that?" henrik asked.

"a cell phone" i said and heard klaus going into details and explaining.

"what do people wear now?" i asked and klaus came over to me handing me a white sheetlike dress. the clothes in the early tenth century was better than this. i said nothing about the distase as i put it on.i looked like the marshmallow man.

there were ruffles, i groaned as i chanted that it didnt matter that the dress was hideous, it was probably better than some others had.

"put this on" he said as he handed me a black shaw with red trim. it buttoned and went from one shoulder down to my waist on the opposite side and wrapping around my head.

my hair fell long down my body as it peaked from the shaw.

"so this sucks, i surprisingly liked the viking clothes better" i said as i sat at the end of my bed klaus chuckled.

"im going to wake bonnie up so we can go visit the town" i said walking toward the door. henrik already left the room to change.

klaus stopped me when my hand was on the handle. "i wouldnt do that" he said and i looked at him.

"and why not?" i asked suspiciously, crossing my arms.

"well this isnt the best time to be a human, its safer for her to not go outside or around too many people" klaus said and i raised an eyebrow.

"care to elaborate" i asked growing impatient.

"just trust me, i am making this trip a history lesson for both you and henrik. i mean bonnie can come but im sure she wont want to drink our blood to keep her...safe" klaus said and i looked him over trying to think why i feel like im forgetting something.

"fine, ill just let her know" i said and left as klaus went to get ready.

the three of us met up by the front door and walked to the town together. when we got there the scene was completely different from when we passed through the main street.

there were dead bodies everywhere,pressed againts walls, abandoned on the street, in wagons. most of the living people were coughing and covering their faces.

most of the people dead and alive had black spots all over them, and that disgusting smell was back tenfold. i watched as people cried and begged for help.

children and babies dead bodies were spread through the streets. filthy bodies were every where you looked. i brought my hand up to my mouth at the horror infront of me.

i realised why the time and place sounded wrong to me and then klaus' words about a history lesson fell into place.

"this is the black death isnt it?" i asked swallowing hard.

"yes love" klaus said as we passed by bodies burning. i watched the whole thing storing it to memory, the way i felt, the people.

"this is tragic" i said pulling the shaw closer.

"that is human life, i am showing you both this for two reasons, first is because its history and second because we are vampires. i have already had to live through this. i watched as people dropped like flies. i wanted to prepare you both for what will enevitably happen again in the future. it might not be the plague but some other disease will make itself known." klaus said as we walked through an alley.

there was a man holding a baby, both already dead from the plague. i walked closer to them on the ground. my eyes watered as i fought to control my emotions. i seen the guys nails were blackened and i brought my hand up to the baby, i didnt touch her.

i pulled away and stood up walking back to klaus and henrik. klaus was indifferent but i seen how henrik was having just as much of a hard time as i was.

i looked back at the father and baby before henrik grabbed my hand. i turned to him and gave him a hug.

i tried to look at this through an educational perspective instead of through my emotions.

"so can diseases like this kill us? or are we immune to stuff like this also. i mean if we feed from them, not saying im willing, will it infect us also?" i asked.

"kol was a curious one also, you couldnt pay me enough to put my lips on their bodies" klaus gestured to the ill people. "anyways love, he tried it and was fine. he said their blood was the most repulsive thing ever. i told him thats what he gets for being so careless"

"why would he even, i mean they even smell horrible i dont even want to imagine their blood" i said shaking my head.

"you know how kol is" was all he said. i looked around and seen a dog running around in the distance. we passed more doors with 'x's on them. there were people on a corner praying.

"can we go nik?" i heard henrik ask.

"come on" klaus started to walk through the streets back to his castle.

"why didnt they just have cats you know, eat the rats?" i asked.

"some of the people think that cats are the works of the devil so they slaughter them by great numbers" klaus said.

"why would they do that with all the death already everywhere they looked"

"their beliefs, tell me do you believe in that higher power" klaus asked and i looked at the cross pendent on his necklace before lightly laughing.

"i guess i used to but i never practiced, when i turned into this... id like to think that theres nothing out there. its just to fill people with a hope so they have a reason to be who they are." i tried to put the words together but couldnt find the ones i really wanted.

"i mean even if there was we are monsters, theres no hope for us we will just get stuck on the otherside of the veil alone for all eternity" i said.

klaus nodded considering my words. we were outside the castle gates now and henrik was quiet almost the whole time.

"have you killed anyone?" he asked suddenly. i couldnt figure out who he was talking to so i remained quiet and looked at him.

"yes, ive killed many" klaus said when he looked at me.

" caroline?"

"i have also, yes" i said. "but most of the time i was trying to save my friends, there was just one that i regret more than the others."

"will you tell me?" he asked and i took a deep breath.

"my first night as a vampire, it was quite eventful" i said as we were walking inside and to a couch. " my memories started to return to me and then i ran into a vampire i wasnt so fond of" my eyes glanced up to klaus for a millisecond before returning to henrik. " i had urges to kill matt, he was my boyfriend at the time...he told me he loved me that night" i smiled remembering. i looked down at my lap and remembered how i also controlled the urges.

"then more memories came and i realised what i was, i ran out the carnival and was crying when a man noticed, i noticed he was bleeding and attacked and killed him. then damon tried to kill me, stefan saved me, bonnie tried to kill damon but elena saved him. bonnie hated me afterwards for a long time"

"but she likes you now" henrik said.

"i know she just needed time to realise i was still me just improved and drank blood" i smiled.

"will i meet everyone that you talk about?"

"um most are vampires so if they dont get themselves killed id say that at some point they might cross your path" i looked up at klaus "especially stefan"

"how old is he?"

"turned at 17 but i think hes 153. im not sure" i said evenly.

"and you said he has a brother"

"unfortunately" i grumbled before standing. "im going to bed... good night"

"night care" henrik said and hugged me.

"goodnight sweet heart" klaus said and sat down next to henrik as i walked out the room.

* * *

**A/N: okay so i want to hear your opinions, what do you all think of the letter to nik from Care & the new era theyre in?**

**im rewriting the next chapter i decided it was too small and i want it to last longer even if it is depressing. i want to try and change POV also, so bare with me if it turns out completely ooc and sucks horribly.**

**every time i see a new review i get really happy, just so its known! :)**

**i was searching for the song sweet caroline and i found a newer one by chris brown and now its suck on repeat in my head and all i can thing about is klaroline...i know its horrible XD**

**any ways the song that wakes Klaus up is called 'fuck you all the time' by jeremih.. i think. i could be wrong. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Henriks POV**

After Caroline left the room i looked beside me to Nik. i am still adjusting to the new life i live. i heard as Carolines shoes clinked further into the castle until i heard nomore.

"why do i feel as if she has many secrets?" i asked him.

nik sighed standing off the couch and pouring himself a drink.

"she does have many secrets" nik said and i nodded.

"she is alot like you, nik." i observed.

"oh yeah?" he asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes" i said simply.

"Care to elaborate?" nik asked.

" no sir" i moved over to the drink he had in his hand and smiled. nik rolled his eyes and handed me the drink.

"dont say anything to Bonnie or Caroline, id rather not bare a headache" nik said and i nodded feircely as i took a small sip and there was a small burn. nik took the rest from my hand and shook his head with a smirk "thats all for you"

"oh come on, brother" i said jutting my lip out.

"what would mother think?" nik asked sarcastically as if he gave a damn about their mother, but since i have not experienced the harshness of mikael and esther over the past thousand years like klaus had he changed the subject.

"im retireing to bed" nik moved across the room and then stopped and turned toward me." you should also."

"may i stay with you?" i asked and he nodded.

" fine" he said and thought 'if only his enemies could see him now' sleeping with his 15 year old brother. but in his defense he hasnt seen his brother in a thousand years and he was dead like dead-dead and then theres the fact that Niklaus Mikaelson didnt care, he would kill anyone who dare said a word in the wrong manner toward him, he did after all have a reputation to uphold.

i followed nik up to his chambers and automatically moved to sleep on the opposite side of niks bed. i immediately closed my brown eyes. i felt nik move to lay down next to me.

i peaked one eye open and looked at him.

"nik?"

"yes henrik" klaus said. every time nik looks at me i see the sadness tenfold from his human self in his eyes. he looks at me like i might disappear and deep rooted regret.

"i love you, brother" i said and i watched as his eyes watered before it was gone in a blink. "and i dont blame you for what happened that night. it wasnt your fault, it was the wolves. they were angry at me for sticking up for Caroline. i just didnt know that they could 'mark' people. but i would do it again, stick up for caroline i mean. even if we were not out it was only a matter of time before he found me, reguardless of you being there or not" i said and closed my eyes falling asleep on demand before nik could reply.

when i awoke in the morning i silently left Niks chambers and went to mine. i washed up and tried to dress in the clothes that were picked out for me. they were quite odd, there was a knock at my door and there was a servant girl on the other side, i noticed when i opened the door.

**_" Monsieur Henrik, je suis ici..."_** (_sir Henrik, i am here to help you dress for the day.)_ the woman said as she curtsied and entered the room, tugging on my shirt.

i raised an eyebrow with a slow smirk, not knowing what she said but liking her take my shirt off. "i am sorry but i am afraid i do not understand what you are saying" i tried and she stopped her motions and looked at me until i heard a noise by the door and caroline was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smile on her lips.

_**"Désolé, Henrik ne comprend pas ce que vous dites. je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes à l'habiller."** (Sorry, Henrik does not understand what you are saying. i will inform him you are to dress him.)_ Caroline said.

"i told her you dont understand what shes saying, but shes here to help you dress into that thing" Caroline looked at the clothes on the bed behind me and then winked. "will you join me for breakfast before i head out henrik?" she asked.

i looked back at the clothes and the servant girl before setting my gaze back to caroline.

"sure, are you seriously heading out into that though?" i asked her as she turned around and the handmaid started undressing me.

Caroline leaned against the doorframe back toward me as she checked her phone. "yeah i mean, what else am i to do? sit around here and mope. i can at least try and help someone out there even if it is awful"

i changed and then walked to her, she turned around and giggled at me. "wow" she giggled some more. "these clothes really are hideous!" she reached over and ruffled my dark brown hair.

she looked at the servant "merci" (thank you) she said and i followed her out my chambers and down to the large dining area. im not used to such room but i like the leg room.

she leaves me at the table and goes to get the food. she comes back out with two plates and two servants. she sets the plate down infront of me

"thank you" i said and caroline smiled softly.

"your welcome" we sat there in silence for a little while as we ate. the only noises where coming from the servants running about the castle and nik and bonnies even breathing.

i watched as her face changed and seen how she stood abruptly and turned away from me and went to the servant man. she grabbed his wrist and gently bite down on him.

i watched how she controlled her bloodlust taking mental notes and then heard the mans heart starting to slow. the thudding however was becoming too much now that im concentrating on it.

i stood and walked over to the other man and grabbed his wrist also and bite down. the man jerked his arm but i kept him in place, i felt the veins under my eyes pulsing and my fangs dig deeper into his wrist as his blood pooled into my mouth.

the feeling is amazing, how its warm and soothing as it glides down my throat. i can feel his blood making me stronger and warming my insides. my head doesnt have the slight pounding like it did moments ago and my skin looks healthier, not that it was starting to look greyish but it looks more hydrated.

i didnt want to stop and i faintly heard my name in the back ground.

"henrik listen to his heart, you need to stop or you will kill him" it was caroline.

"henrik listen" carolines voice was getting clearer and it remained calm. i listened to his heart, i dont know how thats suppose to help because it only made me thirstier. i focused on Carolines breathing and then i let the man go as the fangs disappeared and my veins were gone.

i looked over at Caroline. she was holding onto the guy she was feeding on wrist, smiling at me.

"see you are getting better at this, just practice" she encouraged. i watched as her face changed once again and she bit into her wrist and shoving it into his mouth.

i followed her and did the same. i compelled the guy i was feeding from to forget what happened while she compelled hers the same but told him to go to his home and stay there until tomorrow night, and to not die.

"why did you compel him that?" i asked curiously.

"because i dont need a sire, i mean, i am not even born yet let alone a vampire. i wont be alive for another 6 or so centuries. so i dont want him to die with my blood in his system, it should be out by tomorrow but i want to make sure if he is going to die my bloods not bringing him back." she said and i raised an eye brow but let it ago.

our conversations have been different since we time traveled and i learned the truth but even now she edits and it annoys me to no end that she doesnt share everything with anyone, just bits and piecies. we used to talk and hang out everyday. talking about my brother or the falls, something that happened at the market, etc.

"well im going to head out, if any one asks i wont return until late" she said as a somber look replaced the smile she wore a moment ago.

"sure Care" i said and she nodded, i watched as she left the room and then heard the front door to the castle open and close as she left.

**two days later**

it was a bit late, already dark outside and bonnie, nik and i was sitting in the living area. i was mindlessly starring at the cobwebbed ceiling while nik read a book. Bonnie was going over grimoires and she would ask me questions on somethings.

i was suppose to be a warlock but i wasnt quite there yet. i had feelings and semi visions before i was turned. now its nothing, but i like this better.

however i was more knowledgeable than i was suppose to me. Mother and Ayanna would teach me against Fathers wishes. he didnt know and when they werent teaching me behind his back, i was reading their 'cook books' behind their backs.

so i told her things if she wanted opinions. i sighed for what felt like the millionth time in a few minutes when the castle doors opened and Caroline walked in.

she had a few blood splatters on her blue dress, some of the blood took on a black color. her expression was controlled and she walked straight passed us without saying anything. she went to her room, not even a glance.

a few minutes later she came back down and was wet with clean clothes from her time. she still didnt say anything as she went to the kitchen. i looked at Nik and he looked at me but then looked back down at his book and continued.

i took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling again. i hope the rest of eternity isnt as boring as this. maybe i do take after Kol alot more than i thought.

But Bonnie said that my emotions where magnified so that could be it also.

Caroline walked back into the room and handed bonnie a cup of tea. i could smell blood from where i sat but it was a tad sweeter and i knew it wasnt human. it was carolines.

"thanks Care" bonnie said as she took a sip.

"your welcome" Caroline replied and watched as bonnie continued to drink from the chair she sat in.

Caroline didnt say much which is odd because caroline doesnt do silence. it just wasnt her.

i saw she had dark circles under her eyes and a slight crease on her fore head but she didnt say anything she just sat there and stared at the rug on the floor, looking deep in thought.

ocassionally i would catch nik peak up and glance at her and then look back down at his book. then i would see caroline move her gaze from the rug to nik and then back.

this went on for a while until i got bored enough to the point i went to go find someone to snack on. i retired to bed soon after.

that was the usual with caroline lately- no bright smiles, no pretty dresses or hair and make up she just dressed, fed, and left only to return late at night. bathe, burn her clothes and then occassionally i would hear her cry before she fell asleep.

me and bonnie would sit around and talk, she told me about how kol was as a vampire in her time before he died. she told me the look on his face when he found out she died on her graduation day.

Bonnie had been sick again today so i sat out side in the garden just starring straight up at the blinding sun. i could feel my eyes burning and then when i would look away i would see a large spot on everything until my eyes would heal themselves.

i laid down in the grass and flowers and just breathed in the crisp air and listened to the quiet. the scurring of forest animals a little further away. from what ive learned that if i want quiet like this i need to soak it up because it wont be this quiet ever again.

Today i was going to go out with Caroline, this will be my first time in town since nik brought us. even Bonnie wouldnt leave.

i was standing by my window in my chambers looking out when Caroline strode by. i flashed by her side and wrapped her arm in mine.

"i hope you dont mind but i would like to accompany you today in town" i said. her eyes widened and then she looked unsure.

"i dont know if thats a good idea, have you forgotten what you seen a few weeks ago? it has only worsened." Caroline said as we made our way down the path toward the town.

the day was darkened, so i knew it was going to rain today.

"i have not forgotten" i said and she moved some hair from my face with a small smile.

"brace yourself then" i nodded and when we got to town we passed a Boy about 7 or 8 playing with a younger girl, bright smiles on their faces as they ran around with each other. well at least someone is finding happiness now.

when we rounded the corner the bodies were pilled tenfold on top of each other. just when i thought things might be a little brighter today.

i took it in, i moved with Caroline until we got to a house. there was no barrier so i walked in behind Caroline.

Caroline moved to the younger girl in the room. she was healthy and i seen caroline give off a bright smile toward her.

Caroline picked her up and rocked the girl on her hip as she played with her hair. i could hear coughing upstairs. it became loud that even the humans could hear it.

i heard Caroline clear her throat and look at the girl."**comment est votre père aujourd'hui**?"(_how is your father today_?) she asked the girl shook her head and i wondered what they were talking about.

"**pas bon!"** (_not good!) _the little girl said.

"henrik this is Irene, her father has the plague and her brother already passed. i like to come over and check on her." Caroline said as she wiped a tear from Irenes cheek, then she kissed her forhead and set her down.

i heard caroline explain who i was, well i heard my name in the conversation so i can only assume she was informing the people about me.

Caroline grabbed my hand and walked upstairs, the room was dim with candle light. i seen two bodies in a corner with a sheet thrown over them and the awful smell it brought was like a slap in the face. i followed Caroline over to the man on the last cot.

there was yellow goop around the black spots on him, and there was blood out the corner of his mouth.

Caroline moved over and grabbed a rag and started cleaning the man up. they conversed and she grabbed a glass of water and helped him drink.

the man barely had clothes on, just something to cover his lower half and you could see his bones through his skin. his black hair took a dull greyish tint as it stuck to the pillow.

she left the man and walked over to me "will you help me move the bodies out side?" she asked and i looked warily to the corner where the dead lay.

i gulped and slowly nodded. she squeezed my hand and walked over and picked one up by the hands. i grabbed the ankles and we walked out the place and set the person under the sheet up against the out side wall.

we both went to put the other body next to the one we just put out when the sheet fell from the first body.

it was a young woman. no clothes on, mostly bones. black spots all over, and stringy blonde hair. her eyes were open and glazed over with a gray film. i shivered and pulled the sheet back up to cover her immediately.

Caroline popped her head back inside the place and said something to the little girl, waved, and then caroline blew a kiss not wanting to touch her now.

we walked a few blocks away where some chickens were running around and i seen a large wagon of bodies, hands, feet, arms, heads all hanging off the sides. there was a few men who stood in the middle of the road starting the fire. caroline went over and help start burning corspes.

i walked around the corner leaving caroline with the men when i stopped and leaned against the wall, taking everything in. i turned into an alley with barely any bodies, when i heard movement at the end and i followed the alley way down. there was a girl maybe a year older than me standing on a barrell, not paying attention to her surroundings.

her clothes were torn and dirtied but she had a pretty face. i watched as she threw a rope over a wooden beam and then tie the noose around her neck. i made my presense known and the girl looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"just leave me" she said softly in a whisper. she didnt have an accent and i understood what she said.

"why would you give up?" i asked her in a louder tone when i came near.

"i have nobody, im alone. theres no point to my life. either i take it or the black death will." she said.

"whats your name?" i asked.

"does it matter at this point?" she said closeing her eyes shut tighter.

i listened to her heart beat fast. "of course it matters, my name is Henrik" i said still talking to her. i casually jumped up on to a barrel across from her and sat down stareing at her. her eyes narrowed at me.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"im waiting for your name"

she sighed deeply and ran her hands over her long black hair. "Ebony" she said and i smiled. "now will you leave so i can kill myself?" she said annoyed and i chuckled.

"do you really want to die?" i asked watching her.

"at this point, yes." she whispered.

"well if youre so ready to give up, go for it...im not stopping you." i said with an eyebrow raised challengingly.

"you act as if theres another choice, its either i kill myself or die an even painful death with the disease"

"there is" i said shrugging as i flattened my pants.

"which would be what?" Ebony asked.

i shrugged again and my face changed as i looked at her neck. i looked up at her and we locked eyes.

her eyes widened and then went back to normal.

"oh so your a vampire, and you expect me to open a vein just because i plan on dieing anyways" ebony said crossing her arms across her chest.

"i am a vampire, but im not thirsty...already fed." i smiled and hopped down off the barrell and started to leave.

"wait" ebony yelled after me. i stopped and i heard her untieing the rope around her neck and then jump down off the barrel.

"yes?" i asked as i turned my head back to her.

"um... can you make me like you?" she asked hesitantly.

"but i thought you just wanted to die" i said challengingly pointing behind her to the noose.

"well i did but.."

"no buts vampirism is eternity, you wouldnt make it" i smiled and started to leave again. she ran over to me and grabbed my arm halting me in place. i raised an eyebrow and waited for her.

"hey! who are you to tell me i wouldnt make it" she demanded.

"you were just about to give up. why would i waste my blood for you to just kill yourself later?" i asked and she shook her head.

"this would be a reason to live, i would never die, i could see the world." the girls caramel eyes glimmered with a new hope.

"how about i let you think it over. meet me here in two days, if you really want this and think hard for you will be my first sire. i want a friend out of you when the times right. but you should know that you will have to watch people you love die throughout time. are you ready for that?" i asked as the rain started pouring down soaking us.

"i can handle it, i will meet you here in two days but i promise you i know i want this." ebony said moving her wet hair out of her face.

"sleep on it" and with that i flashed away leaving her behind.

* * *

i found caroline brushing some dirt off her hands and onto the skirt of her dress. she looked up and squinted through the rain as i came near her.

"henrik there you are, there for a moment i thought you went back to the castle." she said and grabbed my arm, while her other hand picked up her dress.

"nope just walked around taking everything in." i said "can we go home now?" i asked.

"yes, it is pretty late now. thank you for coming today" i watched as her face was still cold without a glimmer of light touching her features as we walked.

there was no smile and bright eyes and cheery attitude. i squeezed her hand on my arm and continued toward the castle.

**Two days later**

* * *

i sat on the barrel waiting for ebony. i watched the noose swing in the wind as i waited. i heard light foot steps and a slight groan every few beats with heavy breaths. i looked behind me and seen Ebony limping toward me. hand supporting her from the wall as she moved.

she had on just a light dress that hung loosly on her.

when she stepped out the shadows i seen the spots on her. she leaned up on the barrel beside me as i waited she watched the noose swinging.

she cleared her throat.

"i told you i would be infected" she tried to laugh but ended up coughing hoarsly.

"have you made your decision?" i asked her and she nodded. "if you choose you want this life i will need you to leave town for 47 days before you can return."

she looked up at me and i seen the dark circles under her eyes "why?" she asked softly.

"because my family cant know i made you just yet" i said.

"i want this" she said starring me in the eyes.

my face changed and i bit into my wrist, letting my blood pour down my arm "drink" i said and she latched her lips on my arm.

i pulled my arm from her and watched as the plague almost instantly leaves her system and her body heals itself. she looks down at her exposed arm.

"so thats it im a vampire now?" she asked and i shook my head.

"not quite, you still have to die then feed on human blood" i said and she looked at me "if you want to that is. i just healed you from the disease this time, you still have a choice you can die with my blood in your system and become a vampire or you can walk away the choice is yours" i said with a small smile.

* * *

**Bonnies POV**

i laid in bed clutching my stomach again, slowly running the tips of my fingers along my flat belly trying to count my breaths so i dont have to focus on the nausous feeling i keep getting every few days.

my breasts are sore and the fabric of the dresses dont help. _maybe im getting ready to start my period._ i hear a knock on my chambers door and i lift my head from my pillow to see a servant peak her head in. i nodded my head to her and she entered with a tray.

she smiled kindly not looking me in the eyes, setting the tray on the night stand next to me.

there was a plate of eggs, fruits, and a cup of tea. i smiled at her as she curtsied and left the room.

i tried holding my breath and then taking deep breaths through my mouth as the smell of the eggs made its self known.

i finally couldnt take anymore and i jolted up and ran to the washroom. Once again everything in my stomach was being emptied.

i splashed the cool water from the bowl over my face trying to cool myself off. i moved back into the room momentarily feeling fine and took a sip of the tea.

i moaned slightly as i felt the hot liquid soothingly slide down my throat. i hopped up on the bed and ate the food feeling much better.

i laid there for a while looking up at the ceiling of the the shadows move while he sun went down, some time while i was laying there i fell asleep.

****dream/Flashback****

* * *

me and Kol were walking down the trail again after the long day we've had. first the falls with Caroline, both klaus', henrik , and the dinner Kol invited me to with his family afterwards.

it was dark out side and late. Kol grabbed my hand as we walked.

"so dinner was awkward" i said and kol gave me a sideways glance.

"and why was that, bunnie?" Kol asked while his lips started to curve upward.

"probably because your father kept staring at me and then Henrik kept making jokes about us" i said and my cheeks reddened.

i listened to kol chuckle and then watched as he glanced around the forest around us. he stopped in the middle of the trail and i stopped with him._what is he up to? _ we were near my hut but not too close.

"well you are beautiful" Kol reasoned with a sly smirk, i rolled my eyes but he moved infront of me to keep both my hands in his.

"do not do that Bonnie" he said seriously as i looked down to the ground and shrugged. he released one of my hands to gently grab my chin and pull it up so i would have to look at him.

"you are beautiful, Ms. Bonnie Bennett and do not think any less!" he said softly his face close to mine.

"Mr. Mikaelson are you trying to get inside my pants?" i ask with a slight smile on my face.

kols forehead creases for a moment in thought. "i dont know what that means" he says finally and i lean up against him suggestively "oh...maybe, is it working?" he gives me a boyish smile and i giggle.

"you need new lines" i said and shrugg.

"well we are to be married after all" kol suggested and i looked up at him.

"you want to have sex...with me?" i asked and his face turned bright red and then he looked down at the ground. oh the time where theres a bashful Kol Mikaelson. i need to mark this on a calender.

"could you blame me?" kol said and ran the tips of his finger across my cheek lightly. his lips were so, so close to mine. i took a deep breath and then leaned up slightly and let our lips touch."you are so sweet" he murmured against my lips slighty. "and caring" he continued."and funny."

i moved my hands over his chest up to his hair behind his head. i felt kols hands glide down from my cheek to my neck._YES!_ to my shoulder. _YES!_ slowly over the curve of my breast. _YES!_ to my waist and down my flat tummy. _YES!_ to my hip where he started bunching up my dress.

i moaned into his kiss, spurring him on as my thoughts became clouded. my breathing became laboured as he gently lowered us to the ground. i broke the kiss so we could breath and his lips moved to my neck and moved in a line up and down to my colarbone.

"kol." i panted

"hmp?" he hummed from my neck.

"are you sure you want to do this?" i asked and i felt him smile from my neck.

"of believe me im sure, bunnie" kol pulls back to smirk at me his usual boy swag coming back and i roll my eyes with a smile on my lips as his fingers move to my back where he untied my strings.

i roamed my hands down his front to his shirt and lifted it over his head. his hair was sticking up from the removal of his shirt. i ran my hands through his hair moving it from his face and then ran them down his body. from his chest to his belly.

i felt kols hands move over my shoulder and slide the dress down where it fell completely off my body leaving me in just my light green panites.

i ran my fingers from his tummy down his happy trail and watched amused as his breathing became laboured and i unlaced the strings at the top of his trousers and slide them down his body where he steps out of them and springs free.

he looked shy for a moment so i took charge. i slowly pulled my panties down my caramel legs as i kept eye contact with him. he broke eye contact and let his eyes wander, drinking my body in with his wandering eyes. i moved closer to him as we moved off the trail.

even though it was dark we could still see each other since there was alot of stars out lighting the dark. we heard the forest animals running about and the wind through the trees.

i slowly pushed Kol up against a tree trunk so his back was pressed against it but he was in a sitting position.

i hovered over his body, feeling him erect on my stomach. i heard him groan as i straddled his thighs as he started kissing my neck again. his hand moved over to my breast while the other slowly moved down my body. i felt his hand start to shake slighty with anticipation and i knew i was ready just waiting on him to catch up.

he stopped right below my belly button and i opened my eyes to look into his when he rested his forehead on mine. hazel eyes staring into hazel eyes with more brown then green. he was panting when i grabbed his hand on my tummy and keeping eye contact i slowly lowered his hand down _there._

as soon as he made contact i couldnt help the small moan that escaped me as i moved his hand i moved my other to his cock and i guided him to my entrance and i slowly lowered myself on him.

"_Bonnie"_ kol breathed when i was fully in him, he jerked and i pinned him.

"dont move yet, kol. let me adjust a second, you are kinda filling me up at the moment"

"pun intended?" kol asked and i giggled on his lap feeling him stretch me and fill me fully.

i grabbed his hands and put them on my hips and them i moved my hands to his shoulders for support.

"i said filling not feeling idiot" i laughed again when he smiled "ready, kol?" i asked with a huge smile on my face, he nodded vigorously.

i crashed my lips on his as i moved my body up and down and up and down him making my hips go in circles as i moved.

i picked up the pace and let kol guide me. he would thrust up when i was coming down and matching my thrusts.

i through my head back "_oh Kol"_ i moaned loudly.

he hit a sweet spot and i couldnt contain my moans "right there kol, keep hitting right there" i said breathlessly as he angled himself each time i slammed down on him. i felt my body climbing higher ...and higher... and higher.

i felt kol start to twitch in me and i let go, squeezing tightly around him, knowing he wouldnt be to much longer. he held onto my hips as my orgasm took me away, shaking through me like an earthquake having my come undone hard on him.

"oh" i moaned as my body panted and i felt him shoot inside me with a low grunt and felt his body panting against mine.

"well how was your first time mr. mikaelson? was it everything you hoped it to be?" i asked once we caught our breath and i begrudgingly slid off him, to his side.

he looked over at me with a goofy grin and nodded "even better with you" he said and my cheeks reddened.

"okay so not all your lines are bad" i giggled as he wrapped an arm around me.

****dream/flashback end****

* * *

i woke up with a smile on my face as i remembered mine and kols first time together on repeat. it was still dark outside but my stomach was growling dispite the fact that i just ate before i had fallen asleep.

i slowly slid off the bed and made my way to the kitchen with a candle in my hand to luminate the space as i moved through the halls.

i put the candle on the counter and moved to the grapes that are in the bowl. i grabbed the bowl when i heard the slam of a door. it was the front door. i stayed quiet as i made my way to the hall to look out when i felt wind hit my face.

i looked around but saw no one, but someone was obviously. very slowly i seen a shadow in the corner slowly moving toward me before the person cleared their throat as to not startle me anymore.

i seen shiney gold hair and knew right away it was Caroline.

"dont give me a headache, bon. its just me. i just got in and heard you in the kitchen" Caroline said as she got closer.

i let out a breath i was holding relieved "you scared me care"

"sorry" caroline mumbled slowly. thats when i noticed through the dim lite hall that she had tears staining her face and watery, puffy eyes.

"hey are you okay?" i ask softly coming closer. she inhales a deep breath and more tears escape her. her breathing becomes ragid and i move to give her a hug but she steps back immediately and lets out a sob.

i felt more wind on my face and then seen Klaus standing next to Caroline as her chest heaved with grief. klaus moved in and gave her a hug as i watched she held him tigher henrik came down slowly rubbing his eyes.

"whats going on?" he asked. Caroline moved her gaze over to him.

she sniffed for a minute.

"care are you alright" henrik asks flashing closer to her and klaus.

"Irene..she..."Caroline sobbed.

"oh care" henrik gave her a hug as soon as she let go of klaus to hug henrik.

i tried to move in and hug her but she just flashed to the other side of the room.

"are you mad at me or something caroline" i asked kind of hurt she wont come near me.

" no bon" her voice cracks from all the crying. " i dont want to get you sick." caroline says still sobbing.

"who is Irene?" klaus finally asks and caroline cries some more.

"Irene is a little girl caroline has been keeping an eye on in town, she must have gotten sick and..." henriks voice trailed off with an obvious ending as caroline wrapped her arms around herself.

"how do you know?" klaus asks looking between henrik and caroline.

"Caroline introduced me to her" henrik shrugged.

i watched as klaus' eyebrows knitted together.

"im going to go to bed"i heard caroline whisper from the other side of the hall lowly. when i blinked she was gone leaving me, klaus, and henrik in the hall.

"come on, lets go back to bed" klaus said looking at henrik who nods hesitantly than leaves.

klaus nodded to me and i walked back to the kitchen and ate a few more grapes before i went back up to my own chambers to sleep.

* * *

**Carolines POV**

a month and two weeks had passed, i had spent the majority of my time in town helping however i could minus healing people. i had watched as people grew sick and dropped dead within days. even children.

i mainly stayed with the healthy. i tried to clean their environment, bring clean food and water over but the plague kept creeping in.

i was walking to the castle, it was dark out and cold for a human. it had been a long day for me and i was ready for my bath and bed. however tonight i seen a little boy who has passed me everyday as i walked into town, he had been healthy but its clear today he wasnt going to make it. the plague had sunk its claws deep into the young child.

the boy was no older than 7 or 8 and he was shivering alone against a wall next to a fire. i walked over to him and his eyes met mine. i smiled and took my shaw off and handed it to him.

**" là, prendre à vous garder au chaud"** (_here take it to keep you warm.)_ i said. my french had improved alot having to experience it in person, i even started to get the accent down.

"**merci Mme, mais l'habitude de vous avoir froid**" (_thank you Ms, but wont you be cold_) the boy asked and i shook my head with a sad smile.

**" pas autant que vous en avez besoin, ma chérie**" (_not as much as you need it, sweetie_ ) i said i knew by the time tomorrows rays of sun peaked up he wouldnt be here anymore."**quel est votre nom**" (_what is your name?)_ i asked.

"**Caleb**"he murmered

" **mon nom est Caroline**" (_my name is Caroline_) i smiled softly at him.

i looked around and he was completely alone nobody around, not even the little girl i always see him with. " **où est votre famille?"** (_wheres your family?)_ i asked gently, the boy coughed.

**"ils sont tous morts ms..."** (_they are all dead ms.)_ he said with a tear and pointed to a pile of bodies at the other side of the street.

i seen the lifeless faces of the boys family with my vision, i felt my heart clench and i sat down next to him and he looked at me with tears streaming down his face. his gold hair was dirtied and matted to his neck with sweat and dirt. i scootched closer to him and he panicked.

"**n'avez ms, vous tombez malade**" (_dont ms, you will get sick_) he coughed out again and i heard his lungs wheezing as a few drops of blood splattered on his hand.

"**malade s'inquiéter que demain, rester malade avec vous ce soir. vous devriez obtenir un peu de repos, économiser votre énergie**." _(ill worry about that tomorrow, ill stay with you tonight. you should get some rest, save your energy_) i said and he rested his head on my shoulder. the smell was awful and im sure it pained him but he did as i said.

" **vais-je mourir?"** (_am i going to die_?) he croacked.

"** oui** " (_yes_) i said softly, the boy nodded.

" **serai-je avec ma maman?"** (will i be with my momma?) he asked.

**"je ne suis pas sûr, mais id aiment à le penser"** (im not sure but id like to think so) i said.

"** je suis peur"** (i am scared)" he said and i gently moved his hair away.

"**mal être ici avec vous, je promets**."(ill be here with you, i promise.) i said and i felt his tears soaking the shoulder of my dress."**si vous voulez, je peux prendre votre douleur. tout ce que vous avez à faire est de demander**." ( if you want i can take your pain away, all you have to do is ask) i said softly. he shook his head no on my shoulder and i nodded.

" **merci**" (thank you) he said and closed his eyes, tears still streaming.

i starred at the fire infront of us as he slept, i let a few tears of my own fall from my eyes. i saw klaus above the fire and i wiped my face clean. he looked at the boy and then back at me.

"he wont wake up, love" klaus said after examining the boy breifly, clearly he heard the whole conversation.

"i know, but nobody deserves to be alone, especially when they're dying." i said and looked at the fire again. klaus sighed and sat down next to me.

we were silent for awhile until i heard the boys heart stop. i watched as he stopped breathing altogether and then he was dead.i felt my eyes water and spill over relentlessly as the sun started to come up again.

i picked the boy up and set him next to his family in the pile. i wrapped my shaw over his body and me and klaus silently walked back to the had wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked.

* * *

i took a bath to rid myself of the dirt and smells from the day. i threw my clothes away and climbed into bed torn with the tragic events that happened tonight. i kept my distance from children and babies knowing how hard i would take their enevitible deaths.i still feel the pain of Irene. she had caught the plague and died about two weeks ago.

this was the time when i would wish i had some ben & jerrys ice cream availible. i climbed into my large, lonely bed and cried until i couldnt any more and i fell asleep clutching my blanket for comfort.

these images would haunt me for the rest of my immortal life and i know klaus is right, there will be other diseases, more death.

* * *

i noticed klaus started slipping his blood into bonnies drinks at dinner, i thought it was funny because i had been doing the same thing in her tea in the mornings. she had been feeling sick one minute and then fine the next lately so it was for precaution anyways.

i caught him one night and tried to hide my amusement.

* * *

i walked into the kitchen where servents are rushing around trying to prepare dinner. i saw klaus in the corner his hand over a cup and i watched as he poured his blood in and then mixed it around.

"what are you doing?" i asked and he looked at me.

"making sure bonnie stays healthy. we kind of need her alive, sweet heart and i know she wont drink it willingly" klaus said.

"i have actually been doing the same thing" i smiled and looked at him before shaking my head "you know she will be pissed if she finds out" i said and thought for a second but agreed. "youre right though she wont" i said and walked away after grabbing an orange.

"i know" Klaus said with a smirk and i rolled my eyes.

* * *

henrik barely went out into town and bonnie went out even less than him. klaus was klaus and was emotionless throughout the whole time. every once in a while i would catch him sketching or ill be in my room at night and hear brush strokes from his room.

Bonnie and Henrik used this time to spend more time with each other since they didnt in the 10th century.

i figured that that was him(klaus) venting in his own way. i had thought of my time with nik alot and i tried avoiding klaus. i felt bad enough and i hope the letter i left him, makes him feel not so abandoned. i could just ask klaus but then it would be awkward. but i am sure by now his past self has dicovered it and the memories swarmed in as soon as we arrived here.

**two weeks later**

* * *

i woke up and heard bonnie across the hall in her room. she jumped up and ran to the washroom. i heard her start to vomit before i flashed in the room after her.

i had seen how people had contracted the disease and died a little later. i whooshed to her side and moved her hair.

she jumped at first and calmed down when she realised it was me.

"how are you feeling bon?" i asked her and her color in her cheeks were returning.

"i feel fine now" she said and rinsed her mouth before brushing her teeth.

"are you sure?" i asked and she nodded "okay well im going to go and make you some tea, okay?"

"okay, can you put some honey in it?" she asked and i smiled as i walked out her chambers.

i walked out the room as she climbed back in her bed. i whooshed downstairs and found the cup. i made her the tea and then grabbed the knife. i looked around to make sure i was alone and then i grabbed the knife and sliced my wrist and poured my blood into the tea and stirred it with the knife before adding extra honey.

i handed it to her and watched as she sipped it.

"whoa" she said.

"sorry i got a little honey crazy" i said as her smile widened.

"its fine" she said and i was happy she didnt notice the blood. i put extra blood in than what i normally do. i stood up and walked out her room and closing the door behind me.

when i turned around i walked straight into klaus' chest.

"morning" he said as i bounced back into my place. i crossed my arms across my tank top glad my hair was down since i didnt have a bra on and i was wearing yoga pants.

"good morning" i said back.

"hows she feeling" he asked quietly.

"she said she feels fine now" i said and moved down the hall away from her door, klaus followed behind me.

"i gave her my blood do you think its not working? she has been getting sick alot recently and i have been giving her blood every morning." i asked through my mumblings.

"she doesnt have the same symptoms, i think she just keeps contracting a cold or something and it comes back a few days, i mean shes barely left the house and since things have gotten worse ive kept servant away from her"

i raised my brow and then took a deep breath. "tonights the full moon" i said and klaus nodded.

"where do you want to go to next?"

"i dont know, somewhere not so depressing thats for sure" i said.

****later that night****

* * *

"Caroline have you seen my phone?" bonnie asked and i shook my head grabbing my phone.

i dialled her number and heard her phone ringing. i flashed out my room into the kitchen and found her phone in a bowl. i smiled and clicked her phone off and whooshed back upstairs to her.

"you left it in the kitchen" i laughed as she smiled.

"thanks" she said as she walked off to finish packing her stuff back up.

i finished everything and had my duffle packed and put to the side so its out of the way. i cleaned the room up and sat at the end of the bed.

i went through the pictures on my phone that me and bonnie have taken since we started this journey. there are alot from the last four months.

i heard a knock on the door and looked up seeing bonnie.

"you ready?" she asked and then looked out the window at the moon.

i smiled and stood up grabbing my bag "yup, lets get out this depressing place, i think ive seen enough people dying to last me a century" i smiled and walked outside with bonnie.

henrik and klaus were already outside waiting in the circle of five stones. we stood in the middle and bonnie starts chanting as she picks up the dirt.

* * *

**A/N: so i hope you enjoyed reading this. i tried doing different POV's, so tell me if it was okay and i hope it wasnt too ooc. i hope i brought out the emotions in some places but i just dont really know if i captured it.**

**so what do you think happened between Henrik and Ebony? do you think she turned or not.**

**poor Caroline, always trying to bring everyone happyness :( i know she lost both Irene and Caleb... im evil. Btw Irene is around 4 years old if i didnt say that then i will now.**

**Let me know what you think of the Kennett smutt ;p**

**and sorry it took me longer than the usual to update, it was my dads bday then i had other things going on...**

****okay so now i wanna talk TVD and TO so if you havent seen the most recent ones...spoiler alerts below then!****

**TO- i was so excited seeing all those flash backs. Poor Klaus having Mikael do that to him. **

**um does any one else think that hayley was looking beautiful in this epi when she was outside with Celeste? i think the sun made her eyes look so pretty. im kinda iffy on the green stuff celeste gave her though. do you think it will work?**

**i had a lot of i hate rebekah and marcel moments in this epi, but i love them but they played with my emotions. **

**TVD- whoa first Nadia then Katherine...what the hell happened to katherine? how did she not get accepted to the other side or w.e**

**surely shes done awful things but she cant be that bad because if that were the case there is others who should be punished also. not saying kol is bad or anything but take him as an example. hes an original how did he get on the super natural side with everything he has prob done. thats just my input.**

**and whoa elena is a what now? and wes finally got what was coming for him.**

**OMG did you see the looks bonnie was throwing that blonde witch. bonnie gave her the 'keep looking at my man like hes a piece of meat and ill cut you' / ' you touch him one more time...' looks.i was dying :) **

**i gotta say though the blond witch is pretty and Jere Bear hasnt had the best luck with GFs do you think something might happen?**

**ugh i wish kol was alive -_-**

**okay leave me a review and ill update soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**carolines pov**

the familiar happened. we floated up as the colorful sand flew around us. i watched as the time faded away and a new one replaced it. i saw bonnie passing out but when i focused on where we were i dropped our bags and i hurled bonnie ontop of me. we were falling from the sky.

i seen a lake not far away, when we fell far enough i used all the strength i could muster up to fling me and bonnie into the water by pushing us against a tree instead of smashing to the ground. id recover from that kind of impact, bonnie wouldnt.

i heard the tree crack under my force and fall away as we slammed into the water. i still held bonnie above me incase the floor of the lake wasnt deep. as soon as we started floating back up i flashed us up faster since bonnie had passed out like usual.

as soon as we surfaced bonnie coughed out water. i heard her heart beating fastly. she turned and looked at me as i started swiming us to the land ignoring the pain i felt and i ignored the feeling of seaweed, which i thought was weird.

i always pictured seaweed as arms trying to wrap their hands around us and pull us under. i controlled my paranoria as i swam faster.

i saw bonnies duffle hanging from a tree and mine in the water. klaus had landed with a branch in his side while henrik landed in the tree at the top. i saw him clinging to the branch before he let go and caught a few more branches on his way down.

henrik landed beside klaus as he grabbed the branch from out his side. klaus lifted his shirt up and watched as his skin healed itself. henrik watched fascinated.

we were now walking on the land toward them. i felt my shoulder dislocated from the impact of the tree. i felt a few splinters also i closed my eyes as i focused on bonnie beside me.

"are you okay?" i asked bonnie she looked at me nodding.

"yeah thanks care. are you?" she looked me over and i smiled lightly

"i will be." i said as we were closer now. henrik helped klaus up and i walked over to him. i felt my arm trying to heal iself but it was in the wrong place.

i moved my hair to the side and took my arm out the sleeve wincing as i lowered my dress to under my arm. i grabbed some of the splinters.

"klaus i need your help" i said and he walked over "its dislocated"

"this is going to hurt, love." he said looking at the blackening bruise that showed up immediately.

"yeah well it already does. i can feel myself trying to heal it in its place." i said taking a deep breath.

"henrik hold her hands" klaus instructed henrik and he does as asked bonnie stood there and watched.

klaus put his hands on my shoulder lightly. "on three" he said.

"just do it klaus" i closed my eyes as he started counting. then there was a crack. i bite back the scream and winced. i felt my body heal itself the right way and let go of henriks hands as i opened my eyes he was shaking his hands. "sorry " i said as i moved my arm again. i put my arm back through the sleeve.

"its fine care" he said flexing his fingers, i turned and looked at klaus.

"thank you" i said and walked over to grab bonnies bag from the tree branch. my arm was still sore so i put it on my good shoulder. i set it down at the edge of the water as i seen my bag floating out further. i sighed and jumped back in the water after it.

i ignored the seaweed again as i went further out to retrieve my bag and back. i got back out freshly dripping again. i ringed my hair and dress out as i bent down to grab both bags again.

i looked up as i walked back to bonnie and i seen another castle. there was water around the outside of the guardwall and a bridge to get in. on the corners of the wall were tower like rooms. i assume its for when it was under attack.

the castle was inside the guard wall. i dont know how long i stood there gaping at this castle, it had an old stone church-like feel. it was bigger than the castle we were just staying in. it had high towers like in fairytales.

i felt a pressure release from my shoulder and i nearly toppled over. i saw klaus grab bonnies bag and catch my arm at the same time.

"you look distracted" he said noticing.

i pointed up to the castle and he followed my eyeline "can you blame me?" i asked.

i heard him chuckle. "i see you like my castle"

"how many do you have geez?"i asked.

" where are we anyways?" bonnie asked.

"we're in london, 1514. i cant remember where me and my siblings were at this time, i think they are here in england some where as well. i wasnt in the best of moods at the time, century really" klaus said as we walked closer to the castle.

"why? what had you in a mood" i asked.

"katerina about two decades ago" klaus said and i rolled my eyes.

"i remember the stories" i said moving my arm in a circle again. i rolled my eyes thinking of katherine.

"you dont have the best luck with dopplegangers, well except elena" klaus said smiling. i glared at him.

"right back at you klaus" i said and walked through the doors of the castle. there was nobody in the castle. i could see the fog coming from bonnie as she breathed.

"Touchée" klaus showed us to our rooms and i made a fire in the fireplace in bonnies room.

i walked down the hall to my room. as soon as i closed the bedroom door i started stripping out of the dress i was in. i took the god awful dress off and started the fire. i threw the dress in the fire and watched as it caught.

i went to my bag and pulled on some shorts, dry underwear, and a tank top.i didnt even bother brushing my hair, i threw it up in a bun and burned the underwear i had on in the fire. there was no way i was chancing bringing the plague here with me.

i grabbed a stick from the fire that was lite at the end and walked around the room. i seen a dresser filled with white candles on the surface. i lite them and the room lite up. when we get back to the days with light bulbs im bound to be annoyed with the fake light now that im used to candle light.

the room was huge. there are rugs all over and an even bigger bed than what was at the last castle. the bed had a large red sheer canopy around it. the wooden bed has intracate carvings in it. there was bright white blankets and large red and gold pillows on the bed.

there was trunks around the room along with arm chairs and small stands and a large mirror with a gold design as the frame. theres a large wardrobe sitting next to a large blanket looking flag on the wall that had the same monogram as what was on the gate at klaus' previous castle in france.

the walls are red with a golden decal design. i looked around and i decided i really loved this room, especially after i seen the vanity.

i walked over to the wardrobe and looked through it. there were a bunch of very pretty dresses and the corsetdress things that go under them. there was sheer, lace, and silk night gowns hanging in it as well.

i wonder whose room this was, rebekah perhaps?

i listened around the house and heard everyone either in bed or getting ready. i pulled my hair down from the bun and brushed it out.

my hair was a little past my hips...it was too much. i saw some scissors on the vanity next to the brush that was there. i grabbed the comb and stood infront of the mirror.

i pictured where i wanted my shortest link for now. i ended up cutting my hair to right under my breasts with layers from my shoulders down.

i shook my hair out as it dried in curly ringlets. i cleaned up my mess and grabbed the pillow off the bed. i walked over to the fireplace and sat down. the clothes had completely burned and was now just ash. i sat and watched as the fire licked away at the wood.

i bet if i moved my eyes away from the flame i would see an orange spot. the only thing i saw in the flames was the boy, caleb from france. how he looked at me and how i sat there not being able to help him.

i rubbed my shoulder as i pulled my legs up to my chest and sat on the pillow. i felt my features change and i rested my head on my knees breathing evenly. i heard even breathing around the house.

i eventually fell asleep by the fire.

* * *

**A/N: i know this is a short chapter so i am willing to do a double update :)**

**i want to say thank you to all the reviewers, favorites, and followers. it means a lot to me :)**

**i hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**a week later -Carolines POV**

i stayed in my room the entire time, avoiding every one. thats how long it has been since i fed. every night since i been here i woke up with a dream of damon, always one of my repressed memories.

after all this time i had it locked away and i havent been that bothered by him. i mean i havent forgiven or forgotten but i feel numb when it comes to him, maybe a bit moody.

_hes dead,i killed him. whats wrong with me?" i said sitting on the truck, carters body behind me._

_"hey, hey its okay. i can help you" damon said._

_"you can?" i asked._

_"yeah i have to" he said_

_"what are you going to do?" i asked as he moved hair from my face_

_"the only thing i can do... im going to kill you" i inhaled a few breaths before hopping down and standing in front of him._

_"please dont, i dont want to die" i said crying again._

_"yeah but youre already dead." damon said sweetly._

_"no im not, dont say that okay? just help me. okay?" i begged._

_"okay" he said_

_"okay, just please" i kept begging as he came closer._

_"okay"_

_"please please" i begged again my voice going hoarse_

_"okay youre going to be okay...shh, its the only way." he said as he brought me into a hug and tried to stake me from behind. stefan whooshed over and knocked damon away just in time._

_"ugh stefan" damon said looking up to stefan from the ground_

_"get away from me, you killed me!" i yelled and cried as katherine moved torward me._

_"no no no no that wasnt me, you know that, that was katherine." elena said._

_"no! then why did she look like you?! and why, why did she do this to me?!" i asked freaking out._

_"stefan we got to get her inside" elena said turning to stefan_

_"its alright caroline come with me" stefan said as he came to me._

_"she will die, its just a matter of time" damon said starring at us._

_"yeah? maybe so, but its not going to happen today!" stefan said sternly looking at damon._

_"oh yeah it is" damon flashed over but not before elena could run infront of me before damon could stake me._

_"damon she is my friend" elena said as she looked at damon and the stake thats aimed for her heart that was meant for mine._

_ "what ever happens its on you!" damon said pointing at elena._

i gasped awake from my sleep. i fought to catch the breath that i didnt need. i had that heart clenching moment and now i felt giddy and fluttery as i relaxed and tried not to cry some more. i moved my hand to my heart as my eyes watered.

i jumped when i felt arms around me. i smelt klaus scent and calmed down. i felt my chest heaving against his as i cried some more.

"its okay caroline" klaus said and looked at me noticing my greying skin and the dark circles under my eyes.

i cleared my throat "what are you doing in here?" i asked quietly.

klaus looked at the door where henrik and bonnie was standing. "you were screaming and talking in your sleep sweet heart." klaus said moving my hair away from my face.

"im fine" i said and laid back down. " sorry i woke you all, you can go now" i said and turned away from klaus.

i heard the door shut and two set of feet walk away but klaus was still on the bed.

"i heard what you were saying. im glad stefan saved you from who ever" klaus said.

"i guess" i said for a reply.

" who was trying to kill you?" he asked.

"damon" i said "matts sister was turned before me and it didnt end well for her, under that assumption he thought that i wouldnt beable to handle it." i said for stefans sake.

"will you show me?" klaus asked.

"im bloody and gross when this happened, incase you didnt hear the beginning of how this started"

" i heard" he said "please" he asked. i bit my lip considering.

i took a deep breath and sighed. "fine" i said and he grabbed my hand and i sat up in the bed.

i closed my eyes so i wouldnt have to see his reactions, i felt his mind open for me and i showed him that night from the moment i seen carter to when stefan was in the bathroom helping me. i showed him how bonnie was repulsed by me.

i stopped the memory at that but didnt open my eyes.

"thank you for sharing that, so that was your first kill?" he asked and i finally opened my eyes.

"yup" i said.

"i felt your emotions through that, which is odd because normally that doesnt happen" he said.

"i wanted you to get the full experience" i said shrugging "too much?"

"no, not at all."

"yeah now you got your glimpse of my past and how crazy my emotions can get" i said and looked away before standing up off the bed and away from him.

"you have alot more control than i thought" he said and i laughed.

"you should have seen the rest of my personality when i was first turned." i stopped and laughed again. " my whole personality was killing me." i said repeating what i said to stefan at the swimming hole on the lockwood property.

i walked over to the wardrobe, pulling it open for the second time and pulling out a dress and the thing that goes under it.

"i havent fed in like a week so im going to go out." i said to klaus.

"do you want company?" he asked as i moved the foldable wall thing in the room to change.

"sure, i guess i should stop my mopeing now" i said as i put the white corset dress on. it was tight on my breasts and on my upper waist before it turned into a glad these corsets dont have strings. i looked at the dress i picked out and decided i didnt like it.

i walked back to the wardrobe and hung the dress back up before going for a blue dress that had black lace on it. when you moved the blue part it would change from dark blue to light blue.

the dress had a small train to it. the sleeves were just black lace and it was open shoulder. it scooped down into a sweetheart neckline. the black lace going above the blue down the whole upper half before the lace went into a V down to the bottom of the skirt.

i turned and looked at klaus. "whose room was this? and whose clothes am i wearing" i asked as i walked closer with the dress in my hand. i saw him swallowing as he glanced at the corset dress i was wearing and then meeting my eyes.

"they were for a queen" he said and my eyes widened.

" a queen?" i asked surprised remembering my letter to nik.

"sometimes the royals come to visit when i come to town" klaus shrugged and then smirked at me. i heard him chuckle and i rolled my eyes, my mood already cheering up. i let slip a small smile.

i unbuttoned the dress in the back and shimmied it on.

"well, i offically miss wearing pants...whats it been? 4 months? and that 13th century fashion does not suit me" i said carrying on the conversation just for noise.

"you could pull off a rag, love" klaus said smiling.

i smiled back "yeah...No" i said shaking my head. "um could you button this" i said as i pulled the dress on all the way and holding the front.

"of course, sweet heart" klaus stood from the bed and walked behind me

"just becareful my shoulders still sore from when we got here" i said and he sighed and buttoned each little button up my back.

he stood back when he finished. " i like the new hairstyle" klaus comments and i reach my hand up to my hair, i had completely forgotten i cut my hair.

"thanks" i said and then looked at the jewelry on the vanity that goes in the hair, beads and stuff."im not keeping it long though, as soon as we move on im cutting it again. this is too much work."

"do you mind?" i asked pointing to the stuff on the vanity.

"not at all, have at it." he said and i sat down at the vanity and klaus sat on the bed as henrik walked in.

i did a few braids and wrapped it from one side of my head to the other with most my hair still down and there were black beads intwined into the braid with a few ribbons hanging down with my curls. klaus walked out to get ready.

i did my make up and then stood ready. i havent wore make up in about two months, i didnt feel right wearing anything nice when we were in france, it seemed innapropriate but i drew the line at the bathing. i was getting my bath every day. i wasnt about to be as filthy as the humans were.

"where are you going?" henrik asked grabbing a curl and bouncing it up and down until i pushed his hand away.

"your going to mess my hair up" i complained and he laughed " going for some air and hunting"

"can i come" he asked.

"i dont mind" i said as my phone beeped.

i walked over to my phone and opened it up.

**your mom wants to know how your trip is going and if the coffee creamer was good, she said it tastes off -elena**

_our trip is going great. i have learned and experience a lot. remember how i said we went to france in 1349? yeah well we stayed in one of klaus' castles but thats not the point. france is like a black whole at that time along with the rest of europe._

_the black death aka the plague was in and its horrible elena. ive watched so many people die. _

_anyways now we're in 1514 london. we are staying at one of klaus' other and better castles lol im wearing a queens dress. ill take a picture and send it to _

_as for the creamer can you tell her its good? i spiked it with my blood as a precaution incase anything happened to her while i was gone, she can have a second chance._

_love you -care_

i wrote that paragraph and didnt notice klaus and henrik talking beside me.

"i got the carriage ready" klaus said and i nodded looking over both his and henriks attire. nice, i thought.

i heard my phone beeped and i smiled at them as we walked out. i heard bonnie snoring away and her heart beat and a slight noise. i pushed it away and read elenas text as i walked outside with them.

**omg really, how was bonnie? oh i deff want to see the pictures. and wow care, paronoid much?-elena**

i scoffed reading the last part. i looked up at the carriage and klaus gave me his hand and i raised my eyebrow but got in anyway.

"whats wrong with you?" henrik asked as i put my phone on silent.

"my friend thinks im being paronoid" i said.

"well are you?" klaus asked looking me over as the carriage started moving.

"no...yes...maybe" i said thinking.

"what are you paronoid about?" henrik asked as he looked out the window of the carriage.

"when i left i slipt my blood into my moms coffee creamer. i mean its mystic falls! i wasnt just going to leave and chance my human mom maybe dying when i am not there." i said shrugging.

"i say well justified" klaus agreed.

"thank you" i threw my hands up in the air dropping my phone in my lap. i picked the phone back up and replied.

_do you blame me?-care_

i locked the phone up and shoved it in my corset top. i had to squeeze it in there, since it was already tightly packed. i readjusted the dress and flattened out the stomach of it.

i watched henrik look out the window. hes been coping with the new times and picking everything up pretty fast. i brought my hand up to my shoulder and rubbed it before i moved my hand to my knee and rubbed there trying to ignore the sand paper pain feeling that was my veins.

i put my hands in my lap and looked out the window also. i started seeing the town, when the carriage pulled over. the door opened and klaus and henrik stepped out before the driver grabbed my hand and bowed to me, i looked at klaus and he nodded.

i bowed back to the driver trying hard not to roll my eyes. i looked back at klaus and he was smiling.

klaus held his arm out for me to snake my hand in. i raised my eyebrows along with henrik. he just stood there watching and i shrugged.

"all that stuff you seen in movies, like the chivlary and bowing, along with it basically being a mans world comes to play here on out" klaus said and i scoffed.

"how do i know what is accurate, youre the only one who has lived it already. should i make a fool of myself" i asked.

"id find it entertaining however im sure you will determine what to do or say in the situation love" he said and looked at henrik. "as for you, observe me and the other men. then copy what ever we do at the appropriate times." henrik nodded.

we walked around seeing vendors selling stuff on the street. i noticed a man walk off down an alley alone. i smiled and looked at klaus. "ill be back" i said and walked after the man i had seen.

once i was in the alley i flashed ahead of the guy a little bit. i stopped and watched him get closer and i acted like i was walking the other way. when he got closer i smiled at him and looked him up. the man noticed and smiled also as he looked me over.

"good day, maddam" he said

i licked my lips and walked closer to him until i was right in front of him.

i compelled him with out saying anything. i saw damon do it once and ive been practicing. i inched closer to the man and moved his hair away. i bite into his neck and moaned as the blood spilled into my mouth.

i was thirsty. the man grabbed my waist holding himself up as i took from him. i took as much blood that i could without hurting him so when i heard his heart slowing i pulled away and handed him a hankercheif.

"thank you and im sorry for that. you should go eat something. if any one asks you were attacked by an animal, i didnt bite you. infact you have never seen me in your life" i said as i compelled. "now continue on your way and dont look back"

i turned around and seen both mikaelsons leaning against the wall watching. i felt the blood on the corner of my lip and i licked it. i cleared my throat.

"well i feel much better" i said smiling awkwardly.

"did i tell you how ravishing you look today?" klaus asked and i smiled shaking my head at him.

"i kinda just used that as my advantage a second ago, but thank you" i said smirking.

"we know" henrik said.

"we watched" klaus added on.

"Well then" i said. "thats not creepy, just watching me feed from someone"

"more like a turn on, ill be back" klaus said as we walked out the alley.

"okay" henrik said and took my arm. he looked down to my necklace and smiled. "i am pleased you still wear that necklace i gave to you."

"i would not dream of taking it off Henrik" i said putting my other hand around it.

"can i ask you something?"

"sure" i said glancing at him.

"um when we spoke of the times you said you just needed to go to 2011? arent you from 2013?" he asked smiling at a woman we were passing.

"2014, theres something i need to take care of in that time" i said simply.

"will you tell me?" he asked. i stopped walking and looked around considering, he gave me that puppy dog face again.

"didnt i tell you not to give me that face" i said as he jutted his lip out further and i laughed.

"please" he made whining noises.

"if i tell you then you mustnt tell anyone, its kind of personal." i said completely serious.

"i give you my word" henrik said and i smiled at that.

"i hope your word is as good as the rest of your families than" i said.

"of course it is, dont you remember. i have only been a vampire a few months"

"fine, im still human at the time i want to go to." i said and started walking as i looked around for klaus making sure he cant hear this conversation. i just dont want to deal with the looks.

"um i dont know if you know this or not but vampires are sterile. we cant have children since technically we're dead." i said and looked around again "i plan on compelling myself to a clinic and getting some of my eggs frozen. that way later down my eternal road if i decide i want children i can have some that share my blood."

"how can you do that if you said you cant bear children?" henrik asked truly intrigued.

"in my time they can take a females egg and freeze it, then i can find someone who will have my baby. they put the egg in another woman who can bear children after they take the mans sperm and fertilizting the egg"

"wow" he said and shivered slightly.

"yup, i just want an option, i mean mine was taken from me. my original plan was to have the small town life... that included children. when i was turned that choice was taken from me, i mean i dont really care for children right now. but who knows i might want children down the road. but if im not successful and i want children i guess i could just adopt." i said rambling now.

"why dont you want anyone to know, it sounds reasonable for you to want children one day. and in my time as you already know you wouldve been married and having children as we speak"

"i know its just in my time, at my age its frowned upon to have children at a young age. i mean i dont care about that its just that incase this doesnt work out... i dont really want children now anyways." i shrugged.

"oh" henrik said.

"you know i had a conversation with Nik about children when he was courting me" i said smiling at the memory.

"really?" henrik asked. "how did that go?"

"um he asked if i had children, i told him no and that i couldnt bear children. he said he didnt care basically and then he kissed me" i said remembering being pressed to that tree thanks to those children on the trail pushing us.

"well that must have been awkward" henrik said smirking.

"more like taken by surprise and intense" i said smiling almost feeling his lips back on my lips from that moment. i cleared my throat "anyways so yeah thats why i want to go then"

"could i go with you?"

"im not sure if that is the place you want to go" i said awkwardly.

"i can suport you, i dont have to be with you i could wait outside or something. i mean im a vampire now. no need for being squimish. i might as well mature up a little bit, and you will need a friend."

"its too bad you did not steal some of niks sperm when you had the chance" he winked at me and i gasped and turned to him.

"henrik!" i said exasperatedly as klaus walked up to us at that last phrase. my face turned red and i looked away.

"what was that sprem stealing comment about?" klaus asked amused by my blush.

"he was just wondering why i didnt try to get pregnant with your kid when we were in your human time, i was just about to tell him that vampires cant procreate and we werent nor are we that close." i said glaring at henrik and he shrank back.

he nodded to klaus and he eyed the two of us.

"you ready to head back?" klaus asked us both.

henrik nodded,

"yes" i said and we walked back to the cairrage. i got in after henrik did and i whispered to him before klaus entered and could hear.

"dont make me regret trusting you" i whispered to him and he nodded.

"have i let you down so far? i was almost in a fight for you...remember" henrik said not bothering to lower his voice since it wasnt revealing anything and klaus was in the cart next to henrik across from me anyways.

"i remember vividly" i said and looked away.

"so some trust would be good care"

"i have given it to you" i said and looked at him.

"what are you two talking about?" klaus asked.

"nothing" i said and glanced at henrik who nodded backing me up.

i sat back in the seat and looked over at klaus and henrik since they were sitting close. i smiled at the resemblance. even if theyre half brothers you can see the esther in both of them.

we walked into the castle and i heard bonnie in the kitchen singing as she was moving something. i walked to where i heard her and something else sounded. i focused as i got closer. i walked into the room and seen her cutting some bread.

"hey you feeling better?" i asked.

bonnie smiled up to me "yeah ive just been tired lately" she shoved a piece of bread into her mouth. i focused on the noise and heard it coming from somewhere near bonnie.

"do you hear that?" i asked and i saw her look around.

"i dont hear anything whats wrong care?" she asked as she walked over to me.

with each step she took i heard it faintly move closer and slightly get louder. i raised an eyebrow and focused harder.

i gasped and raised my hands to my mouth.

bonnie dropped her bread and ran to me.

"whats wrong, are you alright?" she asked and i pulled away from her hug and looked down at her stomach wide eyed.

klaus and henrik flashed into the room.

"bonnie, i think you should sit down" i said and she followed my instruction.

i ran my hand through my hair and looked at her again. i could see the slight change her belly was slightly bigger, not too noticeable but noticable if you know what to look for. that would explain the getting sick and the tired feeling she was getting.

"youre scaring me" bonnie said.

i took a deep breath "bonnie" i started and glanced up at klaus "bon" i said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"care just say it!" she said flustered

"you are pregnant bonnie" i said and watched her intake of breath along with henrik and klaus. i saw klaus focusing his hearing on bonnies stomach and his eyes went wide.

bonnies face was swimming with a million emotions.

"no im not caroline, i havent had sex in months" she said shaking her head and then she realised she hadnt had her period in a while. she just figured it was because the time traveling.

"i can hear the babys heart beating bon."

"but the only person i had sex with since i came back to life was..." bonnie looked down.

"kol" klaus said and henrik coughed wide eyed as bonnie starred at him and then looked away.

"yes" bonnie whispered and i leaned in giving her a suportive hug. i saw henrik give me a look along the lines of 'whoa, we just had a conversation like this' and 'whoa my dead vampire brother who hasnt seen me in a thousand years knocked up someone while he was human but the person was from the future.'

"you and kol had sex?" henrik asked wiggling his eyebrows and klaus hit him in the back of his head.

"ouch nik" he brought his hand up and rubbed his head.

"i.. need some air, and to think. ill.. be back, i need to process" bonnie said and ran out the kitchen.

i sat down in the chair she was in and took a bite of the bread she cut.

"well thats so weird" henrik said looking at me.

"henrik" i said warningly and he nodded understanding.

a few hours later bonnie walked into the room we were all in. she sat down and looked at her hands.

'how do you feel?" i asked and she laughed.

"like i got knocked up by someone who is dead." she said and i sighed. "i am not keep this baby"

"wait your not thinking of aborting the baby are you?" i asked gently.

"yeah care, actually i am, im 19 and kol is dead." bonnie said determindly. i sat stunned for a second.

"care could raise the baby" henrik said and i snapped my head to was starring at him also "i mean shes your best friend who cant have children. you would be able to see the baby when ever you wanted and you know that it would be taken care of and protected. just please dont end my niece or nephew before they have a chance."

"or rebekah, we both know she wanted a family. im sure she wouldnt mind raising her brothers baby" i said adding on to henriks idea. " these are just some options bonnie, nobody would even have to know you were pregnant or you had any relations with kol"

klaus was silent and listening to all the ideas and statments being said.

"im actually not comfortable with the abortion plan, im just scared care!" she said starting to cry. " wait would you actually do that?"

"i would do anything for you bonnie" i said sincerly.

"look if i... if kol wasnt dead i would want the baby i just cant do this alone. im not there." bonnie said.

"youre not alone bonnie" i said.

"okay um i could use some herbs to slow down the pregnancy to where i wont have the baby until we're done traveling or right before we have to get back." she said thinking.

"thats a good idea" i said. "but take a few days to think things over on your options bon, i mean your magic is being magnified, you might be able to bring kol back like klaus wanted." i glanced at klaus and he had an odd expression on his face "and even if you couldnt, i dont think id be the right choice for the baby when it has a family. i mean if they dont want the baby i promise you bonnie i will step up for you with out a second thought."

"yeah what she said" henrik said and i had to remind myself that i should keep calm.

"youre both right, thank you. im going upstairs to think on it good night" bonnie said and i gave her a hug kissing her cheek.

"night bon" i said as she walked out. i looked over at henrik and he put his hands up as i walked to him. i grabbed him by his ear and dragged him with me.

"ow ow care" henrik said as i dragged him further away from klaus' curious gaze. i made sure we were out of ear shot.

"what the hell was that henrik" i yelled and my vampire features showed.

"whoa calm down care, im sorry." henrik said rubbing his ear.

"seriously?!" i said and calmed down.

"look i knew that it would be an option for her and an oppertunity for you." henrik defended himself.

"its fine henrik, but you have to realise this is apart of your family im just the best friend. even if she did give the baby up it should go to family, which im not"

"yet" he tried joking but i cut him off.

"and rebekahs wanted a family for a thousand years, it should go to her first. we already talked about this"

"i know but when you were talking about what nik said to you i just thought... i dont know this could be an extra option. i have come to love you caroline, you feel like a sister. i was just trying to help" henrik said and i was completely surprised.

"really?" i asked "do you really think of me like that?"

"would i have trusted you when you asked me to drink the blood after i died if i didnt think highly of you caroline. yes thats the way i feel" he said honestly and my eyes watered. "im here for you to even if you dont get with nik, even if i perfer you to be" he smirked. "and you were almost my sister once, i love you care."

i started crying and he wrapped me into a hug "i love you too henrik" i said and klaus walked down the hall we were in. i pulled back and wiped my face.

"confessing your love for my baby brother, now thats a twist i never saw coming" klaus said sarcastically and i slapped his shoulder.

klaus captured a tear under my eye "are you alright, love. i see you havent killed my brother yet"

"shes scary when shes mad" henrik said and glanced at me when klaus started chuckling.

"im fine. henriks just testing alot of my control and emotions today" i said glancing at him. "and keep that in mind before you open your trap again" i said to henrik.

"i dont even know what that means" henrik said.

"think before speaking or scary caroline will be back" klaus informed him.

"hey im the original here, you fear me" he said crossing his arms.

"im terrified henrik, i promise. you can be the scariest. you are forever stuck in a 15 year old body. as the years go by and you get wiser and whatever else time brings youre still going to look just as sweet and innocent as you do now...scary" i said.

"she has a point" klaus said going along with it.

"and you cant be killed" i added along. "and you can compel other vampires also, but ill snap your neck if you ever compel me" i smiled" if you get werewolf posion in your system you will just heal with time. that or klaus will just give you blood."

"yeah ive done saved caroline twice" klaus said looking at me.

"dont look at me like that klaus... both times were your fault" i said.

"youre right, however the second time, come on can you blame me. your friend killed my brother and locked me in the same house with his burnt corpes. im just glad you had the decency to cover his body"

"im sure by know you can understand that i can muster up some compassion when its needed klaus." i said looking him in the eye. "and im sorry about that"

"it wasnt you." klaus said and looked at henrik who had his eyebrows raised.

"well todays been eventful. im going to bed" i said just as i was about to walk away i stopped and curtsied. "was that good and right?" i asked smiling.

"perfect love, sweet dreams" klaus said and kissed my cheek.

henrik gave me a hug."good night"

"night" i said and flashed to my room. i closed my door and leaned against it as i touched where klaus' lips kissed my cheek. i took a deep breath and took a picture of me in this get up before i took it off.

i took the dress off and hung it up.i took my phone out my corset top and threw it on the bed.

i went into my duffle and grabbed a journal out that rebekah had hand made for me when she was human. i tried to not think about how the paper was actually dried animal skin.

i had it in a freezer bag that was once filled with a large abundance of oreos. it was conveinent that i put it in the bag or it wouldve been ruined when we fell in the lake and my bag got drenched in water.

i took it out the bag and looked through the pages. the first hundred were things that happened to me in the 10th century. i had written it all in viking script as practice, since klaus was teaching me anyways, then the rest was stuff that happened back in france, in french.

i started on a fresh page and started writting things down from this era i was in. bonnie being pregnant, my feelings, henrik knowing what i want, my dreams about damon, and the time traveling experience so far...in extreme details. i made it a habbit to write in this journal at least every two days.

stefan has been right all along to chronicalize everything. we're vampires and memories are too precious, especially after he had lost his. plus its my history, my mark in this world. i know i wont be here forever so at least i can pass my knowledge down for when my passing enevitably comes.

he had been pushing me for a while to right down my thoughts and events that happen, he even got me my own journal my 18th birthday with the year and my name engraved on it. i was touched when i seen it and complied with his wishes.

plus you never know when your past self knows something your future self will need to remember.

i finished up with the journal and set it on the desk next to the ink and feather pen.

i sat at the vanity and was taking the braid out of my hair when i heard bonnie quietly crying. i finished letting my hair loose before i went over to bonnies room.

i closed my chamber door and seen klaus walking to his room he glanced at me and froze, i nodded at him giving him a small smile before i went into bonnies room.

she was curled up on the bed. i didnt say anything as i silently climbed on the bed behind her and wrapped my arm around her. i kissed her head and remained silent as she cried. ever since we went on this time traveling trip bonnie hasnt had any anchor moments. shes crossed over zero people but that just means that she hasnt seen any ghosts...particularly kol.

i heard her breathing even and noticed she was asleep.i listened to the babys heart beat and smiled i lifted my head up to see her around 4 month baby belly. i wonder if vampire blood could be like like those prenatal pills, me and klaus have been slipping her blood for about 2 and a half months. that has to make sure that the baby is healthy and developing same as bonnie. i put my head down and closed my eyes falling asleep.

i woke up hearing the bridge go down outside the house in the morning. i stood up and walked over to klaus' room and knocked.

"come in" i heard him say. i peaked my head through the door and he was laying on the bed shirtless. he looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"sorry i woke you but are you expecting visitors?" i asked then bit my lip as i tried to keep my eyes from roaming all over his chest.

" no why?"

"i just heard the bridge go down outside" i said and klaus jumped up and grabbed my hand walking downstairs, watching out the window.

there was a horse and carriage that crossed over. i saw klaus stiffen as we watched. the carriage door opened and kol walked out the carriage closeing the door after him.

"well i found kol" i whispered to klaus who relaxed slightly.

"its fine we can just spell him to forget anything, i saw the spell in one of her books" klaus whispered.

i heard the door open and kol walk in, me and klaus both walk out to greet kol. as soon as we stepped in the hallway kol spotted us and froze. i smiled at him.

"Caroline, klaus?"kol flashed infront of us.

"hi kol" i said smiling as i hugged squirmed under my grip.

"i thought you all moved and died, whats it been 500 years?"

"yeah" klaus said.

"is bonnie here too?" kol smirked and me and klaus shared a look. "wait how did you become vampires? and why are you at niks place, i know he thought you died" kol said looking at me. i raised my eyebrows " he was a mess for a while, he thought you all died. he really had a spot for you" kol said.

i realised i was still holding klaus' hand and it just got really awkward.

"um maybe we should sit and explain" i suggested. kol nodded and plopped down in a chair.

"listen mate..." klaus started but bonnie walked in the room holding her stomach.

her eyes landed on kol, he stood up and she ran to him.

"kol" she said as he hugged her, he stiffened.

"how are you human. it has been 500 years" kol said listening to her heart beat.

"we are just going to tell him and spell him later to forget" i said to bonnie who nodded.

"your a witch?" kol asked looking at bonnie.

she took a deep breath and i sat next to klaus as bonnie started explaining from the very beginning.

she explained how we time traveled and how that worked. then she told him that klaus' appearance was a disgiuse for nik so they wouldnt reconize him.

bonnie waved her hand and muttered something and the disguise for both henrik and klaus was lifted for kol to see their true faces.

however bonnie hasnt said anything about henrik being alive yet,kol dead in the future or her being pregnant.

"so wait you and Caroline have been together this whole time and you set her up with your human self?"kol asked

"we arent together but he did set us up" i said.

"well you seem awfully cozy" he noticed and i looked down at my attire.

"ive worn less" i shrugged.

"Touchée" kol smirked remembering me sleeping with nik alot the last month of his human days and i rolled my eyes. "so you finally broke that curse of yours. you screwed yourself in the love department, youve been pineing over her the past 500 years"

"i know my memory kol" klaus said and i looked at him.

"no hes been pineing for two years thats only how long ive known him." i said fast.

"i told you this was a cicle caroline, everything thats happening already happened. i have the thousand year knowlege remember"

"why didnt you mention it earlier" i said.

"because i wasnt sure its just memories and some as fazed out until we experience them" klaus said standing up. henrik walked in the room then and kol stood up in a flash.

"henrik?" kol asked as he flashed to him.

"KOL!" henrik said excitedly and he grabbed him into a hug.

"what, how are you even alive? i saw you dead" kol had tears in his eyes and it was the first time i seen an emotion beside his normal swag he wore as a vampire. i felt like we were intruding.

"thats why we traveled to the 10th century kol" klaus said "we have already lived a thousand years without him, when i heard the oppurtunity i took it. i thought of a plan that wouldnt change anything. i left it to where we still thought hes been dead for the past thousand years. but bonnie made an ammulet and transfered mothers magic over after we burried him. the ammulet kept him alive but appeared to be dead so she would change him." klaus took a deep breath and continued.

"i shoved henrik with tatias blood the whole day before the full moon and again when bonnie did the spell. she turned him into an original and then caroline made him drink blood finishing the transformation and i already put the daylight ring on his finger. as soon as he turned we time traveled away as to not screw the future up. we were given 16 months of traveling before we return to our time. he will live brother and be reunited with us" kol stood there gaping the entire time.

he looked between us all "devious" kol said and hugged henrik again. "so how many months left before you get to your time?" he asked.

" we're on our third cycle" i said looking at kol " we get two months in each cycle, its only been a week being here though, we have around 12 months before we get back more or less"

"promise me if you see me in one of your cycles you will take the memory spell off and let me enjoy your stay and just make me forget everything again before you leave."

"i give you my word brother" klaus said glancing at bonnie. "theres actually more news"

"what else have you got up your sleeve niklaus?" kol asked.

"its more of what bonnies been cooking in her tum" henrik laughed.

"this is weird seeing you alive and a vampire" kol said releasing henrik "but what are you talking about?" henrik stayed quiet as did the rest of us.

kol finally looked at her "bunnie?" she ignored the nick name and looked at him.

" kol, do you remember how we.. umm.." bonnie said looking at us.

"had sex, repeatedly" i finished for her ignoring her stare.

"i never forgot, you were my first and best, how could i forget?" he said smirking and i laughed at bonnies reddened cheeks. everyone looked at me shocked. i couldnt hold it in any longer and i laughed again.

"sorry, sorry" i said shutting up and looking at them.

"well, we were both human at the time" bonnie said.

"i know, i was there bunnie" kol said and bonnie rolled her eyes at the nickname he has always called her even in our time.

kol was amused at how that name still got to her." what did i say about calling me that?" bonnie said sighing.

"you love it" kol said and i watched the two. i was already feeling the million dollars i dont have flying into klaus' pocket. i looked over at him and he was starring at me smiling. i made a pouty face and rubbed my fingers together indicating our bet. klaus smiled brighter his dimples on full display.

"anyways, kol. what im trying to say is that you were human, i am human." bonnie said and kol gave her a duh face "think kol what normally happens when people have unprotected sex" bonnie said then sighed. "kol im pregnant, the baby is yours, im about four months along" she said and sat down her eyes watering again.

kol was speechless and he sat down also. i grabbed henrik and klaus and pulled them out the room with me so they could talk. there was just no way i was going to walk away before seeing that expression.

we walked into the kitchen where there was some said that rebekah and klaus was in france somewhere sulking and elijah went off to avoid klaus wrath over katerina.

i grabbed a woman and compelled her without talking. the woman stood still as i moved her head exposing her neck. i stood behind her as i wrapped my one arm around her waist and the other keeping her head in place.

i felt my fangs come out and i bit down on her neck flashing us to a storage room without being noticed. i spilt some of the blood when i moved. it dripped from the corner of my mouth down my chin and dripped on my breasts, soaking my corset dress as it ran down.

i swallowed what was pooling in my mouth and then sucked pulling her vein for more blood faster as i swallowed it down. i let her go and put my head back as i savored the blood. i put my fangs back in until she started going limp. i stopped and let her go. i compelled her to forget what happened as i shoved my wrist in her mouth and watched as her wound healed.

i walked into the kitchen where klaus and henrik was. my vampire features still on display as i looked for number two. i seen the next person, i was about to go after him when klaus flashed infront to me.

i saw his amber eyes through my blood lust. he leaned in and kissed me, his tongue ran up my chin and licked up the blood on my mouth before kissing my lips again. he moved his lips down my neck and i wrapped my arms around him, not aware of my surroundings.

his lips went further down for the first time since i was with nik. i felt his tongue trail down to my breasts and felt him licking up the blood. my breathing hitched as he lifted me up and flashed us to the wall in the kitchen.

he kissed where he licked and brought his face back up to my lips as his hands roamed over my corset top. he flashed us into a hallway upstairs away from people and henriks gaze, he had both hands at the top of the corset when i felt him rip it.

my breasts spilled out and klaus' lips where back in place as he licked the rest of the blood. his hand came up and massaged my other breast as his lips tortured the rolled his finger over my nipple giving a slight tug, i moaned feeling his lips sending pleasure through me. it was even better feeling than when he was human.

i felt my veins under my eyes still pulsing."like i said...awfully cozy" kol said leaning against the hall way wall. i jumped and then brought klaus closer to my body to cover me. my chest was against his and klaus turned to glare at kol.

i reached down for the torn part of the corset and i held it up covering myself. i moved away held my corset up so all you could see was the tear. "no we're not" i said.

"i can feel the sexual tension" kol said.

"it was just blood lust"i defended.

"you mean lust, because he wasnt sucking on blood" kol said smirking

"i forgot how annoying youre as a vampire" i said and i flashed to my chambers away from both of them.

i changed into a new dark green dress and did a braid that wraps all the way around my head with a few stray curls.

i walked back out to my room and went about exploring the castle. i came across a ball room that was large.

it was divided in two by two large red sheer curtains on both sides of the middle of the was a large window at one end where there was a stage and two wooden chairs sat on top.

both chairs were cherry wood and had red cushions. the wood had intraciate carvings on them that i reconized as viking script.

i flashed over to them and read the inscriptions more carefully until i heard a pair of boots enter the ball room. i turned around and klaus flashed infront of me and looked at the chair with a smile.

"i secretly kept hope for you, my memories came back to me during transition about what you are, then the letter you left me. i waited and prepared a room for you at every home i had, only bekah knew." klaus said as he sat down in the bigger chair.

"and the chairs" i rasied an eyebrow.

"i told the king and queen that it was an ancient language but it said their names"

"in reality it says ours" i said sitting next to him in the chair that had my name on it in viking script.

"humans can be gulible to the unknown" klaus said as he smiled up at me.

i sighed and looked at the chair "if this is all just a repeat why didnt you just move on then. i mean you only knew me two months,i couldnt have put my hooks in you that deep for you to spend a thousand years loving me"

"i hated you for a while afterwards. i daggered bekah once for mentioning you in the 1700s. it wasnt until i seen you on your bed in mystic falls that everything started to fall in place and i understood even when you didnt"

"but now you understand you just set yourself up in a false love" i said looking at him.

he squinted at me " can you honestly tell me that you dont love me, that you dont feel anything for me" he asked and i looked away.

"caroline?" he asked

"no, i cant say that i dont feel for you" i said honestly " but im not ready for all this klaus. you waited a thousand years based off a letter i wrote when i was feeling vulnerable. i had spent almost every second with human you to just have to abandon you at the worst possible time and i didnt want you to think i just did that because i could care less about you"

"and i know that, that is why i havent given up on you. however i thought it was adorable how you used my words and our references in the letter"

"yeah i was feeling epic, i blame nicolas sparks." i said then laughed " but heres the real twister, who said any of that first? we can go in a circle all day"

"i said it first and you copied me" he smiled

"true but i wrote it to you a thousand years before you said it to me"

"youre right its a circle sweetheart" he chuckled and i shook my head looking out the window.

"so i feel my pocket burning" i smiled as klaus looked over at me.

"i told you"

"yeah, yeah. when i get it. it is yours" i said rolling my eyes.

"i bet youre glad you are a vampire then" klaus said and i laughed and stood up.

"of course i am" i said and klaus stood up beside me.

"care for a dance lady Caroline?" he asked and i giggled giving him a curtsie than my hand as he bowed.

he brought me in and started twirling us together. " this will always be our thing" he whispered in my ear and i nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as we danced to a tune that only played in klaus' head.

**A/N: okay this is longer update. i am almost caught up to where i am in my story...presure on.**

**leave a review tell me what you think. i hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
